


The Last Companion

by Melissa92863



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lot's of fluff, Love and Devotion, Protection, Some sexual themes but after marriage, compassion - Freeform, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: The Doctor contemplates his impending regeneration and comes upon a stabbing victim. He is impressed by this woman but she is of a different profession than he's used too and a might bit uncomfortable at first until he finds her extraordinary after finding her reaction to him and the TARDIS fascinating and her making a connection to the TARDIS herself. This is a fix it for the good Doctor. **Spoilers** Saving the10th Doctor. Saving the friendship between Donna and the 10th Doctor.Newly reformatted so you can read easier.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor walked alone at night though the streets of London. He was contemplating the rest of his regeneration in this body. How long would he have left? The Ood said it would be soon. He turned around and was walking back to the Tardis when he heard a woman scream and the sound of running coming toward him. He had reached the alley he had left the Tardis in but ran toward the screaming.  
He stayed in the shadows and when she ran into the alley and stopped, he quickly put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her around the waist getting her out of the low light. She looked around and he had his finger to his mouth. Telling her to not say a word. She nodded her head in agreement to be quiet. He released the hand he had over her mouth. He moved backward taking her with him and ducked down near the trash bins. Whoever was chasing her ran past.  
He had let go of her on crouching. He put his finger to his mouth again and offered her his hand to get up.  
“Come with me.” He said as she had let go of his hand. She got a better hold and they walked down the alleyway. “Are you ok?” He asked.  
“No, he got me with the tip of his knife.” She said. She was bleeding.  
“I’m the Doctor. I’ll fix it.” He said leading her to the Tardis. “I’m going to faint.” She said, and she crumpled, and he caught her quickly. He picked her up and realized how small she was. They really had not got a good look at each other. He carried her into the TARDIS and into the exam room. The woman was in a tight fitting red halter dress and 4-inch red pumps. The wound was right over her heart and it was deep. The doctor got to work on her wound with the sonic screwdriver.  
“Well Miss, you’re lucky I was available and you’re lucky still, any deeper and you would be dead.” He said working on her.  
After he finished closing her wound she started to wake up. Her deep blue eyes opened. She became startled.  
“Doctor.” She said.  
“Yes, good you remembered. Just relax Luv. I healed your knife wound.” He said gently as she sat up. She thought better of it and laid back down. “Where am I?” She asked.  
“Now that is going to be harder to explain but your quiet, safe.” He said as she tried again to sit up. He gave her his hand.  
“Slowly.” He said. She smiled and looked at him.  
“My you are a handsome devil.” She said. He blushed a little.  
“Thank you.” He said smiling back. What were you doing out in this part of London so late at night?” He asked.  
“Working, for the lack of a better word.” She said.  
“Working where?” He asked scrunching his eye brows together. She looked at him.  
“I’m a working girl. My name is Maxine Thompson. But you can call me Max.” She said.  
“Working Girl. Working Girl? You’re a a…” She stopped him.  
“Yeah, one of those.” She said taking off the long black wig she had on to reveal short brown hair.  
“Not a brunette?” He asked agitation starting.  
“Nope. So, where am I?” She asked. The Doctor paced a little agitated.  
“It’s hard to explain, it would be better to show you.” He said. He helped her off the table and lead her by the hand to the outside. She looked outside and then went inside.  
“Ok, so I’m having one hell of a hallucination.” She said and walked back in as he did.  
“Aren’t you going to say it?” He asked.  
“What, it’s bigger on the inside than out?” She said going back inside.  
“Yes, and you seem so unimpressed.” He said.  
“I figure I’m either dead or hallucinating Darlin’. I’ve seen all sorts of things. Done mostly. I’ll either wake up in heaven or hell or my bedroom or a hospital soon enough. My, you sure are a handsome hallucination. I should thank you for helping me. So, thank you Doctor, ah Doctor Who?” She asked.  
“Just the Doctor and you don’t owe me anything.” He said.  
“Yeah, that’s why I wear the wig. Too plain Jane without it. Ordinary.” She said.  
“You said you’re a…working girl. As in a prostitute.” He said.  
“Yeah, and not a very profitable one either.” She said looking at where the wound had been.  
“It’s gone?” She said.  
“Healed.” He said.  
“What sort of man are you?” She asked.  
“I’m not a man Maxine. I’m not from earth.” He said going to the console and flipping some switches.  
“Hold on Luv.” He said as the TARDIS leaped forward throwing her against the doctor.  
“You look human. Boy is this some hallucination.” She said examining the Doctor. “Tall, Light and handsome. Your put together well. Nice teeth.” She said as she had him open his mouth.  
“I am not a horse.” He said gruffly.  
“Oh, I don’t know you look like a prize stud to me.” She said smiling. He sat her at the bench seat for a moment. A scowl on his face.  
“What do you mean you’re not a very good working girl?” He asked.  
“I’m too short, too plain and American.” She said.  
“I thought you might be an American. Why did you choose that line of work for the lack of a better word.” He asked clearing his throat.  
“It chose me. I’m stuck here in London. I just want to go home to Oklahoma.” She said.  
“Now that showtune is stuck in my head.” He said.  
“Yeah that happens a lot too.” She said. He stopped the TARDIS and took her hand again.  
“Maxine, I have something to show you. You’re not hallucinating and you’re not dead although one more inch of that knife and you would have been. You need to report it. Without me of course.” He said opening the TARDIS door. She looked at the earth before her.  
“Cool! A spaceship!” She said. He looked at her and her reaction.  
“That’s fascination not fear I see.” He said.  
“Oh, you got that right Doctor.” She said.  
“I hoped you’d feel that way. I feel that way every time I show someone. I hadn’t planned to have another companion but since you’re a bit different from most humans I want to make an exception. Would you like to travel with me?” He asked.  
“Well, all I can offer you is…” She started.  
“Oh, no it’s strictly forbidden. I told you I’m not human.” He said. She looked up at him then put her arms around his neck and brought herself up. Her legs around his waist.  
“Maxine?” He asked.  
“You’re not human huh?” She asked then kissed him. She pulled back. The Doctor looked at her dazed and confused at first. Her red lipstick smeared on his mouth. “I’d say you’re at least humanoid. Your breathing picked up and something just came up. She said. Well, she had him there. “I know I’m plain and not exotic and your probably like all the others I’m not your type, but your male in any case.” She said jumping down. The Doctor just stood there.  
“No one’s tested that in while. There’s a rule against it.” He said.  
“Listen I’ve heard it all but really after what you just said I know I’ve heard it all.” She said walking back to the bench seat.  
“It’s not that. It’s to protect you and me too. Human DNA and mine might not mix well. Anything might happen.” He said.  
“Well you just told me it wouldn’t so don’t worry yourself. Just take me back to London let me off where you found me, and I’ll finish up my night. Do you have a mirror I can use for my wig?” She asked coolly.  
“Maxine you’re not ordinary. Your Extraordinary. You took being in a Time Machine/space ship with great wonder. You’re not scared of any of this. You took it in stride. It would be my great pleasure to show you around the universe for the time I have left. She stopped for a moment.  
“Time, you have left?” She said.  
“Yes, I’ll regenerate soon and loose this body and life.” He said.  
“And you turned me down.” She asked.  
“See that’s all you got from what I just said your extraordinary and a little daft but that’s ok. Your perfect for a companion. For the most part nothing phases you out of the ordinary. He put his hands on her face and kissed her forehead. “Your brilliant, a little daft but brilliant.” He said looking at the 5 foot 1 woman with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. “You’re not plain either. Of course, that dress will have to go and we’ll get you some decent clothes.” He said.  
“You noticed.” She said.  
“Well, I might not be your species, but I am male. None of my other female companions ever wore anything like that. I mean it fits like skin.” He said looking her over.  
“It’s supposed to Doctor. It’s for showing the goods.” She said.  
“I’d be daft myself if I said you didn’t have any.” He said.  
“Your body gave you away with that.” She said. He cleared his throat.  
“It did but you, practically climbing up me didn’t help. Don’t do that again.” He said.  
“Figures.” She said.  
“You said you weren’t any good at being a working girl?” He asked again. “Put the wig on and your shoes and let me see. I might have an answer for you.” He said. She went back to the bathroom that was more like a closet and put on her wig and some lipstick and her shoes. She came out.  
“So? And?” She asked.  
“Come on over here.” He said getting out his glasses.  
“Stop, now turn around.” He said.  
“And?” She asked.  
“Hum.” He said putting his hand to his chin.  
“Well?” She asked.  
“You don’t belong as a working girl, Luv. Your much too intelligent for that and the outfit yells I’m cheap. You’re not cheap Maxine.” He said, and she came closer. “No Maxine, over there until we find some more clothes, for you. I might just break the rules. I don’t see one line on you.” He said as she backed him into the bench seat and he had to sit down.  
“Now, Maxine don’t. I’m not going to be responsible for creating a new species. Half Time Lord, half extraordinary human.” He said.  
“You see these?” She asked of the bumps on her arm under her upper arm. “Yes.” He said.  
“Birth control.” She said.  
“Oh but, remember I’m not human.” He said.  
“Humanoid, close enough. Have you ever had sex with a human?” She asked.  
“Ah, no. Came close a few times a few years ago.” He said.  
She climbed astraddle of his legs. He had no idea what to do with his hands and she gave him some ideas. She wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her ass. He wasn’t fighting her. After all he was about to regenerate. He’d never be with Rose, well in this body and life. That was Tentoo’s job now. He envied him his job. Why not as she had offered. She was by all accounts pretty and had a very nice body.  
“There’s some things you should know about me. I have two hearts. I’m from Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous, I’m the last of the Time Lords.” He said as she put her arms around his neck.  
“Two hearts huh? Anything else you have two of?” She asked. “I mean vital parts there.” She asked raising her eyebrow.  
“No. Oh no Maxine. I can’t call you Max.” He said with great hesitation. He looked at her. He couldn’t do what he was planning. He let out an exasperated breath. “I also can’t use you. I won’t use you. You’ll be my companion. I want you to experience the respect of a male not the wonton use, of one. I may regret this but I’m keeping my rule for now. We’ll go by your flat and get some suitable clothes. I have to ask do you report to anyone. I am not really familiar with this sort of work you do.” He said.  
“Do I have a pimp?” She asked.  
“I think that’s the word. Now, off my lap. I’ll not do to you what’s been done. Besides I have no money.” He said.  
“First of all, I’m freelance. The do up was my idea.” She said standing up and taking off the wig again. She ran her hands though her short hair.  
“Oh, well I didn’t know.” He said.  
“It was a freebee because I think you’re a, good looking guy and you treated my wound. I don’t have any money either.” She said.  
“I didn’t do it for money Luv.” He said as she shook out her hair. “Not like that. You need some gel.” He said. He took her by the hand and into the bathroom.  
“Let me do it.” He said. He put a little gel in his hand and worked it in her hair. “See.” He said.  
“Hey that’s not bad.” She said.  
“You should really let it grow. The color is very nice. You have a red cast to your hair. You need clothes you’re not running around advertising.” He said. “As of now I’m out of the business.” She said. He patted her shoulders. “Good.” He said going back to the control room. “May I ask something?” He asked.  
“Sure.” She said.  
“Why do this?” He asked point blank with a sadness to his voice.  
“You mean be a working girl?” She asked.  
“Yes, there are other jobs out there. Your smart, you could do anything. Why, why this Maxine?” He asked.  
“I’ve done “this” since college. I got stuck in London after my parents died. It’s what brought in the most money.” She said.  
“Have you thought how risky it is? Had the knife been an inch deeper you’d be dead. Remember I fixed your wound.” He said.  
“Yes and, thank you again. How’d you do that? There’s no scar.” She asked. He smiled and took out his sonic screwdriver. He handed it to her.  
“My sonic screwdriver. Your welcome.” He said. She smiled and looked at it as he turned the device on.  
“Some sort of probe?” She asked.  
“Not entirely. But close.” He said handing to her.  
“Oh no, not until I understand it better. It’s alien technology.” She said.  
“Go on, look at it. It’s safe enough.” He said. She took it in her hand and marveled at it.  
“So, it heals and does more?” She asked.  
“Here. It’s faster.” He said placing his hand at her temples.  
“Now open…Good girl. You learn fast. Now if you don’t want me in certain…I see doors closing now. I understand. There now, do you understand now?” He asked. “Oh, you’re not done.” He said. “She was showing him what happened early that night. The man was sweating and feverish. He was a short man. With her heels the same height as Maxine in her heels. He had her pinned against the wall of an alley. The Doctor was getting caught up in the emotions going on at the time. “Stop Maxine. Your about…” She persisted. He was not only getting her feelings but seeing though her eyes. The man never kissed her, it was pure sex. “I was right your extraordinary.” He said as he wanted to break the joining of minds. “Oh!” The Doctor said as the man had entered her. “Maxine stop, go forward. I…” He was getting caught up now. “I had no idea. Oh!” He yelled.  
Then she came, again and it was unnerving him. He could actually feel what she was feeling. The man finished, withdrew and then as she was recovering he stabbed her. He stopped the session by breaking the link.  
“That’s never happened.” The Doctor said.  
“You mean experiencing what I experienced.” She said.  
“Yes. You are extraordinary my dear. I felt everything.” He said. She smiled. “My job isn’t all bad, we do get to keep tips.” She said.  
“But he tried to kill you. There was too much going on for me to filter out all of it. He acted sick.” The Doctor said walking away.  
“He was sick or so I thought. I wondered why and how he was able to stand for that. He wore a condom so there’s no sperm to analyze.” She said. The Doctor cleared his throat.  
“I’m not going that far you’ll have to report it. Again, I’m not going with you.” He said.  
“You felt all that.” She said.  
“Yes. Yes, I did and next time you keep those to yourself.” He said looking at her his eyebrows knotted together.  
“I get it your A sexual.” She said.  
“No, but that is yours not mine. I’m not going there with you. Not after what you were. I won’t add to it.” He said.  
“I’m no victim Doctor.” She said.  
“Why did you choose to do it then?” He asked.  
“I told you it was more lucrative. Oh, it had its rewards. It also had its downfalls. As you saw I’m one of those lucky girls that get as many as they can manage.” She said.  
“That’s beside the point. I felt the knife go in.” He said.  
“And you usually don’t feel it, you’re able to protect yourself from it right?” She asked.  
“Yes, but this time I couldn’t.” He said taking the sonic screwdriver back from her.  
“Now where do you live because we must get some proper clothes for you. If you are going with me, you need to pack.” He said throwing some switches. “You want me around?” She asked.  
“I wouldn’t have asked you to be my companion if I didn’t. I don’t have much time left but I’m sure that time will be extraordinary. The fascination alone on your face is becoming quite priceless to me. It’s like I’m experiencing everything apparently again though you. Can you understand? I’ve become jaded and after that Mars visit, a sobering comeuppance for me.” He said.  
“Why do you have to die?” She asked.  
“It’s a fixed point in time that can’t be changed. Like your President Kennedy being killed in Dallas. Or oh what happened in Oklahoma City?” He asked. “The Federal Building was bombed by one of our own.” She said.  
“Yes. It’s a fixed point in time, it can’t and must not be changed. It was meant to happen. I won’t actually die. Unless I am killed outright. My race regenerates. I’ll turn into someone else. So, it’s like dying but not. The man that emerges will have my memories just not this face and body.” He said. “I’ll be with you for that.” She said.  
“No, I’ll return you to Oklahoma before then Luv. There are some things I have to do alone. No one can witness that.” He said.  
“Who says?” She said.  
“It’s a fixed point you can’t change it. I don’t want you to see me regenerate. Some things are better left a mystery. I won’t put you though that.” He said grimly.  
“I don’t think we’ll be given a choice.” She said.  
“Perhaps. But I wouldn’t normally, I mean I wouldn’t choose…” He began. “Yeah, I’m not a great choice for you. I know that because of what I am.” She said.  
“But you want to change and change you will. Where is your flat?” He asked. “Even looking at me unnerves you.” She said.  
“Dressed like that, Yes.” He said pointing at her in the outfit. “It’s not decent. Everything displayed like a shop window.” He said.  
“Nope, you’re not A sexual.” She said smiling a little.  
“No, and no fraternization. I told you it was against the rules.” He said. She frowned.  
“Doctor, I’m not talking about sex now.” She said.  
“Good, what are you talking about?” He asked putting the TARDIS on standby.  
“How long has it been since someone held you, let you cry it out and reassured you everything would be all right?” She asked as he slowly looked into her eyes. The he quickly turned his gaze back to the control panel. “I’m the one doing that mostly. You ask valid questions. Very personal but, valid. Now Luv, your flat. You really need to change.” He said. She told him where she lived, and he set the coordinates.  
“It’s small even for this Police Box.” She said.  
“You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t make much money at it. But there’s room.” He said setting them down in her tiny flat. He opened the door looking around.  
“Blimey, not even room for Jell-O.” He said poking his head out looking around and then walking out into the flat.  
“Told ya.” Maxine said going to the small closet. She started looking at what she had.  
“If nothing else, t shirts, jeans and sneakers. We’ll do a lot or running. Leave the dress and wig behind. You’ll not need them.” He said. She started packing but she packed them just in case. He walked around the room scowling. He looked into the pantry and into the small fridge.  
“Maxine this (He pointed again, waving his finger in circle) is awful. Make sure you take everything out you want to keep. You’ll not be returning to this.” He said.  
“Good, I’m happy about that. Although, you sure look down that cute freckled nose of yours a lot.” She said.  
“How’s that?” He asked.  
“Twice or more times you’ve pointed at me with that long pointer of yours and made a circle saying that or this has to go.” She said, with his accent. Her voice a bit deeper and haulter. “Well I was stating the obvious Maxine. Why have you not changed yet?” He asked. She huffed at him and started changing. He turned around quickly.  
“Sorry.” He said.  
“Yeah well you asked for that one. The bathroom is there. I have no curtain because it’s just me who lives here. I’m not in the privacy business Doctor.” She said.  
“So, I’m finding out.” He said as he had gotten a really good look at her breasts. “Maxine are you dressed yet?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She said. He turned around.  
“Now get that makeup off.” He ordered.  
“There you go again.” She said as she washed her face and dried it. She turned around. He smiled.  
“That’s better you look much younger, er, you are of age?” He asked.  
“I’m 25.” She said.  
“906.” He said. “Really? You look really young. Maybe in your 30’s.” She said.  
“Do you have everything?” He asked.  
“Yes, the rest can stay. The rent was due anyway.” She said. He picked up a box she had, and they walked into the TARDIS.  
“Doctor you never said how long it been since someone held you and…” He stopped her.  
“I told you, I usually do that for other’s.” He said.  
“Oh, that long.” She said. He shrugged it off and lead her back to the alcove the girls had used.  
“Sorry it’s not much.” He said.  
“Oh, I’m a lucky girl. I get to change one hovel for another.” She said sarcastically. “I can take you right back to the other one really fast.” He said.  
“Na, this one’s got a feather bed. I’m good.” She said.  
“Well, if you want to change it you can. The other girls hadn’t made the connection with the TARDIS, perhaps you can ask her nicely to change it.” The Doctor said.  
“I can what?” She asked.  
“Yes, go on and show me.” He said putting down the box and crossing his arms. “Maxine, as I said before your extraordinary.” He said. “My companions before were too but they never made the connection with me thus the connection to the TARDIS. The longer your inside you get special benefits. You’ve got half if it already. She may of brought out something inside you that was dormant, I’m getting that feeling. Although, that little look into your past was something I had never experienced doing the mind link like that.” He said.  
“You mean when you felt…” She began.  
“Yes, but you mustn’t let me have that kind of thought again. That is personal. He cleared his throat. “Very personal. I can now say how you felt about a few things and I so wish I hadn’t on both. Don’t make me sorry I brought you along.” He said gruffly.  
“Man, it’s been a long time since anyone paid attention to you. Your so grumpy.” She said putting down her suitcase on the bed. She walked back into the control room. “Branches like trees.” she said of the column like protrusions dotting the room. “She is a sentient being.” Maxine said. “Yes, so communicate with her. Talk with her. Maybe if your nice to her she’ll change your sleeping arrangements. Now you tell me how a prost…Working girl is going to know that.” He said correcting himself. “Maxine, I told you, your more than that. You’ve always been. Now, make a connection to the Tardis.” He said as she looked a little scared but shrugged it off.  
She hadn’t told him, but she’d already made the connection right after she saw her from the outside and then went inside.  
“I thought I was nuts. I kept hearing this voice say don’t be afraid.” The Doctor smiled. “That’s the TARDIS.” He said as he kept smiling.  
“TARDIS means something.” She said as he began to speak.  
“No, don’t tell me. She is. Time And, Relative Dimension In, Space. Doctor she’s so gentle.” She said as Maxine touched one of the branch like supports. The TARDIS made a happy noise.  
“You’ve got her purring?” The Doctor asked.  
“Well, if you would touch her more often she might for you.” Maxine said. The Doctor looked over at her miffed.  
“You don’t know how anymore. Everyone you love is gone right?” She asked. He looked down at the console. He shook his head yes.  
“Or might as well be.” He said.  
“Your right about me.” She said.  
“Oh, the extraordinary part? He asked.  
“I don’t belong being a working girl. I went to college. I had my Masters ready to hand in when my folks died. All the money they had went to pay the doctors and the hospital. I got stranded. Then got caught up in…” He stopped her.  
“Things happen. I can understand that.” He said looking at a scanner. “Something tells me you’ve had a lot worse than I could ever imagine. I know I probably can’t even fathom it, but I can listen, I’ve always been a good listener.” She said.  
“No, Maxine you probably can’t, and I wouldn’t ever allow myself to burden you.” He said.  
“What are friends for? You said companion. Isn’t that a friend? I mean I could be since you don’t want anything else. The offer is still open.” She said.  
“Sex does not solve everything.” He said.  
“But it sure improves the disposition.” She said.  
“I told you I wasn’t going there with you. The last thing you need is another male taking advantage of you. I won’t do that no matter how…” He trailed off.  
“That long huh?” She asked.  
“Before you were born.” He said.  
“Good Lord, no wonder your so grumpy.” She said.  
“Never you mind. Your here to experience, not to be taken advantage of.” He said.  
“Now, that’s something I never thought a male would say to me.” She said. “Get used to it. You’ve been used for the last time. Your too important.” He said. “We’re going so hold on. Next stop, a new born star in the Teland Cluster.” He said throwing a switch. Again, she was thrown against him. This time they were thrown on the floor before he could catch himself.  
“You should have your license revoked.” She said.  
“Yeah well, I already had that happen. Before you were born.” He said getting up and helping her.  
“Great, driving a TARDIS without a license.” She said. He looked at her sharply.  
“Do you want to go back? Because I can turn this TARDIS right back around and…” She shook her head no.  
“I was pulling your leg.” She said.  
“Right, dry sarcasm.” He said.  
“Dry humor.” She said. “Come and look. A star just born. Just waiting to reach it’s potential. Not unlike yourself Maxine.” He said opening the door again.  
There it was shining in splendor. Maxine got closer to the door. He grabbed her back some.  
“Stay where you can hold to something first.” He said.  
“I’m ok Doctor.” She said looking at the star with wonder.  
“How far from Earth?” She asked. He counted.  
“7 light years.” He said. “You know about the forcefield around the Tardis.” He asked.  
“Yes, she’s telling me.” She said.  
“What was your major in college?” He asked.  
“Business. I’m not very good at it though.” She said.  
“Selling your body doesn’t count.” He said.  
“It’s selling yourself.” She said.  
“Your worth more than that.” He said.  
“But sex sells.” She said.  
“Your heart was not in it or you’d done better at it. That goes for anything.” He said.  
“You know you’re not only wise your kind.” She said.  
“Maxine you’ll have me blushing. I mean that with all this talk. But thank you.” He said smiling at her.  
“You’re a rascal. Or that’s what my Granny would call you.” She said.  
“I can be cheeky.” He said.  
“Granny Thompson. I’m a lot like her. She’d be so disappointed in me.” She said.  
“But now you have a whole new life. We’ll find a way to get your Masters. So, when I take you back to Oklahoma you’ll have a way to live. I promise I’ll do this before I run out of time. Or you can stay around for the new doctor. It won’t be me any longer, but he’ll remember you. Well, after a bit. Regeneration gives you amnesia of a sort.” He said.  
“I really don’t belong anywhere. I don’t belong in England, I don’t belong in Oklahoma and really don’t belong…” He stopped her.  
“Yes, you do Maxine. You don’t seem to understand because even with a degree you’re a little bit daft Luv. I mean that in the best way possible.” He said. “Like that star you’re just beginning. But unlike it you have to move to grow.” The Doctor said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
“I’m scared.” She said.  
“So am I Maxine. I have some really hard times coming up. But you can make my last few adventures fun. We can go anywhere. I can even bring you back to the time you left that hovel of yours if you want. But I really do not want to take you there. I want you to be safe and happy even if I can’t. Your deserving of it Maxine.” He said.  
“You don’t even know me.” She said.  
“Yes, I know but I can see potential.” He said squeezing her shoulder. Then he turned and shut the door.  
“I don’t know about you, but I could use a holiday. Have you a bathing suit?” He asked.  
“Yes, but you won’t like it.” She said.  
“What do you mean I won’t like it.” He asked.  
“Well maybe you will.” She said.  
“Go. Go get it and show me. Don’t put it on.” He said as she turned and went back to get it. She came back with it in her hand. His eyes got big.  
“It’s a thong bikini.” She said as she held it up.  
“You look like a deer in the headlights.” She said.  
“Yeah I’m stunned. Really I have mixed feeling on this.” He said.  
“I know two band aids and a cork.” She said.  
“Um hum.” He said shaking his head studying it.  
“You have nothing else?” He asked.  
“No. I did well at first going to mansions and on yachts but it’s my size they don’t like. Some don’t like I’m American and some don’t like the hick drawl so I’m trying to ditch it.” She said.  
“Well you are a lot smaller than me. But I think it’s cute. As for being American and Oklahoman at that it’s exotic to me and I don’t discriminate. The bathing suite is too revealing. So, we’ll have to get you another one more suitable. We’re going to the club planet Alloxan 4. I have a free pass from helping them get rid of some nasty Arguebites. Troll like creatures tiny but when they bite you, you argue. With anyone or anything mind you. You’ll be my guest.” He said starting to hand back the bathing suit. Then he put it in the trash.  
“Maxine, you have a lovely figure, but you need to show it off not give it away. That, that thong thing just advertises. Leave some mystery. Most of all don’t cause heart attacks. I know I have two hearts but sheesh. It could take both.” He said.  
“Doctor your trying too hard. Who was she?” Maxine asked.  
“Her name was Rose. She’s very much alive. Just not with me. She left a bathing suit. I’m not sure if it will fit. She’s a lot taller than you.” He said and went and got it. It was a one piece.  
“You sure you want me to do this?” She asked.  
“Yes, she left it. Might as well get some use out of it.” He said he looked at her.  
“Well, go on and try it on.” He said waving her on. She walked reluctantly back to change and took the red thong back out of the trash can defiantly. He shook his head. While she was gone the Tardis had made her a small room and a nice full-size bed. With red satin sheets and a red satin comforter. She patted the wall.  
“Thank you, sweetie.” She said, and the Tardis purred for her.  
“I heard that.” Said the Doctor.  
“Jealous Pot.” She yelled. She heard grumblings and changed into the suit. It was two sizes too big.  
“Doc, it’s a no go.” She said.  
“Well, you tried and don’t call me Doc.” He said.  
“Sorry.” She said. “Let’s see how bad the red one is.” He said.  
“Ok, but you asked for it.” She said pulling it on. She came out to the control room.  
“Ta Da!” She said posing. He looked up another deer in the headlights look. Then he softened.  
“Wear at your own peril.” He said looking down again. She put her hands on her hips.  
“Is that all you have to say?” She asked.  
“Go put on your clothes.” He said and was not looking at her.  
“Are you going to look at me?” She asked. He looked her right in the eyes. “Better?” He asked.  
“You didn’t say what you thought.” She said.  
“I did very plainly.” He said.  
“Look, Maxine, your lovely but we are going to a club planet. They’re will be alien males there. Me one of them, but they might get the wrong idea.” The Doctor said. She let out a long breath. He still held his gaze on her eyes. Every, once in a while darting his eyes.  
“I’ll wear shorts with it.” She said. “Ok then get dressed and we will talk.” He said as she turned around. He put his head in his hand and shook his head no. “This is going to be a long holiday.” He said with a grimace. She went back and changed. He looked up and smiled.  
“Now you look at me?” She exclaimed.  
“Maxine. I was looking before but, it’s hard to look when you, oh never mind.” He said as she walked over and sat down on the bench seat.  
“Actually, it’s a lovely bathing suit. At least it wasn’t what Rose called a Brazilian. It actually covers everything but your bum. I will say that is lovely too. Just don’t advertise so much Maxine. Whoever, told you, you where ordinary was talking pure rubbish. You’re not plain.” He said.  
“I’d say that was a real compliment then Doctor. I haven’t got any makeup on. Why is that? I mean why do men not like makeup?” She said.  
“I haven’t the foggiest really. I’m not a man. But for me it is the real woman shining through. If you want to give of your true self, that’s a way to do it.” He said and he sat down.  
“Do you want to go to the club planet?” He asked. “Sure. But you’re going to have to ease up on me. Rome wasn’t built in a day you know.” She said.  
“Nor did it fall in one. Forgive me. I felt a bit protective of you, Maxine.” He said.  
“It’s ok. It’s been a while since anyone cared to do it.” She said.  
“Then let’s be companions.” He said.  
“I’ll keep your ass out of a jam and you mine.” She said spitting on her hand then offering it.  
“Maxine do you know how unsanitary that is?” He asked scrunching up his face. “It’s sealing the deal.” She said.  
“Oh, alright.” He said rolling his eyes and spitting on his hand and they shook hands.  
“Deal.” They both said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Maxine get to know one another. A friend of the Doctors comes calling and a bit of trouble does a little bonding between the Doctor and Maxine.

After Maxine had gone to bed the Doctor mulled around the control panel. He had told her he didn’t need as much sleep as she did. Maxine had said goodnight and walked off into her new room. He got them to the club planet and stashed the TARDIS away and decided to go and read a book and maybe catch some sleep for himself. He locked the TARDIS doors and went on into his bedroom. He found a book he knew would lull him to sleep and got on his bed took off his sneakers and jacket and reclined. He put on his glasses and turned on the small tiffany lamp on his nightstand. He read for a while and heard Maxine tossing turning and talking at first. Then a shriek! That woke him up and he was on like a light. He ran over to her room and knocked.   
“Maxine are you alright?” He asked. He heard her crying. “Maxine May I come in?” He asked.   
“Ok.” She said as he came in. The room was dark except for a small window with the twin moons shining brightly. He turned on her table light. She had been crying.   
“Maxine, what’s wrong?” He asked.   
“I guess first night jitters and I was reliving the attack.” She said.  
“May I sit down?” He asked. She patted the bed. He sat down.   
“Hug?” He asked putting out his long arms. She latched herself to him. He folded his arms around her.   
“It’s ok.” He said softly.   
“Doctor your good at this.” She said.   
“I told you I was the one doing most of the comforting. It’s part of being what I am.” He said.  
“What is that exactly?” She asked.   
“My race is called a Time Lord. I’m not the only one left but I guess the only one left that chooses to go by the rules. Well, mostly.” He said.   
“Are there Time ladies?” She asked.   
“There are some or were some.” He said.   
“Were?” She asked.   
“Yes. I had to put a time lock on my planet the council there had plans to ascend into only consciousness. Being omnipotent. Why am I telling you this?” He asked.   
“You need comfort on it.” She said.   
“I know it was the only decision I had.” He said.   
“You feel bad about it. Having to do it.” She said.   
“It had to be done to save well, the universe. First of all, we as Time Lords don’t interfere. We watch.” He said.   
“But you did. You took action.” She said.   
“Yes. Yes, I did.” He said.  
“So, you felt it necessary. Now you are the last of your kind with another one like you but not like you.” She said.  
“Yes.” He said. She sighed. Then hugged him tight and said.   
“You’re not one to make decisions lightly either.” She said.   
“No. Where are you going with this?” He asked.   
“Let it go. The decision is made.” She said.   
“Who is the wise one here?” He asked smiling.   
“We both are Doctor. You just need someone to say you did the right thing. I don’t care who you are your humanoid.” She said.   
“From anyone else that would be a disparaging remark.” He said.   
“I think we are going to call each other on our respective shit.” She said.   
“I get that feeling too.” He said, and he let her go and got off the bed. He looked around, then smiled.   
“She did well for you.” He said of the room.   
“Yes, she did.” Maxine said letting go of him and getting up.   
“Come back Luv. You’re not done yet.” He said pulling her back to an embrace.   
“I thought…” He stopped her.   
“This is ok. Your away from your planet and maybe a little scared. After what you’ve been though being stabbed and almost…Well let’s say I am glad I was in time.” He said kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair like he had done to his baby girl so long ago.   
She pressed her head to his chest like she had her father and instead of one heartbeat there were two. She embraced him.   
“I really miss my Daddy.” She said.   
“I know you do.” He said.   
“You miss your wife and child. A little girl.” She said. “The TARDIS is chatty tonight telling you that.” He said.   
“By all rights you could be my father several times over. I’m a child without a father and you’re a father without a child.” She said.   
“Yes. That’s very true. However, let’s just enjoy comforting each other. She leaned back.  
“Your turn.” She said as he looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders and reclined a little on the bed with his head now to her chest. Hearing her single heartbeat, it was a little disconcerting at first.   
“Everyone needs someone. You already gave me the rules.” She said now stroking his hair.   
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He smiled, embraced her around the waist.   
“You would make a good mother. This is lovely and so like my own mother. Most Gallifreyian women are filled with duty but mine was not all duty. She had a warm side. I had to go back a long way for it.” He said as he had to bend his legs a little to fit on the bed.   
“Maxine, this has nothing to do with ah well…” He began.   
“No, it doesn’t Doctor. Just two companions caring about each other. He was now the one pressing his head into her chest.   
“Just stay here with me. Be a little boy for a while.” She said running her hand to his chin to bring his face to her eyes.   
“Alright, if I’m, not too much trouble. If I’m not too heavy on you. I’m usually the one doing the holding.” He said sleepily for once. He was getting heavy on her but not too much so.  
She kissed his forehead and smoothed his chestnut hair. She began to rock him in her arms gently and hum. Him tightening up on his hold on her.   
“You even sound like a mother.” He said groggily. The Doctor was allowing her to comfort him and ease him some. What he had coming would be life changing literally for him. There was a battle Royal coming between the Master and the Doctor and neither one would win, or so it was thought. Maxine looked at the tall, skinny man on her chest. He was smiling and safe, at the moment. Her humming lulling him to sleep. Maxine, although a working girl had managed to lull a Time Lord to sleep. She put her arms around him enveloping him.   
“Goodnight Doctor.” She said.   
“Goodnight Maxine, sleep well.” He said almost inaudibly. She fell off to sleep, the twin moons shining brightly, knowing she had done a good thing for this man who wasn’t a man and he the same for her.   
The Doctor usually didn’t sleep but when he awoke in Maxine’s arms the next morning he was at first startled. He had the sensation of being held, protected. It was new to, him but he didn’t fight it. He was safely, outside the covers and fully clothed. His free hand cradled on her waist above the covers.   
Maxine stirred a little still cradling him. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and smiled.   
“Good morning Luv.” He said.   
“Good morning Doctor.” She said about to release him.   
“You stayed.” She said.   
“I did and there was nothing wrong with it. I haven’t slept that well in centuries.” He said getting up smiling at her.   
“You needed snuggles or that is what my Daddy called them.” She said moving a little in the bed.   
“Thank you for caring enough.” He said getting off the bed.   
“Thank you again for caring enough to save my life.” She said.   
“What I don’t understand is how you ran with a wound like that.” He said. “Fear, I guess.” She said.   
“Let’s not over analyze it.” He said.   
“Better not.” She said.   
“Well, I’ll leave so you can get ready for a day in the sun.” He said.   
“You’ll need a hat and some sunscreen with that fair skin you’ll burn like you were on a barbeque. Just like I will.” She said.   
“I’ll be in this suit Luv.” He said.   
“You don’t have trunks to get in the water?” She asked.  
“No, but I can watch you have a good time doing so.” He said.   
“That’s no fun.” She scowled.   
“It is what it is right now.” He said.   
“We’ll work on a pair of trunks for you. An old shirt so you won’t burn.” She said.   
“Who’s, army is going to put them on me? Eh?” He said at her door.   
“I’ll do it.” She said.   
“Wouldn’t you just.” He said smiling devilishly and was out the door.   
They were leaving for the pool and he realized she only had a cover up on. “Wear at your own peril I said.” He said looking sternly at her.   
“Yeah ok.” She said. He shook his head in disapproval and left the TARDIS. They found a place on the poolside and sat down. A waitress took their order. The Doctor got one of those umbrella drinks, sort of like a Pina colada. She decided on the same. Something festive. She had just taken off the cover up and The Doctor rolled his eyes again disapprovingly.   
“Stop it.” She said roughly.   
“Your funeral.” He said matter of factly.   
“Quit being a stick in the mud.” She said. He let out an exasperated breath. “Turn around.” He said more like an order. Circling the air with a downward pointer. He looked at the bathing suit on the small but built young woman. “I can still see your bum but, you my dear do have a lovely petite figure. You pull it off successfully enough. If the males here leave you alone, which is not likely, I might listen more to the I’m too plain, I’m too, short, I’m too American thing you were talking about. But I doubt it.” He said as she crossed her arms.   
“My drawl too.” She said.   
“Nonsense, it’s different and it’s cute, I rather like it and you can insert back in some of the slang if you wish. I’ve noticed you haven’t said Y’all once or is that just Texas?” He asked.   
“I worked hard to get rid of all that.” She said as the more she talked the harder her drawl emerged.   
“Maxine be yourself and try not to sound like everyone else. You don’t seem to mind not dressing like other women. It’s one of your best features. Use it to your advantage like you’re doing now. Don’t be angry, be proud.” He said.   
Unfortunately, he was right. She tried too hard.   
“Have some fun Maxine.” He said and smiled at her.   
“What about you?” She said.  
“I can splash by the side watching you. Someone will have too. Something tells me you’re going to be a big hit with the males.” He said.   
“Why’s, that?” She asked. He got up close to her ear and took her hand.   
“If I wasn’t who I am Luv, this morning when you put that bathing suit on, we’d still be in the TARDIS. But I will say one thing in your defense your independent.” He said and kissed her hand.   
“Doctor?” Came from behind him. He let her hand go and turned.  
“Jack? Jack Harness what are you…” the Doctor began.   
“And who is this ravishing creature?” He said coming up to Maxine taking her hand and kissing it.  
“Jack, meet Maxine Thompson. Maxine this is a friend for the lack of a better word, Captain Jack Harness.” The Doctor said.   
“Pleasure to meet you Miss Thompson.” Jack said taking her hand and kissing it. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He looked at Jack.  
“What are you wearing Jack?” He asked.   
“Trunks and t shirt unlike yourself. Aren’t you hot?” He asked as the Doctor just stood there looking at Jack.  
“You’re as bad as Maxine.” The Doctor said.   
“Well, one does want a hint of color.” Jack said of his very loud trunks.   
“I have a feeling you two will have a lot in common. Well, say for a few things, right Jack.” The Doctor said.   
“Since the Doctor is in a stick in the mud frame of mind today, would you like to go and swim Miss Thompson?” He asked holding out his hand.   
“I would Captain.” She said.   
“Excuse us Doctor.” Jack said.  
“Give us a moment Jack will you please?” The Doctor asked. Jack looked a bit taken aback.   
“Well ok.” He said figuring Maxine was probably more than just a companion. But he had never known the Doctor to have a girlfriend well maybe Rose but that was over forever. Because the dimensions closed forever, sealing Rose Tyler, her family and Tentoo in with no way back into this dimension. Something he had lived too regret. However, nothing could be done now to fix it. The dimensional cannon only worked when the walls of the universe were somehow broken and they were fixed or healed now.   
“What is it Doctor?” she asked.   
“There’s something I need to tell you about Jack.” He said.   
“He’s gay.” She said.   
“The trunks a dead giveaway, eh?” He asked.  
“Yep, but he seems fun and won’t bother me. Until we can get you some trunks.” She said allowing the drawl back into her voice.   
“Oh, that’s so much better. Suit’s your character much better.” He said smiling and sweating.   
“Maxine, come on Babe, let’s have some fun.” Jack said.   
“You heard the man. Go, go.” He said shooing her off. Jack grabbed her hand and ran and jumped into the pool holding her hand splashing the Doctor. She squealed going in.   
The Doctor couldn’t be mad. He had thought she hadn’t had fun in a long time. Neither had he. Surely, they had a little shop for swimming attire. What to use for money though. He went quickly to ask if he could charge to the room although they had planned to stay in the TARDIS. The Doctor checked with his friend and it was fine to do so and they gave him a room with two beds. It did look strange when he entered to put on the trunks. A dark brown pair to his knees. He took her suggestion and got a shirt to wear to keep the sunburn down. He put back on the sunglasses and zinc on his nose and went back out to where Jack and Maxine were. Maxine saw him and swam up to the side of the pool.  
“I hope you put on sun screen on the parts showing.” She said.   
“Could I use some of yours?” He asked.   
“Sure, let me help you.” She said as he waved her off and she got out of the pool anyway. She got out and went over to where he was putting on the sunscreen. He had already taken off his shoes and was applying to his arms and legs.   
“Take off the shirt.” She said.   
“No need.” He said.   
“My, you look nice in your new trunks. Great legs but a little white.” She said grabbing the bottle and tugging on his shirt.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“Because you’ll burn though the shirt. Trust me.” She said.   
“Well ok.” He said pulling off his shirt and her applying the sunscreen to his back then his chest.   
“Now put it back on if your shy. Although, you have nothing to be shy about.” She said winking.   
“I think Maxine that is quite enough help. Go play with Jack.” He said.   
“I really like Jack. I haven’t had so much fun in quite a while. No one is bothering me with him. He came just in time.” She said.   
“Good, since I won’t be getting wet.” He said.   
“You bought those trunks and you are not swimming?” She asked.   
“Oh, I forgot to tell you we have a room. We can charge to the room or, so my friend said.” He looked at her and brought his sunglasses down.   
“Your still extraordinary even wet.” He said.   
“Thanks. Does your Sonic Screwdriver have a dry ear setting?” She asked.   
“I can fix it, which ear?” He asked putting the sonic in his hand hidden by a towel and she put her the ear that was affected to him.   
He pointed his sonic Screwdriver at her ear and aimed it accordingly. In a moment, her ear was dry. “Thanks. Doctor, do you swim?” She asked.   
“Yes. I just don’t like being wet.” He said.   
“Oh, come on.” She said.  
“Go play with Jack. I have things to go over. Have fun. Don’t worry about me.” He said.   
“We have a room now?” She asked.   
“I’ll tell you later.” He said. “Go on I have some things to figure out.” He said, and he got the umbrella nearby and made some shade for himself.   
“Go, I’m still watching you. Why wouldn’t I? The both of you need supervision.” The Doctor said smiling at her. Jack came dripping over to her.   
“Something wrong?” He asked.   
“Maxine, go on and have fun. You are a traveling companion too, I’m sure Jack will keep you busy.” He said as she frowned.  
“You’re not going to swim with me.” She said.   
“Not now. I also am not staying out here too long. You shouldn’t either.” He said.   
“He’s right Gorgeous. Just for a little while then you can both come back later in the evening. They have the pool open 24/7. No use in burning. I can come back later too. You really know how to have a good time. I mean that in a good way.” He said.   
“Oh, if you only knew.” The Doctor said chuckling.   
“What about her being an ex-working girl? Yeah, she told me. She’s got it in her head she’s plain. Maxine your anything but. Your extraordinary.” Jack said smiling.   
“Yes, she is. So, if two people are in agreement about you then you have yet to discover your potential Maxine. So, only a little while longer for both of us then we will go and get a few things and move into the room. There are two beds. If you want I can trade it for a suite.” He said.   
“It’s up to you. You’re the one with the friend here.” She said.   
“I didn’t think when I got it. There would be a great deal more privacy for both of us.” He said.   
“Well, ok.” Maxine said.   
“I’ll go and fix this right away. I feel as though privacy has not been afforded to you very often and for a while.” He said.   
“Not really. In the last few years not much at all.” She said. He turned and picked up his things and smiled at her.   
“Then it’s done. I’ll go right now.” He said.   
“Have fun but not for much longer.” He said walking off in the direction of the desk.   
“You do know Maxine he is a rare man.” Jack said.   
“Yeah, I’m sure of it now.” She said as he took her by the hand and jumped back into the water.   
The Doctor got them a suite then he went and got Maxine out of the pool. “Maxine, come along now. Enough sun.” He said. She didn’t hear him, so he whistled though his fingers and got her and everyone else’s attention. “Sorry.” He said, and she said her see you later to Jack. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She walked up out of the pool. Her hair slicked back from the water. The Doctor watching her ascend from the poolside. Maxine was growing on the Doctor.   
He walked up to the stairs and put out his hand.  
“My Dear.” He said smiling.   
“Goodness, you’re a real gentleman.” She said putting her hand in his.   
“Thank you. My mother would be pleased you said that.” He said, and he let her hand go. “We have a suite now. But we will need to get clean clothes.” He said as she put on her sandals and they went back to the TARDIS.   
They packed for two days and went to the Suite. They walked in and it was really nice. They both smiled at each other.   
“You really know how to impress a girl.” She said.   
“I just wanted us to have a way to get things without money. It is nice isn’t it though.” He said.   
“It’s the nicest place I’d stayed with a man. Er, male.” She said.   
“Well, this time you will only have to enjoy the benefits of being here instead of having to well, anyway.” He said.   
“You don’t know what a relief it is.” She said.   
“Good, I hope you feel safe with me.” He said.   
“Safer than I have been since my father and mother back in Oklahoma.” She said.   
“Maxine, getting off the subject, I wonder do you have a little black dress?” He asked.   
“Oh, like for dinner?” She said.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“Umm, no I wasn’t taken to dinner I was dessert most of the time.” She said. His face fell into a scowl. Not only was she not really wanted she didn’t even get a meal for her trouble. He knew the heavens did not mean for her to be a working girl. She would have a very important role, later on with him.   
“Well then, Maxine go to one of the shops and pick out one or two for our time here. Oh, and get another bathing suit.” He said. He handed her the token he was given and then called down to the shop and told them. “I don’t want to see it until tonight. Go change and get your dress. Go now, Luv.” He said as she kissed his cheek and then scampered off to her room yelling   
“Thank you!” He smiled after her and said almost to himself.   
“Your welcome Maxine, you’ve more than earned it. Or ever will.”   
Maxine got her dress a, 1930’s like dress with a dip in front and in back but not much. It was black silk file. When she came out for dinner the Doctor was noticeably taken aback by her subtle beauty. He smiled.   
“You look beautiful.” He said.   
“You’re not looking too shabby yourself Doctor.” She said of him in his Tux. “You are a handsome devil.”   
He at first got an air of ego then he felt bad about it. She really meant everything she said. It humbled him. He hung his head but looked at her with his big brown eyes. “Thank you, Maxine. I think one of the reasons you’re here is to keep me centered and maybe a little humbled. After the Mars adventure, I really blew it. I think you’re going to keep me out of that kind of trouble either that or find more but right now I know, you’re a lady of your word. I have to warn you every time I wear this Tux something bad happens.” He said and held his arm out for her.  
“I can imagine.” She said as she took it and they walked out of the room him locking it.   
They had a lovely candlelight dinner and a walk by the water ending at the pool. The water glistening in the moonlight with the rising of the moons. Maxine thought it all quite beautiful.   
“You know Doctor we could change and have a swim.” She said.   
“Oh no, I’m not one for swimming. Really I’m not.” He said.   
“Then why did you buy the trunks?” She asked.   
“So, I wasn’t so bloody hot. But you were right about me burning though the shirt. I’m a little red but not as bad I as would have been had you not insisted on putting the sunscreen on under the shirt, it would have been worse.” He said as they sat talking.   
The pool was filling up again. Jack came back as he said he would and came over to the table.   
“Wow look at you! Your gorgeous woman!” He said and took her hand and kissed it.   
“Isn’t she though.” The Doctor said. Maxine giggled nervously, them putting on so about her.   
“Thank you both.” She said.   
“Maxine go and put on your new bathing suit. Have some more fun with Jack.” He said.   
“What about you?” She asked.   
“Watching you is enough. Now go and get your new bathing suit on.” The Doctor said smiling at her. Jack took her hand and kissed it again.   
“Well if you don’t mind.” She said.   
“Please enjoy yourself Maxine. I’m sure you’ve had very little of that.” He said.   
“Lately Doctor none of it.” She said.   
“Then go on.” He said, and Jack let go her hand she walked over to him again and kissed his cheek leaving her burgundy lipstick on his cheek. She took her thumb and was about to wipe it off.   
“Go and have fun.” He said stopping her. She smiled at him and mouthed “Thank you.” And ran off.  
“Yes, she is extraordinary Doctor. Where did you meet her?” Jack asked.   
“Someone had stabbed her. One of her clients. That really should be reported. I was almost too late to help her, but I repaired her with the Sonic Screwdriver.” The Doctor said.   
“Doctor, why don’t you go and get on your trunks and have a little fun yourself. Looks like you could use it. Surprise her.” Jack said.  
“Oh, your much more fun for her splashing about. You know how to well, play.” He said.   
“You’ll never know until you try. I can only keep her out of trouble. That bathing suit she had on stirred the males up. I would imagine you’re not immune to her either. I know you’re not supposed too but it doesn’t mean it wouldn’t happen. Now I know you’re not that type of man. But you are on holiday. You know how to tone things down. Did you say new bathing suit?” He asked.   
“It’s hides more. No more bum hanging out.” The Doctor said.   
“You’re going to miss that.” Jack said.   
“I get the feeling whatever she wears will stick in my mind. She is a lovely young woman. Pity she doesn’t think she is.” The Doctor said.   
“Yes, it is.” Jack said as she came out in a one piece. In black, with high cut legs and a deep v with slats across it.   
“Well, she said it covered more. Looks more that the parts showing…have been rearranged.” The Doctor said a little in shock. His head tilted to one side. Jack chuckled seeing the Doctor, so bug eyed.  
“Doctor she’s beautiful. I think you’re going to have to let her be what she is.” Jack said.   
“That’s easy for you to say.” He said getting a more pleasant look on his face.   
“Better?” She asked.   
“Let’s just say it’s rearranged and leave it there Maxine. It’s fine.” The Doctor said.   
“Why don’t you get those trunks on and go in with me.” She said.   
“I don’t know there’s a lot of people here. It wouldn’t be dignified.” He said.   
“Suit yourself. C’mon Jack let’s go and play.” She said as she grabbed Jack’s hand this time.   
“Gotta go, whoa Maxine!” Jack said as he wasn’t quite ready to plunge into the pool.   
The Doctor shoved his hands into his tux pants pockets and had a stern look on his face. He took his high-topped covered toe and rolled a small rock with it then kicked it out of the way. It was more frustration than being angry. He did want to frolic in the water but was almost afraid. It was boarding on something he wasn’t supposed to do. Rose and he had done a lot of what he was supposed to not, do and he was afraid feelings would start again. Not because of what she had been. He was fine with putting that in her past. But what might have been seeing this was his last hurray, or so he thought. He didn’t want to long for things he could never have or ever would. He sat down a little grim faced and put on his glasses to read some notes he was making for himself. He saw Maxine on Jack’s shoulders they were playing volley ball in the water.   
“Wow look at her!” The Doctor said as she got off Jack’s shoulders and spiked the ball.   
“Good show Maxine!” The Doctor said as he sat watching the game and less the notes he was making. He got up and went to the side of the pool. He had become a one man cheering section in a short amount of time. The way she handled that ball they were beating the crap out of a pair of Nuetions, big hairy blue people who really hated losing.  
“Human’s 2 Nuetions 0!” The Doctor said.   
“C’mon Jack and Maxine.” The Doctor was now cheerleading.   
“Hey, Doctor want me to get you a pair of pom poms?” Maxine yelled.   
“Not my style Maxine.” The Doctor said as she spiked again. The Doctor watched her this time jump out of the water hitting the ball.   
“She really is extraordinary.” The Doctor said to himself. He watched how gracefully she executed the spikes.   
“She’s done this before.” The Doctor said. Jack and Maxine won the game though.   
As she rose from the water and the doctor handed her a towel. She dried herself. “Good show you two. Bravo!” He said clapping.   
“I was on my college volleyball team.” She said.   
“Your good, I watched you execute those spikes. I do mean execute.” He said. The happy excitement was over though. The Nuetions were ticked at loosing.   
“Oh Maxine, why did you have to get a game with Nuetions.” He said as they rose out of the water and being really mouthy doing it.   
“Human slime cheat us.” One said.   
“This is an oh shit, moment Doctor.” Jack said.   
“Your telling me.” The Doctor said gathering Maxine behind him.   
“Maxine, do as I say. These two are really upset you and Jack won. They hate outward affection by any species. I might have to resort to something drastic. So, if I do just run with it.” He said.   
“Yeah like what?” She asked.   
“Just do as I say ok? No time for 20 questions or a lecture.” He said.   
“Well what do you have to say for yourself female.” Said the biggest of the two Nuetions.   
“My name is Maxine.” She said stepping out from behind the doctor. He took her hand and gripped it. “Disgusting. Look her male has her by the hand.” He said.   
“Yes, I’m her male. What of it. She and Jack won the game fair and square.” The Doctor said.   
“It speaks.” They both laughed. He pulled her closer. Maxine was a little surprised. He was handling her.   
“She’s mine. Leave her alone. You don’t want to start something with us.” The Doctor said.   
“Your species is completely disgusting. Pawing and sucking on each other.” The smaller one said. The Doctor paused a moment to think about that. He translated it.  
“You mean kissing and embracing? You mean like this?” The Doctor said as he looked away first brought Maxine closer and kissed her. In doing so he passed the TARDIS key to her by pushing it into her mouth. Maxine’s eyes grew big as he kissed her then the key emerged.   
“Don’t swallow it.” He said into her ear making it look like affection then she quickly put it into her hand. He rubbed her arm in affection and went for her ear again.   
“Run.” He said and pulled her along, her having just enough time to catch Jack’s hand and pulled him along.   
“Follow me!” The Doctor yelled as the Nuetions where right behind them.   
“The TARDIS will protect us.” The Doctor said. Jack and the Doctor could outrun them but not with Maxine.   
The Doctor ducked down into a glade and put Maxine over his shoulder before she had time to say anything. The two men began running again and up to the Tardis. He let Maxine down and she used the key to open it and they all ran in and she locked it.   
“I’ll call my friend. Security needs to be notified. That species is not allowed on Club Planets because they are easily agitated. Maxine, you did nothing wrong. That had nothing to do with your bathing suit as far as I can see.” The Doctor said.   
“I know. Sore losers. Next time you pass me something that big don’t try shoving it in my mouth. Especially while you’re trying to give me some tongue.” She said angrily.   
“What? I did what? No, I was trying to get the key into your mouth that’s it.” He said angrily.   
“You could have pressed it into my hand if you wanted me to have it.” She said.   
“That would have been a good idea. However, Nuetions hate seeing affection of any kind. I was hoping if they saw affection they might leave and there would be no confrontation.” He said. She handed the key back. He waved her off.   
“It’s yours. For whatever time we are traveling together.  
“Um Doctor, I need to get back. I bet Maxine is cold too. Call your friend so we can go back.” Jack said.   
“Sorry, ok.” The Doctor said seeing Maxine was shivering as much as Jack was. He went to the control panel and called his friend.   
The Nuetions had already been caught and booted off the Club planet. Security had already been advised. “Maxine I’m sorry if I unnerved you.” The Doctor said.   
“Yeah, all this platonic crap you were spilling and then all touchy feely.” She said.   
“I improvised.” He said.   
“I thought you might just do me there the way…” Jack broke in.   
“Maxine, give him a break will ya babe. Those Nuetions really hate affection and will usually leave if you start displaying it.” Jack said.   
“Well, ok if you say so Jack. I think the Doctor doesn’t know what he wants to tell you the truth. I know I’m probably confusing things a lot.” She said. “Let’s just get back before you and I freeze our buns off.” Jack said. The Doctor took off his Tux Jacket and put it on Maxine.   
“Your teeth are chattering. The last thing I want is for you to get sick.” He said.   
“Thanks, we’ll have it cleaned.” She said as the TARDIS opened the door. The three of them walked though and they heard the lock. She went into stealth mode.   
They walked back to the pool and found their stuff had been trashed. The Doctor picked up his notes and balled up the pieces of paper that was the note book he was using. Maxine picked up one of the torn sheets and smoothed it. It was a sketch of Rose Tyler.   
“She’s pretty.” Maxine said trying to be comforting.   
“Yes, yes she was.” He said.   
“Is she dead?” Maxine asked.   
“Safe, in another universe with her family. Remember I told you.” He said crumpling it up again.  
“You love her.” Maxine said.   
“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” He asked. Jack pulled Maxine aside.   
“Maxine, honey don’t ask about Rose unless he offers. It’s…” The Doctor broke in.   
“Maxine has a right to know about Rose, Martha and Donna. I’ll tell you when I can. Jack she’s here to witness my end to some degree. She already knows a lot. The TARDIS talks to her. She and Maxine made a connection the first night. None of my other companions did. Not even Rose. It’s ok. Maxine is here for a reason.” The Doctor said. Jack seemed relieved at hearing that.   
“Good, I’m glad.” Jack said.   
“You and Maxine need to get changed. Go on and do that. It’s about time for you and Maxine to sleep. I’ll stay and get the pieces together. Whatever notes I jotted down are ruined anyway.” He said. Maxine handed him the picture of Rose.   
“I’m sorry they ruined your work.” She said.   
“Perhaps I shouldn’t have been trying to set down things long buried. A wake up, call Maxine.” He said. She kissed his cheek and then turned to walk over to Jack. He caught her arm.  
“Your compassion is appreciated Maxine.” He said. She smiled.   
“I’m not doing it for that, you lost something, maybe I can help you find it.” She said as he let her go. He smiled.   
“Perhaps. I’ll be in our suite soon.” He said.   
“Ok.” She said, and Jack and Maxine walked off toward their suites. Jack took Maxine’s hand and kissed it.   
“He’s complicated.” She said.   
“Oh, but not for you babe, you like complicated don’t you.” He said.   
“Yeah, somewhat.” She said.   
“Your further with him than any of the other companions. Well except Donna. Donna was his conscience. She was his best friend or, so he said.” Jack said.   
“I’ll let him tell me.” She said.   
“Yeah it would be better seeing that’s what he said he would do. I’ve never known the Doctor to not keep his word. Hey, I’ll give you a communicator, so we can keep up and you can call me should you need me.” He said.   
“If that’s possible.” She said.  
“You won’t need it for long Maxine. Your coming into your purpose. I can see that. If you’ve made contact with the TARDIS she’s going to be more help to you more than I can. I certainly had fun today. Do you think the Doctor will let us have some more fun?” He asked.   
“I think that’s possible. I think we are already friends.” Maxine said.   
“We are Maxine. You already know his time is growing short.” Jack said.   
“Just to be the Doctor or so the Tardis said.   
“I have no idea what that means, if you can tell me later?” He asked.   
“Sure, when I can voice it.” Maxine said. Maxine hugged Jack and the Doctor saw it. He smiled a ridged smiled. Then she let him go and kissed his cheek and Jack kissed hers. “See ya Gorgeous.” Jack said and let her go. Maxine turned around and saw the Doctor standing there.   
“Maxine I’ll understand if you would rather go with Jack traveling. I’ll warn you interdimiitional jumps are a lot harder than using the TARDIS to travel.” He said.   
“No, I’m supposed to be with you.” She said.   
“I said rather Maxine because, I’m complicated, grumpy and set in most of my ways. I don’t have a lot of time left.” He said.   
“I won’t abandon you. I like Jack, but he is not you.” She said as he opened the suite door. They walked in. She gave him his Tux Jacket.   
“I won’t abandon you. Ever. You can set me in the middle of no freaking where and I’ll find you, help you. Care for you. Keep you safe.” She said. He looked at her serious and now wet face.   
“Wouldn’t you just.” He said wiping a tear off her face.   
“I would, you could abandon me, but I will never abandon you.” She said.   
“I won’t do that, not to you. Not to the extraordinary woman. I’d truly be barmy for that. Now go and have a shower and at least wind down from the day. I’m not going to leave you.” He said.   
“You had to know, now you do.” She said.   
“I did and you too.” He said as she hugged him. She was still a little wet and she moved back some.   
“No.” He said and pulled her back.  
“You’ll get wet.” She said as he brought her closer.   
“Maybe damp.” He said.   
“Now Maxine go and get yourself a bath and warm up. I’ll be in to say goodnight after.” He said.   
“You don’t know what it means to me to have privacy.” She said.   
“I can, enjoy.” He said as he let her go.   
“Thank you.” She said, and she ran off to her room.   
“Your welcome.” He said.   
Maxine drew her bath and turned on her iPod and put on 10,000 Maniacs. These are the Days. He had heard it before, but he was listening though fresh ears. “These are days you’ll remember. Never before and never since, I promise, will the whole world be as warm as this, And, as you feel it. You’ll know it’s true, that you are blessed and lucky It’s true that you are touched by something that will grow and bloom in you.” He heard her sing. He smiled. He put his hand up to the door.   
“Yes Maxine. We both are.” He said reverently.   
“These are days you will remember. When May is rushing over you with desire to be part the miracles you see in every hour. You’ll know it’s true that you are blessed and lucky. It’s true that you, are touched by something will grow and bloom in you. These are the days. That you might fill with laughter until you break. These are the days you might feel a shaft of light across your face. And when you do you know how it was meant to be. See the signs and know their meaning. It’s true, that you know how it was meant to be. Hear the signs and know they’re speaking. To you, to you.  
The Doctor left her to her bath and the music. He could just hear it in his room. It inspired him to get his own bath and relax. He put on his lounge pants and t shirt and knocked on Maxine’s bathroom door. As he hadn’t heard her get out. She had fallen asleep.   
“Maxine, you ok in there?” He asked. She jumped.  
“Yeah doctor. I fell asleep in the bathtub. I’ll be out soon.” She said.   
“Ok I was wondering I hadn’t heard you come out of there. You’ll get all pruney.” He said.   
“Thanks for checking I tend to fall asleep in the tub.” She said as he heard the stopper on the tub. “Ok then.”   
The Doctor said and went back to his room. He heard her open her door. He got up and walked to her door. “Well, I hope your warmer.” He said.   
“I got cold again.” She said. He smiled a pensive smile.   
“Maxine, you know if you wanted this could be your night for comfort. Just until you go to sleep.” He said as her teeth were still chattering as she was getting into bed. She slid over.   
“Yes, please I’m freezing.” She said as he put the covers over her sat on the bed and propped himself up with some pillows.   
“Come here.” He said as she really was cold and fit and glided into his arms.   
“You generate a lot of heat.” She said.   
“You generate a lot of cold.” He said, and he put a hand to her forehead.   
“No fever.” He said and snuggled her closer. She heard the twin heartbeats again. He reached over and turned off the light at the bedside. The twin moons shone bright again, but it was a different room and not quite as lovely.   
“There now warmer now?” He asked.   
“Much.” She said. He smoothed her hair again like he had his daughter.   
“I bet you were a good Daddy. I feel just like I did when my Daddy did this. I can’t believe he’s gone and I’ll never see him again. Nor my mother. Both good people, although I was a Daddy’s girl.” She said.   
“Closer to your dad, eh?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said feeling warm and safe. She knew he wasn’t her dad, but the bond was growing between them. It had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with compassion.   
The Doctor was doing as he was supposed to do. However, He did find her attractive. She was far from plain, yes, she was short, but she couldn’t help that any more than he could help being tall. As far as being American he didn’t discriminate. The drawl was one of her best features too.   
“I’m sure you could tell off anyone and make you sound bigger than you are.” He said.   
“Yes. I’ve been known to do that. I can be a spit fire.” She said.   
“Undoubtedly.” He said.   
“I’ll go when you fall asleep.” He said.   
“Sure.” she said starting to feel warm and comfortable. He kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her and she, to him.   
He laid there with her above the covers and began falling off to sleep too. That night they both felt safe and warm in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Maxine continue to bond and continue to protect each other. Surprise is the name of the game and both the Doctor and Maxine have to hold on to each other in the wake of all of them.

The next morning the Doctor tucked his arm around Maxine and spooned her. In the night he had gone to sleep, his arms around her and in the night had rolled to his side and she was backed up to him and he had put his arm protectively around her and gotten under the covers because he had gotten a little cold.   
They had become comfortable with each other quickly. Now friends for life. First and foremost. The Doctor opened his eyes and realized where he was and who he was with. At first, he looked at where he was. Under the covers this time with his arm around Maxine. He looked under the covers. He still had his t shirt and lounge pants on and breathed a sigh of relief on that.   
Then he began thinking, it wasn’t so bad waking with her in his arms even if they hadn’t done anything. He still felt like she was protecting him and him her. He heard her sigh. Still asleep cradled in his arms.   
“But we can’t do this.” He said. It was bordering on the thou shalt nots, in the Time Lord Code. Then he thought no. “The feeling is not of want but of need. Of value, of necessity. Screw the code right now. At least in this instance. They were both warm and cozy and still he might go back to sleep. His arm around her waist. Spooned beside her. But the temptation was there.   
“Just get a grip. You promised her you wouldn’t treat her like other men had. You said you were above that”. Well this had to prove it. He felt lazy and warm protecting her. From what exactly? Oh, yeah from every other male out there who would use her and hurt her maybe even kill her. That wouldn’t happen, not with him around.” He said to himself.   
The warmth and the soft was lulling him back into sleep when she rolled over and into his arms. Her hand on his chest.   
“Doctor.” She said in her sleep. That woke him a little.   
“Sweet Maxine.” He said quietly. She snuggled up against him then opened up her eyes. It didn’t startle her.   
She looked up at him and smiled and hugged him. “I thought…” He stopped her. “I didn’t mean to stay, I fell asleep.” He said.   
“It’s ok, you were guarding me and I you.” She said sitting up.   
“We are still dressed so I think nothing happened.” He said.   
“No, I would have known it.” She said. “I think I would too.” The Doctor said.   
“Let’s get dressed and have breakfast. Oh, I wanted to talk to you about a kitchen. The TARDIS said she was willing to help me with one if it was ok with you.” She said.   
“Well, we don’t have one. This is a battle ship Maxine.” He said.   
“Battleships on earth have mess halls. Same thing.” She said.   
“I don’t know.” He said.   
“Doctor, I’m human and I have to eat, and you can’t keep going on favors. It would save on money for the place we are staying they might have us back if it looked more we weren’t taking advantage. We can give up the suite and just stay in the TARDIS. She really did want to give me a kitchen. I love to cook. I brought all of Granny Thompson’s recipes. I even have some of my own. You could even give me some of your mama’s and I would do my best with them. She said.   
“You’d do that for me? I mean if we could find the ingredients.” He asked.   
“Yes, I sure would.” She said. The Doctor got out of bed.   
“Then let her do it. Do it like you want it Maxine.” He said.   
“Ok. I will, and you won’t be sorry. She said she could provide everything. We could bring in food. Although she said she could provide that too if you’d just asked her nicely. You know how you told me to ask for the room.” She said. He smiled.   
“I forget to do as I say.” He said.   
“Well get going. Sleeping with me is one thing but…” He turned to go.   
“That’s all we did.” He said.   
“I know.” She said.   
“Maxine, we are boarding on…” She stopped him.   
“No, we aren’t. You have a friend for life. We protect each other and how else do we do that you in your room and me in mine?” She asked.   
“True. I’m going. See you in a bit.” He said.   
“You bet Doctor.” She said. It took the TARDIS a while, but she got the Maison kitchen like Maxine had asked for.   
They walked to the Tardis and into her past the control panel and into the ship itself. A new hallway was there and upon entering the new kitchen The TARDIS opened the kitchen door for them. The Doctor smiled.   
“Oh, Maxine it’s lovely and light. Much like yourself if I may say so. Light as in emitting.” He said smiling then going in.   
“Oh, my she’s outdone herself. You know she loves you, don’t you?” She said.   
“Ah, no I didn’t.” He said. “She does. She, loves me too Doctor. I can feel it.” Maxine said.   
“So, I guess that means you’ll be staying for the new Doctor.” He said.   
“Maxine looked at him.   
“No, I’m staying with you.” She said. “  
But Maxine, I’m going to either die or regenerate.” He said.   
“Regenerate maybe, not die.” She said.   
“Your speaking in riddles.” He said.   
“I haven’t figured it out yet. Don’t worry so much about it you can’t change it. Doctor trust me.” She said grabbing bread and eggs and milk.   
“What are you going to prepare?” he asked.   
“French toast and…” She looked at what was available.   
“Link sausage?” She asked.   
“Sounds good. You can make that out of this?” He asked.   
“Well, this and a few other things.” She said.   
“I’ll help you clean up. Oh, and I can help you prepare I am good with a knife.” He said.   
“So am I.” She said.   
“Maxine, do, you still feel well like you don’t fit?” He asked.   
“A little. But that’s fading. The TARDIS has taught me a lot in just a few days. You’ve also taught me a lot and Jack too.” She said getting the butter for the pan.   
“I should call him to come and eat with us.” She said.   
“Oh, you mean at the hotel. I can do that.” The Doctor said.   
“Just tell him to come. He doesn’t need to bring anything.” She said as he was walking out of the kitchen.   
“Ok Luv.” He said and did just that. Jack was thrilled to come and see the new kitchen and dining area. The TARDIS had put a large wooden table and two chairs with bench seats on either, sides. The scene outside was rural France with a view of a vineyard.   
“Maxine, I’ll take you to France if you’d like. But it might be our last stop. There is a Phosphorus Carousel on the great planet of Miguella Gestat. You won’t be able to ride it, but it might interest you.” He said setting the table.   
“Sounds beautiful.” She said as Jack walked in with a small bouquet.   
“Good morning Doctor. So, the TARDIS has a kitchen now?” Jack asked smiling and looking around.   
“Yes. Maxine wanted one, so the TARDIS was nice enough to form her one and stock it until we can.” The Doctor said smiling.   
“Smells heavenly in here Maxine. Good morning Beautiful.” He said kissing her cheek and giving her the bouquet. She took it from him and kissed his cheek.   
“Thank you, Jack. Good morning.” Maxine said as the Doctor rolled his eyes. Jack produced a interdiminational jumper.   
“In case you need me, or you need a fast getaway. Don’t let the Doctor see it.” Jack said.   
“Ok. Thank you, Jack.” She said putting it in her pocket of the apron she had on.   
“It has a call button the big red one. The green one is to jump.” He said quickly.   
“Oh, enough fawning Jack. She’ll be all soggy.” The Doctor said a little ticked. Jack dropped Maxine hand after he kissed it.   
“Doctor, you need to be doing this not me your right. Maxine is just so…” The Doctor broke in.   
“Extraordinary. Yes, I know. I’m not going to treat her like other men have.” He said even more ticked.   
“Boys stop it.” Maxine said.   
“He started it, fawning all over you.” The Doctor said.   
“He meant nothing but affection Doctor.” The Doctor was fuming. He had wanted to give her flowers and he had wanted to do the fawning. But he had made her a promise. What he didn’t understand right then was he could because he wouldn’t be treating her like other men.   
“The food will get cold.” Maxine said.   
“Have a seat Jack.” Jack turned and sat by the Doctor.   
“I meant nothing by it. Well, it’s just hard not to.” He said. Jack put his hand out.   
“How am I gonna step on your toes eh Doc?” He asked. The Doctor softened and shook Jack’s hand. “  
I know.” He said.   
“Good let’s eat, this looks marvelous.” Jack said as they dug into breakfast. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes.   
“Simply marvelous Maxine. I don’t usually eat breakfast.” He said.   
“Nor much at all, your far too skinny. Handsome but skinny.” She said.   
“I won’t be, eating good things like this.” He said.   
“I’ll have to take out those pants, but I can do that. Granny taught me a lot of things.” She said.   
“That’s a reason why your extraordinary, it’s in your genes.” The Doctor said.   
“In your genes, hum.” He said retrieving his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at Maxine. He had never really done a genetic scan. His face brightened.   
“Some of your dormant t cells have woken up.” He said. Your human through and through but these cells are dormant ones. Perhaps the the TARDIS woke them in contacting you and you acknowledging her.” The Doctor said.   
“I have kinda known that since she contacted me. You just spelled it out for all of us.” Maxine said.   
“Your grandmother seems like an extraordinary woman.” The Doctor said.   
“She was. She could make something from nothing, but they were poor, and she had too. My great grandmother and her, lived through the American Depression. She told me stories of how bad things were, but they always had something to eat and clothes because she made them. But what has all this to do with me?” She asked.   
“You come from sturdy pioneer stock my dear. It’s been ingrained in you for your survival and it appears mine too. The cells are special only unto you to use as you please now. They had to be awakened by the TARDIS.” The Doctor said.   
“Yes, yes that’s what she’s been saying and because this sci fi stuff doesn’t alarm me. It’s taken less time to accept it.” She said.   
“Um it’s not sci fi Maxine. All this is reality.” He said.   
“Want me to just call it the weird stuff?” She asked.   
“That would be an accurate description. You forget I’m an alien.” He said. “No, I know you are but humanoid. That is human like.” She said.   
“Still from anyone else that would be disparaging.” He said. Jack stayed a little while then left them. Fawning again over Maxine.   
“You had better ease up on her or you’ll make her mad and not have a chance with her.” Jack said to the Doctor.   
“I’ve really no chance at all with her but while I breath I want to give her the respect she deserves and the comfort she doesn’t have any longer seeing her family is gone. She’s far more important than what she used to be and that was a receptacle if you understand.” The Doctor said.   
“Well with that I’m going. I’ve never known you to be daft but your heading that way.” Jack said.   
“I only meant, as I said I am not going to treat her…” Jack smiled clicked his tongue.   
“Poor daft Doctor. See Y’all soon. Take care.” He said and kissed Maxine goodbye.   
“Be careful Gorgeous. He’s an honoree cuss.” Jack said.   
“I know he just doesn’t get it yet. But he’ll come around.” She said. “  
You’re a really special woman, you might turn me.” He said.   
“I doubt that but thanks Jack.” She said, and he left out the door.   
For the next three weeks they enjoyed the new kitchen and the fruits she was able to make in it. The Doctor would help her pack picnics in a big basket and pull her running out of the TARDIS to grassy hillsides and napping beside trees. He would take in the beauty not only of what planet they were on but the beauty beside him.   
One day when they were standing preparing a meal him wearing one of Granny Thompson full apron’s a pink and white one. He looked over at her preparing her part of the meal.   
“You know the TARDIS is more a home now that we have a kitchen.” He said.   
“The kitchen is the heart of a home. Or so Granny said. She said. “  
Quite right your Granny. She was quite the Sage. But so is her granddaughter.” The Doctor said.   
“I don’t miss what I used to be.” She said.   
“You were never meant for that my dear. You were meant to be loved and cherished for what you really are. Can you feel it now? The adoration and the comfort?” He asked.   
“Yes. It’s just new. Feelings I have never allowed myself from others.” She said.   
“Maxine, I would love…” She stopped him.   
“No, you haven’t gotten it yet. Your trying and that is enough.” She said.  
“I can’t be that man, Maxine. Although, If I had a wish.” He said, and he put down the knife he had in his hand and picked up her hand.   
“If I had a wish, it would be to travel the galaxy with you. Even without that. Your enough just you Maxine. To ask for more would be too much.” He said and kissed her hand. “I don’t want to go.”  
“You’re afraid.” She said.   
“Yes I am.” He said, and she embraced him.   
“Soon you’ll understand.” She said.   
“Understand what?” He asked.   
“I can’t tell you because she hasn’t told me everything yet. Let me take care if this and trust me to take care of it.” She said.   
“I’ll try.” He said holding her.   
That night as they slept. The TARDIS called to her to come to the control panel. She left him sleeping but he stirred not finding her in his arms. “Maxine.” He called. He knew where she was, she was at the control panel.   
“Oh no!” He said wide eyes and threw back the covers and ran into the control room as Maxine stood to where she was facing him. “No Maxine you can’t. You’re not meant to look into the heart of the Tardis! Don’t do it!” He said as she waved him back. She didn’t say a word as the TARDIS herself, peeled back the console to where there was a small space. The Tardis looked into Maxine and Maxine looked into her. The Doctor was beside himself. This is how he regenerated into this incarnation. He had to take the energy from the vortex from Rose. But it was happening differently. The whole of the TARDIS had been flooded with energy and he had to take that all in. This time a hole had been formed by the TARDIS. The TARDIS had looked inside her instead first. Then Maxine was invited to look into the TARDIS. It all started and stopped within minutes Maxine’s eyes glowed for only a few minutes. He was still concerned. The TARDIS shut off the energy to Maxine and she began to drop to the floor, the Doctor catching her just in time. “Maxine, can you hear me?” He asked kneeling with her in his arms.   
“Yes, we do.” She said opening her eyes.   
“We?” He asked.   
“Yes, we’re here Doctor. Doctor, our Doctor.” She said smoothing his hair and looking at him lovingly.   
“I have to get that energy out of you. You were not meant to have the energy.” He said.   
“We were. Where Rose took our energy, We, gave it this time. To help speed up the process. To help make us what we were meant to be.” She said.   
“Are you part TARDIS now?” He asked.   
“Yes, for now. The energy will enter twine and be one. Because of our genes we will become something new. Something Extraordinary. Doctor, our Doctor. We love you so. Don’t be afraid to love us. You saved us from death. We will return the favor. Let us rest now. We are regenerating.” She said and passed out. He closed his eyes still worried and pressed his head to her crying a little.   
“I don’t want to lose you.” He said. In his head he heard her say.   
“You won’t. Doctor our Doctor. You do not need to take the energy from us.”   
The Doctor picked her up and took her back to her bed. For 18 hours he stayed with her. Holding her close. It wasn’t only for her but for him. As she woke from the regeneration intergrading her with the TARDIS energy she smiled. He embraced her.   
“I’m ok.” She said.   
“I’m?” He said. “  
The integration is complete.” She said.   
“You used plural for yourself for a while Maxine.” He said.   
“There was two of us there. Me and the TARDIS. Just me now but she’s there. In the background. Changing my cells. Activating the ones needed.” She said.   
“For what Maxine?” He asked pulling back to look at her. She hadn’t changed.   
“You’re supposed to change if it was regeneration.” He said.   
“I would have but you said I was fine the way I am.” She said.   
“You sure you can have the energy?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’ll be fine and better than I was. I can now keep up with you running. I have special strength too. I don’t know yet what all I got from the TARDIS. She and I did this because we love you and don’t want you to go either.” She said.   
“How is this possible?” He asked. “  
She offered her energy to me to change me. Rose tore off the top of the control panel to look into the heart of the TARDIS to make her take her back to her first doctor to save him. It was all in how the TARDIS took it too. Rose forced her open not to be shut back up when there was enough energy. The TARDIS would have gone back by herself. But she couldn’t close that big a gap in her. That flooded her. Part of her felt attacked. Part of her just couldn’t shut the gaping hole Rose had made in the Control panel. Rose never asked her to help her. Just demanded it. It was against your wishes.” Maxine said. “I didn’t know what you just told me, but Rose was a passionate young woman. She most certainly didn’t mean to harm her.” The Doctor said in Rose’s defense. “She never made a connection to her either. She might of, known how to operate her and all but no connection. No relationship. If she had, it might be different though it might be her and not me right now.” Maxine said. “I had to put her and her mother in another universe with a duplicate of me but not really, hard to explain I will sometime, with her in another universe. I even knew it wouldn’t work. But I did that because I had a job to do and couldn’t do it because well, you already know I loved her. I still love her.” He said.   
“You will always love her and that’s ok. Everyone has one of those. But it doesn’t mean you can’t go forward. At your own pace. You have to get all this first.” She said.   
“Yes, I do. You can help with that.” He said.   
“Let’s get some sleep Maxine. You had me worried for over 18 hours. Or do you need something to eat?” He asked. “  
No not unless you need something.” She asked.   
“Just you to be alright.” He said as they settled down.   
“I’ll be better than fine.” She said as they both fell off to sleep.  
The next day she woke up full of energy. She got up and made coffee and then a picnic lunch. She was already up and dressed as he came out in his suit.   
“Darlin’ do you not have any more to wear?” She asked.   
“No, not really except for the tux and the trunks. Plus some lounge things.” He said.   
“Can we visit earth?” She asked.   
“Yes, why?” He asked. I’ll get you some play clothes. Well that’s what my Mama used to call them. Some jeans and shorts and t shirts. You seem to have sneakers.” She said.   
“Ok, I guess. I don’t have money.” He said.   
“It’ll be on me.” She said. He smiled.   
“Thank you, Maxine.” He said.   
“Your welcome.” She said.   
He packed the last of the meal closed the basket and grabbed her hand and ran. She was keeping up with him. He smiled and sped up. Still she kept up with him. They stopped under a tree.  
“See. I’m fine.” She said.   
“You let off some energy every so often. I am worried about that. But we are leaving this system very soon. If the pilots find us they will run their batches off of you for as long as they can since you regenerated to a degree. Then you are a Time Lady now?” He asked. “I don’t think so, just an enhanced human.” She said.   
“Your still extraordinary to me Maxine.” He said spreading the blanket on the ground. Her smiling at him. They sat down and had their lunch and cleaned up, putting everything back in the basket. They sat there up against the tree. I’ve enjoyed our time here. I’ve enjoyed your company and your protection. Oh, and all the warm goodies coming from the kitchen. You were brilliant thinking of it. You really are going to have to let out my pants.” He said as she leaned against him. He put his arms around her. Then brought her face up to look at his. “I wish I could Maxine. My energy has to go toward the fight. I cannot be distracted from it. Still if I had a wish it would be to travel with you, forever or whatever that is. You are a great companion, a good woman, you should allow me to take you back to Oklahoma, find a good man and raise a family.   
“I already have that. The good man. Your still not on the same page. There was a reason why I was transformed.” She said.   
“I know you said it was to repay the favor of saving your life but Maxine, you’ll not be able to save this me. No one can do that. You were meant for bigger things. But I have to admit how lovely you are. I can’t help but be a little smitten, I will admit that. I won’t act on it though. I’ll never treat you like the other men did. Ever. Your privacy and welfare mean a lot to me. “Jack’s right your daft and stinking with it.” She said.   
“I will not use you.” He said she got up. “Ok, I am going to help you. Simply because I do love you.” She said.   
“Well, I love you too Maxine. I’m not that daft. That’s why I could never…” She stopped him.   
“Do you remember what making love is? I don’t mean sex. I mean making love. I do. Even if I have never had that but a time or two in my life I know what it is. I don’t have 900 plus years to wade through.” She said.   
“Of course, I do but it’s different on Gallifrey. Not only your bodies join your mind as well. If not, then it’s just well you know.” He said.   
“Even on earth that can happen. When the connection is that great we are not as far from Y’all as you think.” She said. He turned her around. “I understand what you’re saying but I can’t. Like I said I can’t afford to take my eyes off my goal.” He said.   
“It wouldn’t be a distraction.” She said.   
“Oh, it would, after 300 years it would believe me. As much as I loved Rose we never did that for the same reason I stated, besides the last time was with my wife.” He said.   
“I know it must hurt.” She said.   
“You want to know why I protect you? I’ll tell you why, I wasn’t able to protect my wife and daughter. I was out fighting the time war and they…” He straightened up. “Daleks came in and killed them right in our home. I was too late. I live with that every day.” He said.   
“No, you make yourself live with it. War is hell. Many people die but you’re keeping it alive. Every day. The pain, the guilt. That alone could destroy you.” She said. Something in what Maxine said was ringing true for him. He was punishing himself.   
“I’ll give it some thought seeing your protecting me. Perhaps from myself this time. Let me give it some thought my dear, please.” He said.   
“I will because at some point we will be in the same page.” She said. She turned to him.   
“I’ll wait.” She said as he embraced her and closed his eyes.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Stop that.” She said.   
“I truly am Maxine. Whoever the lucky bloke is I hope he realizes it soon.” He said.   
“Yeah me too.” She said a bit ticked.  
They went back to the TARDIS and he set the coordinates for The Great Planet of Miguella Gistat.   
“Doctor I hate to ask, but what happened to your Mama?” She asked. “She went into hiding before the Time War. Centuries ago. She was part of the resistance. There was one against what Rassilon and some of the council was trying to do. I don’t know if she’s still alive or dead. So, I honor her on her birthday by lighting a candle for her in some human church every year.” He said.   
“It’s a lot harder for you. I know a lot harder. Like mother like son. Fighters both.” She said. He smiled.   
“I’d like to think that.” He said.   
“You should. Brave like her. You put on the time lock to save them.” She said.   
“You understand more g this, don’t you?” He said.   
“Yes, being about half Tardis.” She said.   
“Good then we can understand each other better.” He said. They arrived to the Phosphorus Carousel and he told her she would burn if she road it. She could only watch.   
“Horse cookies.” She said and got on.   
“Can you ride it?” She asked.   
“Yes but, oh the Tardis.” He said and got on behind her.   
“That’s my girl, Extraordinary.” He said.   
“Doctor am I really your girl?” She asked.   
“Yes Maxine. For the time I have left. I really didn’t want to do this, but you can have that much of me.” He said.   
“So, I have both of them?” She asked.   
“Very much so. You have both of my hearts. Here and now until the end.” He said.   
“Ok. Granny used to say sweethearts. No fooling around.” She said.   
“I would have loved your Granny.” He said.   
“She called it like it, is or rather the way it has to be. This does not mean I don’t love you.” He said.   
“I know.” Maxine said.   
“It’s perfect for what has to be.” The Doctor said.   
“I know.” She said again and dismounted the Carousel horse.   
“Maxine?” He yelled.   
“Hold up.” He said running to catch her.   
“I’d have to devote a lot of time for anything of the sort. I don’t have a lot of time left. I have to be ready.” He said.   
“I know.” She said yet a third time.   
“It was fun Doctor, the Carousel.” She said as he took her hand. He smiled at her.   
“Yes, it was. Next stop Bugtussel, Oklahoma.” He said.  
She didn’t want to go but he wanted to see where she came from. She showed him where she grew up. Someone had bought it. Granny’s place was gone. Already bull dozed under and cleared. They ended up at the cemetery. Thompson, it said on the headstone. Gladys and Richard. She knelt. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” She said. The Doctor put out his hand and helped her to her feet and she cried.   
“I know Dear. I didn’t get to say goodbye either.” He said rubbing her back. “Max? Max Thompson?” A voice came from behind and they turned around. “Howie Stuart.” She said to a young man about her own age.   
He was tall and redheaded with blue eyes. The men nodded at each other then, shook hands.   
“Howie, this is the Doctor. Doctor this is Howie Stuart.” She said.   
“Howie was my first boyfriend.” She said.   
“Dr. John Smith.” The Doctor said.   
“Pleased to meet a friend of Max’s.” Howie said.   
“Were just here for the day.” Maxine said.   
“You’re English, aren’t you?” Howie asked.   
“Yes. I teach at Cambridge. We met while she was taking classes there.” The Doctor said.   
“I am so glad she has someone. Max, me and Belinda Morgan got married last year.” He said.   
“Oh, you did.” She said trying to hide her sorrow and the hate she felt for Belinda. The Doctor felt her discomfort.   
“We plan to marry next year after I get my tenure.” The Doctor said.   
“Well congratulations. So, Max what are you doing now?” Howie asked.   
“She’s my assistant.” The Doctor said quickly.   
“I’m glad you’re happy Max. I have to tell you Belinda and I bought your parents old place and your old car. Black Beauty. I thought it might be a load off that someone you know has them.” Howie said, and she was trying not to show shock. Not only was she spit fire mad, she was in anguish. Belinda, her worst enemy, not only took her man, she took her childhood home and her cherished 1968 Mustang fastback. The bank took everything. Belinda saw it as a way to rub Maxine’s nose in it. The Doctor saw the flash of flame in Maxine’s eyes.   
“I didn’t want to do it, but Belinda has a way of getting what she wants. I keep your folks, graves, kept up and your Granny’s too. Please, it’s the only way I could help you without trouble. The reason we got married was well we have a little boy a year old.” Howie said. That was the nail in the coffin. Maxine was too quiet.  
“John, may I call you John?” Howie asked. The Doctor nodded yes. “She’s about to have a conniption fit. I had better go. I only told you to warn you and I thought if it came from me it might be easier. Just let her be and do all the breaking she needs to do. She is a spitfire when pushed. I think I musta pushed some buttons and I am sorry. Max please take it easy on John he knows nothing about this, looks like. Good luck to you both and see ya around Max.” He said and left quickly.   
She broke away from the Doctor and walked down the way to her grandmother’s grave. She cried silently. The Doctor walked slowly up to her at the grave. The marker said Maxine Grace Thompson and her grandfather was Alvin Herbert Thompson.   
“Your named for your Granny.” He said.   
“My first name. Celeste is my middle name for my Mama’s Mama.” Maxine said.  
“Maxine, I am so sorry. But Howie is right. At least someone you know has your parents, house and your car. As for that woman marrying your boyfriend and having his child, I’m not sure what to say.” The Doctor said.   
“So, you got it that me and Belinda hate each other.” Maxine said.   
“Clearly. As to why…” She snapped then,   
“Doctor she was always taking my things. Since first grade. She stole from me all this time and the man and the baby she carried should have been mine. He was my first boyfriend and we were each other’s first.” She said.   
“Oh, OH I see now.” The Doctor said.   
“I was supposed to be back a year ago. She’s a fast worker. The Blond bimbo.” She said.   
“If he was so easily swayed by her then it could have easily been someone else. Don’t just blame her, blame him too. He’s not worthy of you Maxine.” He said. Maxine kissed her fingertips and pressed them on the headstone.   
“I love you Granny. I’m sorry for disappointing you. I know I can talk to you anytime anywhere.” She said and got up and started walking out of the cemetery. The Doctor followed her. Her steps quicker. He shoved his hands into his front pockets. She was too quite. He could barley, hear her breathing.   
They returned to the TARDIS and she walked into her room and slammed the door. He stood at her door and heard a wail a banshee would make. It was the most mournful noise he had ever heard. He then heard her sobbing. He put his hand to the door. He thought to himself. “She’s in great pain.” He knocked and readied himself for flying objects.   
“Maxine may I come in?” He asked.   
“No, go away for now. I don’t want to hurt you either by saying something or my hurling something. You can’t help this. I have to work it out. Didn’t you hear Howie?” She asked her face, all red and wet.   
“I heard him. Maxine this is not worth your time they deserve each other. If the baby is a year old, then they were together while you were gone. If he was so easily seduced by her…” Crash! A teacup whizzed by his head.   
“That was a warning.” She said.   
“I am only trying to help you.” The Doctor said.   
“I know but there are somethings that can’t be fixed.” She said.   
“This can, I don’t mean you go off into the sunset with this man Howie. Howie is not worthy of you. We helped each other…” Crash! A plate this time went close to his head.   
“Warning number two.” She said.   
“Maxine, you’re not a child, quit this. Talk to me.” He said as he walked over and took the figurine from her.   
“Stop it!” The doctor yelled. She looked at the little man in 18th century dress and bawled. He put it back with the woman figurine.   
“I take it those are special.” He said as she nodded her head yes.   
“If I hadn’t of stopped you it would be in pieces on the floor. Let me guess it belonged to your grandmother Thompson.” He said. She nodded her head yes.   
“Then stop it and talk to me. I know your hurting right now. It’s blinding you. Don’t let it. Let it go. There is nothing you can do to stop it. It’s fact. Just like you told me the first night. Heed your own advice, here. Stay here and I’ll make some tea for us and those Lemon Cremes you like so much from England. She looked at the Doctor. He wore concern and a little anger on his face.  
“May I go with you?” She asked.   
“Only if you don’t hurl things at me. It’s not only rude, it hazardous. So, no more of that or I’ll put you out right here, right now.” He said. Maxine was cooling to tears now.  
“I know your hurting. I’m going to try and help you with that. A man like that is not worth your tears. Had I known what he did, I would have never shaken hands with him.” He said.   
“I’ll be there in a minute.” She said. He smiled at her.   
“Ok Maxine.” He said. “Doctor, no one but my Granny called me Maxine, that is before you.” She said.   
“I feel honored seeing as your Granny was a sage. You might listen to what she told you in the past and maybe that will help too.” He said.   
“It has, she spoke to me at the grave site. I wasn’t listening though.” She said.   
“I’d say.” He said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.   
“Doctor, why did you say we were getting married next year?” She asked.   
“Improv. Since he was so damned happy we were going to be too.” He said.   
“But we’re not.” She said. He stopped.   
“Until, Maxine.” He put his arms around her. “You can make my last days happy. You have that power. You don’t know how much you have already changed things. I was going it alone. Your, my witness.” He said.   
“I’m sorry Doctor.” She said looking up at him.   
“For what? You were betrayed. Heaven help the bloke that tangles with you. I don’t ever want to be on the end of your anger. I’d rather be on the end of your compassion and love. You my dear would be a formidable enemy.” He said.   
“I’m still sorry.” She said.   
“Let’s fix some tea. Isn’t that what you say? A good pot of tea will help calm you.” He said taking her hand and they walked into the kitchen. “See, you have a lot here with me. You’re an amazing cook. We’ll never go hungry.” He said.   
“Says Mr. Buck 50.” She said. “160 in your measurements. I may of, gained ten pounds there.” He said handing her a cup and brewing the tea. A rich black tea with bits if fruit in it.   
“The good Tea.” He said.   
“Do you know what it’s called.” She asked.   
“Dear, I have no idea. Donna bought it not long ago.” The Doctor said. He opened the bag to let her smell it.   
“Umm. Yummy.” She said.   
“You say that about a lot of things.” He said.   
“Yummy?” She said.   
“Yes, referring to its good enough to eat or drink?” He asked.   
“So good you have to lay down to either eat it or drink it.” She said. “Oh. OH ok.” He said blushing a bit. Something that aren’t that are just as good or better than.” She said winking at him. He chuckled.   
“I’ll leave that to you to discern.” He said.   
“I don’t want to ever go back to Bugtussel. Unless it is to put flowers on the graves. That’s not where they are really. Their here.” She said pointing to her single heart.   
“Very well, my dear.” He said.   
“The Tardis energy is calming me. Helping me see I have so much here. I wasn’t meant for a husband and child nor a conventional life.” She said.   
“So, you’ll stay on with the new Doctor and help him then. He’ll be a lucky bloke for sure.” The Doctor said. He took her hand.   
“I’ll be there to some degree too.” She looked at him.   
“Still daft.” She said.   
“There is no way possible for me to stay Maxine. None that I know of. You cannot touch regeneration energy. The new Doctor would have to wipe your mind and send you home. Or wherever you chose, I will try to help him remember not to send you to Bugtussel.” He said warning her.   
“Ok.” She said as he still was not on the same page.   
“Good then. I don’t want to have to wipe your mind like I had to do with Donna. She was my best friend. The only one that expected nothing but friendship from me. She kept me centered, until you. Your one step beyond her. You have my hearts Maxine. If it was possible…” He stopped.   
“Just stop Doctor. You have a mind-set right now. I know that.” She said.   
“Yes, and I know it hurts you. It hurts me too. Too see that look in your eyes, so loving, so tender and I can’t give you any more than I am. I’m breaking a lot of code you know that.” He said as he poured her tea and she added a twist of lemon to it.   
“Americans, using no milk in their tea.” He said.   
“We also drink it ice cold with lemon and lots of sugar.” She said he made a face.   
“I’ve always thought it a bit barmy myself, but Americans are different.” He said. “Gallifrey is like Great Britain isn’t it?” She asked.   
“There are many parallels. We are more highly advanced in thought and in technology.” He said.   
“Yes, I know that.” She said. He smiled.   
“Your remembering, past your regeneration. The thing is how was it you didn’t change.” He asked.   
“I told you. You said I was fine the way I was. So, I didn’t change my looks. She gave me that option.” Maxine said.   
“Option? Maxine this has never happened before. Well it has but hasn’t.” He said.   
“I know.” She said.  
“Why did you agree to it?” He asked as they sipped their tea taking it to the large wooden table.   
“To help you.” She said.   
“Why? You owe me nothing.” He said.   
“I owe you my life.” She said putting down her teacup and stroking his face. He was humbled again.   
“Such a handsome face. Such a beautiful soul. I can see it even better now.” She said as she traced his jawline with her thumb.   
“You can, can’t you?” He said.   
“Yes, it’s in focus now. It wasn’t before.” She said as he caught her hand.   
“You make me want things I can’t possibly have Maxine.” He said kissing her hand.   
“But while you’re here you can.” She said.   
“It’ll take my focus. I really have told you several times about that.” He said. Her eyes narrowed.   
“Actually, I’m taking that off the table.” She said.   
“Eh?” He asked his face scrunched now.   
“You’ve made it crystal clear Doctor. For whatever reason, you don’t want me. Even after I changed.” She said.   
“He looked at her shocked, then pulled her to her feet and walked her backwards into the counter by the dishwasher. He got a look about him she had never seen it was a steamy look.   
“Never presume how I feel. I can feel all I want. I just can’t act on it.” He said pressing her against the counter at her back and his lower half in front.   
“Is there doubt in your mind now? Eh Maxine.” He said raising his eyebrow with the same steamy look on his face. “If I wasn’t who I am you’d already be on the counter and it would be toughly cleared.” He said though his teeth. Maxine could feel what he was talking about. The way he was breathing told her he was almost at his limit. He bent into her and was inches from her face. “You don’t want me this way. I hate this way. I have very little control. Something else takes over for a while. Then he rested his hands on the counter behind her. On either side of her, her having to arch her back. There was very little space between them. “Leave it on the table. It gives me something more to fight for.” He said.   
“I don’t know Doctor, you didn’t scare me. If that was what that was for. Everyone has animal in them. Especially since it’s been how many centuries? I’d be pretty pent if I had lived three centuries like that. I don’t plan on it.” She said.   
“I told you the reason.” He said.   
“Your wife was killed, and you loved her very much. You just don’t willy nilly shag just any species you find.” She said. He bent in and kissed her forehead and then backed off of her.   
“You understand to a degree and that will be enough.” He said.   
“You’re thinking your being unfaithful.” She said.   
“To a degree Maxine the other is I can’t risk creating a new species. Your birth control is going to be useless against… She stopped him.   
“I know.” She said.   
“You know now it has nothing to do with the lack of want on my part. It was hard just now not to let the animal loose.” He said.   
“I’m not afraid of it. I’m not afraid of you either. You might find quite a bit of animal in me too. Did you think about that? In a way we have the same problem. Sure, I have but there was nothing in it.” She said.   
“That’s not what I felt, remember you let me feel everything you felt. You got plenty out of the man.” He said.   
“I told you I was one of those lucky girls.” She said.   
“One lucky bloke who gets you then.” He said.  
“You could be the lucky bloke. Also, it matters how the man does it. If you’d really been paying attention there you’d of seen I wasn’t really with him. I was with Howie.” She said. He thought back, she was right she was thinking of Howie.  
“I’ll take a saying from you. I’ll be.” He said.  
“Using your Illusion. Yes, I know it’s the name of a Guns and Roses album but if you think about it better than using the word imagination. Now calm yourself and I am one asking for that I know.” She said.   
“You are a wonder Maxine Celeste Thompson.” The Doctor said.   
“Yeah well, we are both pretty much the same there.” She said.   
“Where to next little lady?” He asked in her Drawl.   
“You pick.” She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Maxine are set for a series of adventures and some misadventures that will test what their new companionship might mean to each other.

Some months later they swung lazily together on a double hammock under the shade of a small structure in Hawaii. Two umbrella drinks perspiring on tables beside them. Their relationship still chaste. Maxine had worn her red thong bikini and him his brown trunks without a shirt. He had relented and gone into the ocean with her. He found he liked being wet especially with her. They swung back and forth side by side her foot doing the swinging for them.   
“This is heaven Maxine!” He exclaimed.   
“Isn’t it though.” She said taking her hand in his.   
“I could stay here forever with you.” He said.   
“You mean in this hammock?” She asked. He let her hand go and turned on his side. “Yes.” He said happily.  
Then he kissed her and pulled her into his arms. Her hand on his chest. He looked at her for a moment then kissed her again. This time the kiss deepened. Him inching her over to where she was flat against him, his hand gripping her waist first then sliding down to her bum. Her eyes flew open. “Mmm! Doctor stop.” She said. He pulled back.   
“Eh?” He asked.   
“Kissing is fine but not like that. Remember I took that off the table.” She said as he still had hold of her bum.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Yeah, don’t you remember? Oh, and unhand my bum. That’s definitely off the table.” She said slapping his hand.   
“Ouch, I thought we agreed to put this back on the table after the animal thing.” He said. “I never agreed to put it back.” She said.   
“But, er, well I think we are on the same page now.” He said as she put his hand back at her waist.   
“I really have distracted you. I’m sorry.” She said. His head was spinning. Forcing him to do a double take.   
“Maxine, we’ve had a lovely time for the last few months. I thought since…” She stopped him.   
“Not that I’m not all hoodooed myself Doctor. My goodness you can kiss. Leave a girl breathless.” She said.   
“I take your breath and you stop me.” He said searching her eyes “Your saying no.” He said.   
“Yeah, because it’s close and you need your wits. Shagging needs to be the last thing on you mind.” She said.   
“Your right it’s close. I just thought why not. It might be our last chance.” He said.   
“I’m your companion.” She said.   
“I’ve succeeded.” He said sadly and began to get up and upended the delicate balance of the hammock. One minute they were on the hammock the next under it and him on top of her.   
“Well this is interesting.” He said.   
“It would be if it wasn’t off the table.” She said.   
“Are you ok?” He asked.   
“You knocked the breath out of me landing on me. You’re a really big feller.” She said coughing. He got up and offered his hand.   
“My dear.” He said and grasp her hand and pulled her up. He looked into her eyes and she meant every word. She was mirroring his words. He had succeeded. He was sad not seeing what he hoped to see. He had hoped to see her pupils dilated and her breath quicken after he had kissed her. He had succeeded in getting what he wanted from her. A caring compassionate companion. More focused on what was ahead.   
“I’m going to be more careful what I wish for.” The Doctor said.   
“Not liking it?” She said.   
“Not really. Not now. Not from you.” He said.   
“I don’t like it either but, you harped on it so much I got tired of being pushed away. We still are not on the same page. You still don’t trust me to take care of this, Master thing. You haven’t figured out why the TARDIS asked me to take her in and change me. It’s like sci fi to you. I took her in because we, the TARDIS and I love you. We want to be with you.” She said. “But you can’t can you. A new man will walk away, and he’ll have one hell of a companion. I’ll be gone if not dead.” He said.   
“You’re not going to die. Oh, you’ll regenerate but just at.” She said.   
“Miss Riddle me this.” He said almost angrily.   
“Listen and think Darlin’. Your 900 plus years old and your thinking like a human. Use that old noggin of yours. I have TARDIS energy. Think now.” She said. The Doctor tried.   
“That has never been done. It’s impossible.” He said.   
“No, it’s not. My DNA is changed. Go on now, put two and two together.” She said.   
“I am Maxine. It’s impossible. Don’t mention it again. It’s too risky for you if your wrong.” The Doctor said.   
“Ok, you just want to bitch and moan your dying. Your regenerating. We are not on the same page. It’s still off the table.” She said to him.   
“No bother.” He said.   
“I am not taking away guarding you. That I’ll do however long I live. Just because your daft doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” She said crossing her arms and turning away from him. Inside she was crying. Maxine had a really good poker face but this time a tear escaped.   
“You were brilliant playing whack a mole with the Giant carnivorous red one we encountered. You just jumped on his back without a care. Road him like a horse, and WHACK! Right on his head.” He said.   
“Enough to stun him so you scattered his atoms with your sonic screw driver.” She said.   
“He has a metal skeleton that’s how I did it with the sonic screw driver. If we ever encounter a Sontaran, you’re the girl I want at my side. You sure do have a mean whack.” He said.   
“Ah, short guys look like walking baked potatoes.” She said accessing her TARDIS part. “That’s right.” He said. “I think it’s cool you named a galaxy after your daughter, Allison. Now she’ll live forever.” She said. He smiled.   
“The next one we find will be named after you, Maxine.” He said as they got back into the hammock carefully.   
“These are the days my dear. Your song is ringing true.” He said cuddling with her kissing her forehead. Her, closing her eyes and breathing deep. She slung her foot and calf over the side and started the swinging motion again.   
“Now close those beautiful blue eyes and let’s get some rest. We’ll have miles to go before we sleep soon.” He said.   
“Robert Frost, I think.” She said.  
“Partly.” He said. “Well I do almost have a Masters, degree.” She said.   
“In business. I’m sorry I can’t make that happen. Some things I am not able to do. But since you’re staying with the new doctor maybe he can.” He said.   
“I’ll be with you.” She said stopping the motion and rolling on her side snuggling into him. She fell off to sleep in his arms.   
“I really hope your right Luv. It’s impossible though.” He said then closing his eyes and falling into sleep. They came back by Oklahoma City and shopped for him some what she called play clothes. He found a kind of straw hat on top of a round clothing rack at the thrift store.   
“Maxine, look a cowboy hat.” He said putting it on. “Darlin’, that isn’t a cowboy hat, around here we mow the grass in hats like that.” She said looking at a pair of Levi’s for him. His face, fell. “I like it.” He said.   
“Darlin’, we don’t have any grass to mow.” She said.   
“I want it.” He said almost with his lip out. Like a kid.   
“Ok, but it’s not a cowboy hat. She saw an actual one a black Stetson felt.   
“Darlin’, this is a cowboy hat.” She said taking it over to him.   
“I like this one better.” He said of the straw hat.   
“Just try it on.” She said lifting off the straw hat and putting on the black felt Stetson. She smiled.   
“Oh, it looks so good on you. I’ll find some boots and a cowboy shirt and…” He stopped her.   
“Make me into John Travolta. No thanks.” He said putting the straw hat back on.   
“What size are those jeans?” He asked. Picking them up. “29x36.” She asked.   
“They might be too small now.” He said.   
“Try them on.” She said throwing them to him.  
“When you find more. I’m only going to do this once. You are not going to help. That’s for the mowing hat crack.” He said out loud.   
“Give your missus a break son. She’s right.” Said an old man. “It don’t get no better the longer your married either. The Missus is always right. Best you just shake your head and agree. It’ll go better for you come night time. Trust me.” He said. The Doctor just smiled at him.  
“You sure?” He asked. Rather amused.   
“Yep. Son you ain’t from around here are ya?” The old man asked.   
“No, no I’m not.” The Doctor said. The old man looked at Maxine.   
“You really want her mad at you come night time? She’s a right pretty filly. I bet she’s the kind would make ya sleep on the couch.” The old man said. “Most likely. She’s got a mean side too.” The Doctor said.   
“Then son you better start noddin’ yes, a lot or your butt is goin’ be in a sling.” He said as an old woman came up to him.   
“Edgar, are you givin’ advise to this poor boy?” She asked.   
“Only warnin’ him Mabel.” He said. She rolled her eyes and rounded Edgar up and smiled at the Doctor.   
“Pay him no mind.” She said, and they walked out of the store. The Doctor chuckled. Maxine walked over to him.   
“What was that all about?” She asked.   
“I just got some great Oklahoma marital advice. The old gentleman was nice enough to clue me into it. Just nod and agree. Come night time it’ll be better for me I won’t be sleeping on the couch.” He said. She giggled.   
“My daddy used to do that. My parents were married 30 years.” She said. “Hum.” The Doctor said.   
“Come on Darlin’ I found more for you to try on.” She said.   
“You’re a mighty pretty filly you know that Maxine?” He asked going into the changing room.   
“Why, thank you Darlin’.” She said as she stood outside the dressing room. They found him some clothes and she paid for them.   
“We’ll have that suit cleaned.” She said.   
“He nodded in agreement. He was keeping the straw hat on. “Taking the old man’s advice huh?” She asked.   
“I thought I might seeing your prone to what was it Howie called it…Oh yes a Conniption fit. I’ve seen one of those. I really don’t want to see another one.” He said.   
They arrived back to the TARDIS and he put the bags in his room and hers since she found things too. “I thought it might be fun to go back in time this time. Take a break from the 21st century. How about the 16th century Elizabethan times. Maybe meet Shakespeare, again for me. Maybe even Queen Elizabeth I, herself. Maybe a special day like 10 years as queen or something of the sort.” He said.   
“Won’t that be changing history?” She asked.   
“Oh, not for long Maxine. Just to give her well wishes. Party a little on someone else’s dime as you American’s say.” He said.   
“Yeah and you think of this now, why?” She asked.   
“I thought it might be fun.” He said.   
“Aha.” She said.   
“You’re up to something. Me and the TARDIS…” He crossed his arms and huffed.   
“Maxine if you and the Tardis are so chatty you know I can’t change history that is to a degree. So, I’ll put us back to 1560 and celebrate her first ten years on the throne. It’ll be a lovely party. I think even you might find something to wear in the attic.” He said.   
Maxine knew he was up to something. The TARDIS was telling her he’d been there before many years ago, but he could make it look like he’d only been gone a few minutes. Maxine was not proficient in reading minds yet. The Doctor knew that. He had started wooing the queen 10 years before. On and off. He would marry the queen because of the repercussions of a bastard child should one come of the one night, union. Maxine had been adamite, they were on the same page before that happened. He couldn’t let her do what she planned whatever that was. So, it couldn’t be her, even though he really wanted it that way. His time was running out to leave a piece of himself behind hopefully. What he didn’t expect was Maxine. She must never find out he’d married the queen and deflowered her and hopefully fathered a child with her. They got dressed for the party. Somewhere, Maxine had lost track of him. During this time the Doctor and Elizabeth snuck off to a minister and got married. The TARDIS alerted Maxine to where the Doctor was. Maxine snuck up the stairs posing as a lady in waiting. She knocked on the door. He answered it thinking it was Elizabeth.   
“Dar-ling…” The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. His face a little white seeing Maxine standing there very angry.   
“Just what the hell are you doing?” She asked.   
“Umm. Er well, about to have my wedding night with the Queen?” He said almost asked. He stood there in a long white night shirt tied in front. Food had been brought in and wine. She looked at the bed. Ready for evidence they had done the deed. She walked passed him.   
“Elizabeth and I are married Maxine. I’ll leave in the morning.” He said. She went over and angrily tossed him his pants.   
“Get your clothes on. Now!” She said. “Didn’t you hear me? We are married.” He said.   
“I could give a shit. Get dressed and hurry. They find out about this and your head and mine are going to be on a spike. At least I was in time.” She said. He wasn’t moving. “Doctor get that fine white ass moving! Now!” She said.   
“Just like a man letting the little head do the thinking for the big head.” She said, and he heard.   
“I wanted to leave something of me behind. You weren’t willing, so I had get the next best thing.” He said.   
“Queen Elizabeth I? My lord you sure aim high. That would be changing history A LOT! Are you nuts. No, I do believe that’s what you were using instead of that brilliant mind of yours.” She said as they heard footfalls approaching.   
“Shit.” She said.   
“Window.” She pointed.   
“How?” He asked.   
“Sheets.” she said and tied three together and tied one to the bed.   
“You first.” She said.   
“Me?” He asked.   
“Assholes first.” She said.   
“Now hold on.” He said.   
“Assholes first.” She said, and he knew he better move he knew one of those conniption fits was about to let loose. They lowered themselves to the next floor balcony and let themselves in as the Lord Chancellor and his mistress were hard at it. As they tip toed past. She jerked him along. She had the TARDIS just outside the door on the ground floor. They made their way down the back stairs and heard the commotion upstairs.   
“Bring me his head!” Elizabeth yelled. They worked faster down the stairs and to the ground floor. The men were throwing spears at them missing but they went whizzing past them. They arrived at the TARDIS and she unlocked the door and pulled him inside as a spear hit right where he had been. She had him by the shirt and threw him up against the TARDIS door. Then she walked away to the control panel and started the TARDIS. By now she was as proficient as he was in getting things started and going though time. He went up to the control panel and threw a few switches.   
“I don’t know what I was thinking. I know I wanted to leave something of me behind. You were unwilling. I wasn’t even going to ask you. You wanted me on the same page as you. I don’t think what you are planning will work.” He said.   
“Your just as bad as Howie. You said it yourself he wasn’t worthy of me if he was so easily swayed.” She said.   
“Oh, forgive me but I am not your boyfriend.” He said.   
“No, I thought you were much more than that but when I say no you go sniffing around some other bitch in heat.” She said, and she was almost at tears.   
Maxine I’m sorry.” He said.   
“That’s what you always say even if it’s not your fault. Well it is this time. Do you realize that ruse you had going was going to fail? Your head would be on a spike by now if I didn’t come and get you and save you from following the Johnson.” She said.   
“You know how long that’s been for me. Do you have any idea how I felt when you said no?” He asked.   
“Oh yeah put it on me baby. Maxine can take it she’s just a two-bit whore without feeling. Feed her, fuck her forget her the three f’s in life. Oh, scratch that, fuck her and forget her. She’s doesn’t warrant a meal. She not that good anyway, she’s plain, she’s short, American and has a drawl like a hick.” She said tears rolling down her face.   
“Don’t you dare bring what you used to do into this. It has no bearing on this at all. I know I screwed up. I don’t usually admit that to anyone but to someone as extra…” She stopped him.   
“Yeah you screwed the pooch royally.” She said.   
“What did you think I was?” He asked.   
“I know I’m your companion. I know what that means. The only reason I said no is because you don’t believe in me. Even after I changed down to my DNA. Who do you think I did that for? I did that for you to save you. I see it before me. It’s not going to be easy, but I’ll do it because Doctor I mean what I say. I love you. It goes past companionship, sex even. I had to protect you from yourself. Even if you had been with her it wouldn’t have stopped me loving you because it goes so far into me you might say now my DNA IS part you. Howie was just a love and old one at that. Think for once Doctor. I’m going to my room, you’re not invited tonight nor tomorrow night. Maybe never again. But be sure I’ll be there once I am needed. Notice I said needed not wanted. That’s crystal clear. Goodnight.” She said and ran off to her room.   
He heard the lock. He ran to the door and heard her sobbing. He heard a banshee like wail and it tore at his hearts. He heard nothing breaking but her heart and she only had one of those. He put his hand on the door and balled his fist but didn’t knock.   
“She’s in pain and I’ve caused it this time.” He said to himself. The Doctor pulled off his suit coat and threw it on his bed and went down the hall to her room and sat down across from her door. I’ll stay here tonight unless she needs me why would she need me, possibly ever again.” He said bringing his knees up and leaning his head against them.   
He stayed the night there except for checking the Tardis. On and off he heard her crying. It was most of the night. What he didn’t know is the TARDIS was crying with her. The last time Rose had loved him, and he couldn’t either accept it or he knew he had to release her. This was as different as prying open the TARDIS was. Same circumstances different reasons. He was not going to put her somewhere she could not get to him. She said she would find him. Well she had found him the last night. It was early morning when her door opened, and he was asleep. She walked past him and made some tea. He walked into the kitchen.   
“Good morning Maxine.” He said from the door gently.   
“Morin’.” She said but didn’t turn.   
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said.   
“You didn’t hurt me you wounded me.” She said. That stabbed at him.   
“Maxine, we didn’t say we were exclusive. We haven’t even well…You said no. I stopped. I didn’t figure that would ever be.” He said.   
“So, you pick a really significant woman out of human history to fuck.” She asked.   
“Really, I married her so if there was a child from that one night they might not take it from her to some place in the country and let someone else raise it and it be a bastard.” He said.   
“Your now in the same boat with Howie. You did the same thing as him almost. At least when you did it, it was a queen I got tossed over for and not my worst enemy.” She said.   
“Maxine, I did not toss you over.” He said.   
“You did. But at least I saved you from the spike. You know how paranoid she was about assassination. I bet by then she wasn’t even a virgin.” She said.   
“No matter. Nothing happened.” He said.  
“How long did you plan this?” She asked.   
“Shit that long.” she continued.   
“Your reading my mind stop it.” He said.   
“How does it feel?” She asked.   
“I’m still sorry I did it. It won’t happen again. I couldn’t bare what I heard last night again and me have caused it. Can you forgive me?” He asked.   
“It is going to take time.” She said.   
“I just want things back like they were. I know you didn’t feel safe last night.” He said.   
“Actually, Doctor I did. I can take care of myself. I know how to use what is presented to me. Like the sheets to make our get away.” She said.   
“That was brilliant.” He said.   
“It’s something you would have done had your head not been in your shorts.” She said.   
“First time in 300 years and you happen.” He said.   
“Yeah well, your head would have been atop the Tower by now had I not. They would have found out you, sneaking out this morning.” She said.   
“Perhaps. She was quite paranoid about that. Your right Maxine.” He said. She got up and got another cup and waved her hand to join her. He took his place beside her on the big table.  
“I have a question Maxine, why is this table so big? It’s just you and me.” He asked.   
“It won’t always be. But now it might be.” She said.   
“You’re talking in riddles again I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He said.  
“Do you want to see what I have? I had some clairvoyance before. Since I was a child. Granny had it she helped me hone what I had. When I made the connection to the TARDIS it became stronger. I saw everything that we did but the thing you did last night. It’s been 6 months since I started to travel with you. You were the one that kept insisting we don’t. Then you blew me away on that hammock. I gave you what I thought you wanted. A companion that didn’t ask for anything more than friendship, caring and I added the love because you need something stronger to fight for. Something beyond just your survival.” She said pouring him some tea. He went and got the milk.   
“You always forget the milk.” He said cracking a smile.   
“I do don’t I.” She said.   
“You’re not used to it. I’m talking to an American that actually drinks ice cold tea with lots of sugar. I drink it now too you know. You don’t know how you have changed me. It’s hard to change a Time Lord I told you I was set in my ways.” He said sitting down. He took her hand and she tried to take it back.   
“We need to talk Maxine. About the way we feel. You have to know how scared I am that nothing will be left of me.” He said curling her fingers around his.   
“That day in the hammock, I didn’t ask because I was needing or wanting although yes I was. Your beautiful Maxine or I find you to be such, I found myself very much in love. I haven’t felt this way since well you know, Rose but it is different. I love the way you’ve made a home out of the Tardis. How this room is the center of her now. When you said no it almost broke my hearts. Because I could never express how I really feel about you and for you. I wasn’t mad I was hurt. I thought we were beyond that, but you wanted me in agreement. I cannot let you do what I have seen in your head. It will kill you. Even if it is to save this life I have now. Oh, I want to save it now. You’re a good woman who deserves a loving husband and children. I wasn’t thinking how when I am, gone and you found yourself with child how you would have taken that. If that is even possible. Our DNA might not be compatible. I was taking a chance there. I really do not know. You Maxine, were my first choice or I would have never kissed you like that. Elizabeth was my alternate. It was ill conceived. You did save me from myself and I thank you.” He said and kissed her hand. Maxine looked at him. He had a hopeful smile on a days-worth of stubble on his face.   
“In all that last night I see how much you love me. I understand about you wanting me in agreement. So, since I can’t give you that, the way things are will have to be enough.” He said.   
“You still don’t get it. It will happen. I won’t die. I’ve seen it. Why do you think the TARDIS looked into me? To change me.” She said. The Doctor looked into Maxine’s eyes and put his fingers to her head and looked into her mind.   
All the doors where open inside it. Nothing hidden from him. Including last night’s misguided adventure and the wound he had given her from it. He closed that door himself it was taking from his goal. He saw himself fully engulfed in regeneration. Her waiting for the flux between him and the new Doctor. He couldn’t hold on to the image though. Part fear, part he wondered if he should know what his future would look like. He retreated from her mind and took his hands off of her face.   
“Maxine, dear Maxine, some things are better off not known until time. I saw me in regeneration. So that much will happen. You were waiting for the flux between me and the new doctor. I felt like I shouldn’t know any more. Your right I have to trust you and believe in you. But, you have to know I’m scared. You should be too. The regeneration energy is not only strong but transformative as you probably know. You’re going to have to have a thick skin to be inside it. You could get stuck inside with us.” He said.   
“No, when the TARDIS looked inside me she gave me choices. I could have chosen to be a tall willowy blond with green eyes, but I took into consideration what you told me. The brown hair with blue eyes and is short I kept because of you. It’s locked in and can’t be changed. Because of the TARDIS energy I can’t be harmed.” She said.   
“See that’s what I had to hear from you. I know you’re doing this of your own free will because you and the Tardis love me.” He said.   
“Then you understand and are on the same page.” She said.   
“I understand but I am still afraid, afraid now for both of us. I’ve never had to depend on someone else. If I couldn’t do it myself then it either didn’t happen or crumbled. You’re asking me to trust you. For a, Time Lord it’s almost impossible. However, I will give it a chance because, I really do not want to go. To leave all that you made.” He said and stood up and gathered her into his arms. “You mean we made. I didn’t make it all. You helped give it life.” She said.   
“Again, I am so sorry I gave you so much pain. I felt it last night. I had wanted you to never know. I should have never attempted it.” He said.   
“Yeah you’re not so good at doing things you shouldn’t. I know you want things to be back the way they were, but Doctor this I can’t let go of. You were going to have sex with another woman, admittedly your wife but can’t you see how I might see that as a betrayal?” She asked.   
“I know we never said we were more than companions. But I didn’t take it into account that your feelings were more advanced than mine where. Yes, I can see your side in this. The more I think on it the more caddish I become not only with you but with Elizabeth. It won’t happen again.” He said.  
“So, you won’t be following the Johnson again.” She said. “I take it that means following my ah, well.” He said.   
“Following your well you know. The term I used is my own my thing.” She said.   
“Well it is less crude. No, I will not unless now you’re the one he is following. You know at some point it will. I mean if things turn out well and I am trying to think positive.” He said.   
“I don’t mind, I wish you and I were on the same page. Your kisses are like red hots. You know the candy. Sweet with fire.” She said.   
“Not unlike yours. You may have been unaware but you where reciprocating. Whole heartedly. You made it hard to stop. I did because you asked me too. I made you a promise, that I intended to keep.” He said hugging her.   
“I’ll think about tonight. I really don’t want to spend a night like that ever again. It’ll take some time for the wound to heal but I will say it’s hard to stay mad at you for very long not after you admitted it wasn’t right.” She said.   
“Ok. Get dressed and we’ll go for coffee and croissants. We’ll find a place to eat them. After being up most of the night, I think we can just eat out for breakfast. I’ll not ask you to make it.” He said.   
“I’ll pack a blanket and we can catch a nap under a tree.” She said.   
“You know I’ve noticed your hair is growing out beautifully and since the TARDIS looked into you it has more of a honey hue to it. It was fine before short and spikey. But, the color it is now, and the length add to your beauty. He said looking into her blue eyes.   
“I take it you’re not really that fond of red heads.” She asked talking about Elizabeth.   
“No, and your eyes are sapphire blue. I rather like them better than coal black.” He said.   
“She did have really dark eyes.” Maxine asked.   
“Yes, she did. I could never get anything out of them. Not like yours. I can almost see the universe there.” He said as he let her go.   
“Your trying to hard.” She said as he caught her dipped her and started at her bosom and up to look into her eyes again.   
“Feeling a little frisky this morning?” She asked.  
“A little. Oh, and Elizabeth, poor girl had no bosom. You my dear do along with a really nice round bum. Wear that red bikini any time you want.” He said.   
“You don’t like the other one?” She asked.   
“Well…” He began and put her on her feet. “Maxine, that one shows the other assets. Your legs and your bosom. I’d be a lair if I said I didn’t. I just prefer to see your bum.” He said.   
“You had a handful of it the other day.” She said.   
“Don’t remind me. You said you’d like to kiss me all day, into the night and into the next day. Now if I could just have my hands on your bum for that long.” He said winking at her.   
“You know what all this kissing and fondling is going to do don’t you?” She asked.   
“Yes, but after we are on the same page my Dear go and get dressed. That night shirt your wearing gives me peeks every once in a while. You wear a lot of thongs.” He said.   
“You noticed.” She said.   
“How could I help it, eh?” He asked. She smiled and walked off, him watching.  
“Yes, a very nice bum.” He said.  
After going and getting croissants and eating them with their coffee the Doctor and Maxine went and found a tree, spread the blanket and settled down for a small nap. It was a crisp fall day. Maxine had worn a jacket, but she cuddled up to the Doctor. Him putting his arm around her.  
“You do know you and Elizabeth wouldn’t have been alone on your wedding night. She’s the queen, there would have been an audience.” Maxine said. The Doctor had forgotten that.   
“Oh, that’s right.” He said.   
“Gotta, make sure the queen was penetrated and thoroughly…” He stopped her.   
“Yeah.” He said.   
“Talk about performance anxiety!” She giggled. He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He said again.   
“The Lord Chancellor was already busy. Gosh did you see that?” She said.   
“I did.” He said.   
“You know what I used to be. Sheesh, I didn’t even get that.” She said.   
“I did.” The Doctor said smiling widely. 

“Your awful.” She said slapping his arm.   
“Ouch! I can do that.” He said. “  
Your lying.” She said.   
“Maxine, it’s number 33 in the Book of Joining. It’s like the Kama Sutra but Galifreyian.” He said.   
“She was really moaning.” Maxine said. “He had both her mind and body. Well if I don’t miss my guess.” He said.   
“Where was everything. It was really too dark for that.” She asked. He bent down and told her making sure his breath was hot and his lips close to her ear.   
“However, she was a lot taller than you are. Really it is the combination of mind and body had her moaning so if that’s what he was doing.” He said.   
“Well he could have been hung like a stallion too.” She said.   
“Well that’s possible.” He said moving his eyebrows and smiling widely.   
“Maxine if we both survive this would you like me to show you?” He asked with a knowing grin.   
“I’m not tall enough.” She said. His grin got wider. “Then I will just have to pick you up and you can latch yourself on my hips. I know you can do it it’s something I ask you not to do again and you haven’t although I was hasty in saying it. You just kind of jumped up on me and put your arms around my neck. And wrapped your legs around me.” He said then he bent closer. “You had me hard before I could do anything about it. I usually do not allow that. But the last 6 months have been eventful. Most of it very easy the last few very umm, hard.” He said clearing his throat and pulled back.   
“Enough of this. It didn’t happen, and I am really just as glad you got me out of it. I really forgot about the audience.” He said. She giggled.   
“Oh, Maxine that I just said would be a combination of number 33 and 29.” He said. She hit him on the shoulder.   
“Ouch.” He said.   
“That’s for the titillating conversation.” She said.   
“Sorry?” He asked.   
“Hush now Darlin’.” She said, and she looked up he was nodding yes. She giggled and fell off to sleep followed by the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of changing the story of his regeneration. I decided to give a nod to the creators of it and add Maxine to the story. It will go back to my story but I wanted to change the outcome for this Doctor. I'm only doing this to alleviate my own mind. I have many head cannon's on this and I find Doctor Who rather versatile to them.

They had decided to go back to Hawaii where they had been the happiest. On the way she was in the kitchen starting dinner. She was listening to her iPod with speakers. Natalie Merchant was belting out “Because the Night”. She had it a little louder than normal. He could hear it in the control room. He walked down the hall and stood in the door as she sang along. “Come on now try and understand the way I feel under your command take my hand while the sun descends they can hurt you now. Can’t hurt you now. Can’t hurt you now. Because the night belongs to lovers because the night belongs to lust. Because the night belongs to lovers because the night belongs to us… He stood there listening to the song and her voice change with the passion of the song. With love, we sleep with doubt the vicious cycle turns and burns without you I cannot live, forgive the yearning burning I believe it’s love too real to feel so take me now, take me now, take me now...   
He walked up in back of her and slid his arms around her propping his chin on her head. Then kissing it listening to the rest of the song and swaying with her. She had jumped a little as he had startled her out of her reverie.   
“Such a passionate song.” He said.   
“Yes. It is. I didn’t mean for you…” He stopped her.   
“You did and all I have done the last almost 9 months is try to avoid it. Is this how you feel about me?” He asked. She didn’t answer.   
“Is it? Because it’s very close to the way I feel about you. I’ve been hiding from it and you. I don’t regret any of the time we have spent together but I do regret not being on the same page as you. The time is coming soon when I’ll be warned of my impending doom. Now I don’t really want to go. I want to be with you, I want to be able to tell you I love you and mean it the way you and the TARDIS do. But I think you already know I do.” He said holding her against him. She had put down the knife she was using and turned around.   
“Listen to me. You’re not going anywhere as soon as the regeneration starts…” He stopped her.   
“Some things my dear should, not be spoken. They just are. I am going to put my life in your hands right now, willingly. Not even my wife had that much passion for me. It was her own and this is your own. But I think in ways yours is much deeper and more powerful. No one has ever loved me like you do. I saved your life. Now, you will save mine.” He said, and he kissed her like he had on the hammock.   
The table be damned. He was going to kiss her the way he felt. He felt the animal in him rising. But he calmed it down. That was not what was needed. After months of chasing and dodging this he was confessing finally.   
“I love you Maxine. How could I not. Your warm and funny and stubborn almost as much as me. Well, maybe as much or more than me. Compassionate, beautiful and wise like your Granny. I’m a fool for not doing this sooner. I am a fool too for wounding you.” He said.   
“Whew!” She said fanning herself.   
“You meant all of that just now. I know you did because not one time did you go after my bum.” She said.   
“It wasn’t time for that. You needed to know how I felt not me wanting to feel you.” He said.   
“Dinner will be done soon.” She said.   
“It smells good whatever it is. What are we having?” He asked rubbing her arm and kissing her cheek.   
“I went light tonight. Santa Fe Chicken, baked potato and salad.” She said.   
“What can I do to help you finish up?” He asked.   
“Set the table if you want.” She said.   
“Ok.’’ He said. They ate orbiting the earth. He took the TARDIS down to the big Island of Oahu. Where they had stayed a few months before. She stood as co-pilot.   
“In the morning, we’ll go to the resort. When this is over I’m taking you to Hawaii the planet. It’s even more beautiful than here. I’m looking forward to the hammock.” He said.   
“You just like the way I swing it.” She said.   
“Well, yes I love the way you swing it, but I also like seeing your bum.” He said.   
“Want me to get another bathing suit like it? Maybe hot pink.” She said.   
“That’s going to cause lots of problems. That is your color my dear. Want to drive me barmy? Get an article of clothing in that color and put it on. “Oh.” he said. And paused.   
“Well, I did put a hot pink thong this morning.” She said. He bit his lip.   
“You did?” He asked.   
“Yes. Now mind you I didn’t have this little bit of info before. It happens to be my favorite color that’s why I wear so much of it. Not to drive you barmy.” She said.   
“No sleep for me tonight. The Tardis will have company.” He said.   
“Well do you want me to buy a thong bikini in that color?” She asked.   
“And seize up both my hearts. Sure, go ahead.” He said jokingly.  
At bedtime she came out of the hallway into the control room. He looked up.   
“I’m going to bed Darlin’.” She said.   
“I’ll be right there. Maxine, do you mind me switching nights with you? I need some compassion tonight. I feel it coming.” He said.   
“Sure. C’mon sweetie.” She said beckoning with her hand for him to take hers. You still ok with waiting until this is all through?” He asked.   
“If you are. I have faith this will all come out in the wash.” She said. “  
I’m glad you do. I’m scared.” He said, and he took her hand. “  
They’ll be plenty of time after for you and me my Darlin’.” She said as they walked to his bedroom for him to change.   
“I won’t be a minute.” He said.   
“I know take your time.” She said walking on down to her door. He knocked and came in.   
“Do you hear it too?” He asked.   
“Yes, Darlin’ I do but I don’t know where it’s coming from. It’s like a call.” She said. “  
I want a day or two then we’ll go.” He said.   
“Where?” She asked.   
“The Oodsphere. I’ll tell you about them. But later after I have had some hammock time with you. Bring your iPod this time. I want to hear that song again I heard tonight.” He said getting into bed and snuggling close to her with her arms around him. “Oh, Because the night.” She said.   
“Yes. It’ll give me something to fight for. Something to look forward too. Oh Maxine, you have no idea how much all this cuddling has done for me. That you care enough to let me. I know it’s a boarder issue with Time Lord code.” He said.   
“But Darlin’ you’re fixin’ not to be the Doctor anymore. How are you going to handle that?” She asked.   
“I just love it when you say fixin’ you have me using it. One thing at a time. Right now, I’m in your arms and feel safe. I’ll have to think a lot on this feeling when it all goes down.” He said sleepily. She brushed back his chestnut hair and looked into his brown eyes.   
“If the illusion works use it.” She said.   
“I’ll have to use everything I have for this.” He said.   
“Shush and close those beautiful brown eyes Darlin’, right now I have you.” She said he closed his eyes.   
“Don’t you just. I love you Maxine, Goodnight.” He said.   
“I love you too my Darlin’. Goodnight.” She said. They stayed a day and had some hammock time, but the call was getting stronger and more urgent. The Doctor sat up in the hammock it was so strong.   
“Darlin you’ll turn us over.” She exclaimed. She took her hand and brought him back down to her gently curving her hand to his face.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“It’s more urgent.” She said. He nodded yes.   
“We’ll have to go soon.” She said.   
“Yes, we will but would you consider something before we go?” He asked.   
“What’s that?” She asked.   
“I’ll let you kiss me until night fall if you will allow me bum priviledges.” He said.   
“I was wondering when you’d ask. Ok if it will help.” She said.   
“Good, I’ve been dying to have my hands there all day.” He said. They got settled her laying, beside him and they began kissing. Sweetly at first but passionately as time and his hand on her bum wore on. He pulled back breathless.   
“Maxine, I have to confess, right now all I want to do is take off your bathing suit and mine then…” He said as she looked sweetly up at him.   
“I know. I want you too.” She said.   
“Right here?” He asked. “No, in the TARDIS.” She said, and he gently got up and helped her out of the hammock, they got their things together and went to the TARDIS. The TARDIS locked the door as they were kissing and touching. He brought her closer squeezing her bum cheeks.   
“You really have fixation on my bum.” She said. He looked at her and smiled.   
“Yes, I do. So lovely and round. I love round things.” He said and pressed against her.   
“Boy, I might be in trouble?” She said.   
“Well, I haven’t since I was stabbed and that was 9 months ago. Something might have grown back, and it seems I might be right about you.” She said.  
“Oh, oh well you might of at that. I didn’t even think about it. I’m pretty knowledgeable on human physiology. He pulled her into her room.   
“Maxine, I’ll be gentle if that is the case. I’d be gentle anyway.” He said.   
“I know.” She said. They started to kiss again. They both pulled back and they looked at each other sadly.   
“Darlin’, we don’t have time. As much as I want too, we just don’t.” She said. He looked at her just as sadly and hugged her.   
“Yeah, I know too Luv.” He said.   
“I’m always a day late and a dollar short.” Maxine said a little on the grievous side.   
“Seems I am too. After?” He asked.   
“Then we will have all the time in the world. It’s going to happen and by then there will be nothing weighing on you. Or me either.” She said. He pulled back and looked at her.   
“Maxine what is weighing on you?” He asked.   
“I’m worried about you. You haven’t really accepted that I am going to save you.” She said.   
“I have as much as I can Maxine.” He said.   
“Just don’t get in my way doing it. I have more powers if you can call them that.” She said.   
“I know you have extra strength, and that you run even faster than me now. What else?” He asked.   
“Seems she compensated for my height.” She said, and he let her go and she levitated. He looked up and then smiled.   
“Extraordinary! How long have you known?” He asked, and she descended.   
“Not long. I was in the kitchen and couldn’t reach a pan. All I did was think about getting to the pan and I was brought to it.” She said.   
“This could be really helpful.” He said.   
“Your telling me. 25 years of not being able to reach half the world and now I can.” She said.   
“I wouldn’t know. But you’re so short and I’m tall, I guess I need to put myself in your shoes for a day but after. Now since we are going to wait and the Ood are waiting, go ahead and get dressed since we didn’t make it into the water or the sun this time.” He said. He let out a long breath and looked at her. Your worth waiting for Maxine. I should think you’re going to be my prize if everything goes well. If things did grow back, you know what the universe is saying?” He asked raising his eyebrow.   
“That I’ve been wiped clean, a second chance. Yes, I know. Your prize will be your life Darlin’ not me. Although, if you want me too I’ll wrap a big hot pink bow around me you can take off. If you want.” She said.   
“Sounds fun especially if you choose hot pink for the color.” He said.   
“Darlin’, I’m not going to ask to carry a gun, but I am going to ask I carry a knife. I can handle one and I would feel safer having something on me." She said.   
“I can’t deny you, personal protection. Especially if you know how to use it. However, the Master is mine. I am going to try and save him because we are literally the last two Time Lords left. If not it’s not your call to kill him yourself. Detain him ok. I’ll leave that up to you my dear. This is one thing I must have from you if you are going with me. If not, you’ll stay right here and wait it out.” He said.   
“I promise.” She said and spat on her hand and held it out. He spat on his.   
“Deal.” They said together shaking hands.  
The Doctor leaned up against the console mulling what to tell her about the Ood. He concluded everything he knew. Maxine was going into battle with him. She had to know everything. They would have to link up and him transfer his knowledge of them to her. She would not be going into the Ood council chambers. He felt bad about it, but he figured the Ood would not allow it. She came walking out dressed for battle.   
“Jeans, a hoodie and a thermal top?” He asked.   
“And cowboy boots, plus protection.” She said standing letting the console support her and unsheathing her boot knife. She brought it up, so he could look at it. The Doctor usually did not care to look at weapons but this one was beautiful as beautiful as its owner. She passed it to him hilt to him, blade to her.   
“This was my Daddy’s. He gave it to me before I left for Cambridge.” She said.   
“It’s beautiful.” He said handling it by the handle. He checked the sharpness of the blade.   
“Careful, it’s sharp.” She said as he thought better of checking.   
“It’s almost a Scottish Dirk.” He said.   
“It was the closest thing to it he could find.” She said.   
“Oh, I really like this. I shouldn’t but I do.” He said smiling at her, him weilding it a little.   
“Well, I will say you like lot of things you shouldn’t. Your unconventional for sure Darlin’. Stop that, it’s not a sword.” She said. He scrunched up his face.   
“I can handle those too. I’ll have you know just out of regenerational sleep I had a sword fight with a Sycorax on Christmas Day. Lost my right hand but I grew a new one because I was still in flux. Oh, I’ll transfer that later.” He said giving her back her knife.   
“While I was at Cambridge, I had to take an elective and I took Swordsmanship classes.” She said.   
“See one more thing making you extraordinary.” He said as he took her in his arms and kissed her. He let her go.   
“Now for the Ood.” He said putting the Tardis on auto pilot.   
“Let’s link up as you call it and I will quickly tell you about the Ood.” He said as they sat on the console bench seat.   
They placed their fingers on each other’s heads but instead of them transferring it from him to her it was like she was sucking the knowledge right out of him. It made him dizzy and he pulled back.   
“No, no Maxine transfer don’t suck it out. I feel as if my mind has just been Hoovered. He said. He looked at her. You shouldn’t be able to do that. That’s even more advanced than me. Can you slow it down some?” He asked.   
“I have all the knowledge about the Ood now. I got both your knowledge and the TARDIS’.” She said.   
“You really shouldn’t be able to do that. Not all at once.” He said.   
“I shouldn’t should I.” She said.   
“Something is dreadfully wrong. Not with you but with time itself.” He said.   
“I feel out of synch a little. We are going forward in time, right?” She said. The Doctor looked at Maxine.   
“Yes, you know that.” he said looking at her a little worried. She bent her head like it hurt.   
“Are you ok?” He asked.   
“It was just a moment I wasn’t.” She said straightening up.   
“Perhaps you shouldn’t go with me.” He said.   
“Who’s gonna stop me. You and who’s army.” She said.   
“To the end of time then, Maxine.” He said.  
“To the end of time.” She said.  
When they got there, he had put on his straw hat and a Hawaiian Lei and his sunglasses. The TARDIS had made him a key lock for her door.   
“Now you stay here Maxine, I don’t think they will let you into council chambers.” He said.   
“I know.” She said.   
“Don’t you just.” He said giving her a kiss. “That will never grow old for me.” He said.   
“Me either go and get this done. We are so late going. Can’t you feel the frantic in them?” She said.   
“Yes. See you in a bit.” He said and hugged her.  
“This never gets old either my dear.” She said.   
“No, it doesn’t.” He let her go and walked out of the TARDIS.   
While the Doctor was in the council chambers an Elder Ood appeared in the control room of the TARDIS. Maxine was a little frightened at first by the sight of the Elder Ood. Then she settled down when he began to speak to her.   
“Maxine your name is Maxine.” He said.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“You are the Doctor’s savior.” He said.   
“Yes, that’s what I have been shown.” She said.   
“Good, he needs a savior. He will also need a guide after his transformation. He will no longer be the Doctor. Galifreyian yes. He will keep his powers, but not the molecular he will be more human. Still two hearts. Yours must be very strong to do this for him. But your love for him is very strong. He said. “Yes, it is.” She said.   
“The Master is already resurrected. The Doctor did not come right away when called. Already the signs are converging for the end of time itself. You must be ready for this and help him past help itself. Do not let him leave you. Even if he hurts you in words or deeds do not leave him.” He said.   
“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll be stuck to him like glue. I’ve been…” The Elder Ood stopped her. “  
Changed by the TARDIS so you could help him.” He said. “  
Yes, I was.” She said.   
“Of your own free will.” He said.   
“Oh yes. I would die for him.” She said. “  
He would die for you too.” The elder Ood said.   
“I know. That is not going to happen I have seen past the regeneration. He won’t let me tell him.” She said. “  
He is afraid to dream such things.” He said.   
“I know.” She said. “Next time you come, please come with him. By then he will be John Smith. Not the Doctor any more. He is going to need you very much after he is not. It’s all he has known. Help him to stay with you in your here and now. Peace be with you.” He said, and he vanished as the Doctor came running full speed into the TARDIS. She jumped to work helping him get the TARIS going. He was overloading her systems.   
“Stop it!” She yelled.   
“We are so late.” He said.   
“I know the Master has already been resurrected.” She said.   
“He looked over at her. “  
How?” He asked.   
“An elder Ood came to me. Next time I can go with you by the way.” She said as they were now a rocket though the vortex. Close to crashing.   
“Ease up. We can’t help if we are splinters on the ground.” She said. “

“You have a point.” He said easing up some on the speed.   
He landed the Tardis quickly no phasing. This didn’t make the TARDIS to happy and ran out the door, Maxine right behind him. They were faced with the ruins of Broadfell Prison.   
“What was here?” She asked.   
“Lucy Saxon, the Master’s wife. He corrupted her she was human not unlike yourself. No powers given to her. I’ll clue you in later on the back story. I burnt his body and his ring survived. They must of, used her some way, most likely in black magic, to resurrect him. That’s why I pulled out the stops on the TARDIS. To prevent this. Another failure. Now he is loose. There is no telling what he will do.” The Doctor said. He turned and didn’t face her. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Doctor, if it was meant to happen, moving heaven and earth is not going to stop it. Looks to me, it was meant to happen, and I have special sight remember?” She said.   
“Yes. Come on, one thing I still have is I can smell him. He will try to cover it up though.” He said.  
“Dude is crazy, isn’t he?” She said as they walked back into the TARDIS.   
“Beyond.” He said.   
“Then we need special care handling him.” She said as they got the Tardis started the right way.   
“Say you’re sorry for misusing her. Riding her like an unbroken mare. How’d you like to be ridden like that?” She asked. The Doctor injected a bit of levity into the situation.   
“Well, I am sorry I misused her so to speak. But it depends on who is riding me, Darlin’.” He said with her drawl.   
“Oh, your awful.” She said making a face. He smiled mischievously.   
“I’m sure at some point you will.” He said smiling widely.   
The Doctor hadn’t taken his eyes off the scanner for a long while. Maxine had gone to make tea. She had just taken the tray down when she sensed they were landing. She dropped the tray and ran up to the control room. He was gone. She ran outside to some sort of a gravel pit. She looked around and saw him running. She gathered her speed and caught up to him.  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going without me?” She asked.   
“Seems nowhere. Stay back. There’s about to be a confrontation.” He said and climbed up on a high gravel pile. He took in a breath though his nose. He smelt the stink of the Master not so far away. Maxine looked around it was an old ship yard they were in. He climbed back down to her. “That way.” he pointed, and they ran.   
“I want you to stay back. I want something between you and him and not me. I don’t want you to let him see you.” He said. She started to protest. He stopped.  
“Just do it Maxine. For me. Please.” He said.   
“Ok but I don’t like it.” She said. He looked at her sternly.   
“I don’t want him anywhere near you. He could corrupt you too. In fact, if he finds out you’re mine he might try.” He said.   
“Let me worry about that. I think the TARDIS fixed that from happening.” She said.   
He got a look about him she’d never seen, and it wasn’t the animal one either.   
“Maxine, the Master is a lot more powerful than I am. Than the TARDIS. Please just do as I ask.” He said, and he really meant it.  
Meanwhile, the Master had already picked up on the Doctor’s scent and Maxine’s. He picked up a long pipe and hit an empty oil drum 4 times then stopped and hit it 4 more times.   
“Over there!” The Doctor pointed.   
They went running toward the sound. The Master hit it 4 more times and started running. The Doctor and Maxine ran, and the Doctor did a dead stop. It was too late to hide her now. The Master stood atop a gravel pile. The Master looked right at, both of them and yelled and took off into the air with a beam like pulse emitting from his hands.   
Maxine started to levitate to find him. The Doctor grabbed her by her booted foot and pulled her down. He shook his head no and grabbed her hand since the Master not only must of, seen her but smelled her and he took off running.   
They ran up piles of gravel and then down. Toward steel beams used for building structures. The Master just looked at them and laughed and disappeared behind a wall of the beams. The Doctor spoke quickly.   
“Please your burning up your own life force.” He yelled, as the Master had escaped, and they ran to look to see where he had gone.   
Meanwhile, Wilfred Mott had had bad dreams. Like all the humans were having. He figured if he could find the Doctor he could sort the mess out. Wilfred was Donna Nobel’s Grandfather. The Doctor had mentioned Donna often to Maxine over the months they had traveled together. He was mostly regretful he had to wipe her mind.   
Maxine knew this weighed on him too. Maxine was hatching up a plan to fix the problem but, first thing was first. Wilfred, without telling his senior band of friends too much about the Doctor got a sighting party together. They had found him. Wilfred appeared with his friends just as the Master had made his getaway. As the Doctor and Maxine ran toward the steel beam wall the Doctor shouted. “Out of my way” and they both peered over the steel beam wall looking for him. Maxine heard one man say, “Did we find him?” and big brown coat. Then they turned around to a small group of seniors. An older lady telling how they found him.   
The Doctor took Wilfred aside and asked him if he had told him who he was. The old man had said no he hadn’t that he was just the Doctor. “Another Companion Doctor?” He asked of Maxine.   
“Yes, Wilfred Mott meet Maxine Thompson formally of Oklahoma USA.” The Doctor said.   
“Nice to meet you sir.” Maxine said.   
“You too Maxine. That’s an old name, you don’t hear it much anymore.” Wilfred said.   
The older lady sort of pushed her way in. “Minnie the Menace.” She began introducing herself to the Doctor.   
“It’s been a long time since I’ve had picture with a handsome man.” She said inserting herself next to the Doctor almost pushing Maxine out of the way. They all lined up for a picture and shoved the camera into Maxine’s hands.   
“Is that your hand Minnie?” The Doctor asked and looked a little shocked pulling away. Maxine wasn’t thrilled but she took pictures anyway.   
After the old girl pinched him and patted his bum they all got on the senior bus and left Wilfred, the Doctor and Maxine at a diner. They talked of the old times when Donna could remember what all went on. Maxine listened then she gave them a few minutes on their own.   
“Doctor I keep seeing this face at night.” Wilfred began. The Doctor looked at Wilfred intently.   
“Who are you?” He asked Wilfred.   
“I’m Wilfred Mott.” He said the old man taken aback some.   
“People have tried to find me before, some took centuries, you find me in a few hours? We keep meeting up like something is still connecting us.” The Doctor said.   
“What’s so important about me?” Wilfred asked.   
“Exactly why you?” The Doctor asked.   
“Pretty young thing your companion.” Wilfred said trying to get off the subject.   
“She’s more than my companion. I’m going to owe her my life before it’s all said and done. You see Wilfred I’m going to die.” The Doctor said.   
“So am I one day.” Wilfred said.   
“Don’t you dare.” The Doctor said.   
“I’ll try not to.” Wilfred said.   
The Doctor waved Maxine over and he and Maxine told Wilfred what was happening and about the Doctor. Who else would keep the secret.   
“Maxine knows everything. Even about Donna. The Ood Prophecy says he will knock 4 times.” The Doctor said.   
“But you can change your whole body.” Wilfred said. “  
Even if I do I’ll be different after. Not who you see before you. Also, I can die outright before regeneration can happen. Maxine is here to see that I don’t. She is my protector so to speak. Not long ago she was changed with energy. Energy from the TARDIS. You know I told you when I brought Donna back after I had to wipe her mind.” The Doctor said.   
“Speaking of. Couldn’t you make Donna better?” Wilfred asked pointing out the window.   
“If she remembers her mind will burn and she will die.” The Doctor said. Maxine put her hand on the Doctor’s hand.   
“Stop Darlin’. I haven’t told you, but I am working on that. I will have both energies inside me.” She said then put her hand on top of Wilfred’s.   
“Mr. Mott, I think I can help Donna but after I help the Doctor. I can’t promise you it will work but I will try.” Maxine said.   
“Oh, Darling girl if you could, you would make an old man so happy. Her life, well it’s an existence really. She’s making due and scheduled to marry in the spring. They barley have two pennies to rub together. After all those wonderful things she did with the Doctor and she’s just making due. Her intended is a bit of a dreamer.” He said sadly but hopefully grasping Maxine’s hand.   
“Maxine, you can’t.” The Doctor said.   
“After, when I have regeneration energy still in me.” She said. He thought. “Ok, all I can’t say is try since that means I could have my best friend back too. I’ll not stop you. Heaven help me if I tried. You have a stubborn streak a mile wide as you say.” He said.   
“So, do you.” Maxine said. Wilfred chuckled.   
“You sound like an old married couple.” The old man said. “  
Don’t we though.” The Doctor said.   
That was giving the Doctor an idea. One that would have to wait for all this to be over.   
“Merry Christmas.” The Doctor said.   
“And to you and Maxine, Doctor.” Wilfred said.   
They got up and Maxine hugged Wilfred. Wilfred hugged her back. “You’re a good girl. The Doctor has a good girl taking care of him.” He said into her ear.   
“I wasn’t always but the Doctor changed that.” She said.   
“No darling girl, you were always good. He just brought that, out so others can see and for you to see too.” Wilfred said.   
She let him go and the Doctor hugged Wilfred.   
“We’ll meet again.” The Doctor said.   
“Soon.” Wilfred said, and the Doctor took Maxine’s hand and they left the diner.   
“He’s a sweet old guy. Not unlike my Grandpa Thompson. I didn’t know my mother’s parents they were already gone by the time I came.” She said. “Yes, he is. But you can’t keep him. He’s not yours. He’s Donna’s.” The Doctor said.   
“I know. But something tells me that man has the biggest heart. Donna has that too beyond the thick shell she’s made. Since you did what you had to do she’s had to thicken the shell instead of…” He stopped her.   
“I know.” The Doctor said.   
They went back to the TARDIS to regroup and search for the Master on a special screen. The Doctor was waiting for the human part of Maxine to tire and go to sleep. He hastened it by touching her head and she went right to sleep. Him catching her and carrying her back to her room.   
“I’m sorry.” He said. “But I love you too much.” He said and left her lying on her bed, kissing her forehead. The Doctor looked back at Maxine lying on the bed.   
“Forgive me.” He said softly and turned and walked down the hall and past the control room to the outside and walked out over a pile of gravel looking for the Master, smelling the air as he looked finally picking up his scent and walking toward it.   
Meanwhile it wasn’t’ long until Maxine woke up alone in her bed.   
“Damn it.” She said throwing back the covers and getting up.   
“Daft Doctor. I’m not as human as I used to be. That little trick of yours won’t work as long as it used on me.” She said though clenched teeth.   
The Doctor found the Master and walked to him. Afraid yet determined. The Master saw the Doctor too and warmed up his hands making electrical looking sparks fly. The Master let off two warning shots very close to the Doctor. Still the Doctor walked to him. Then the Master let both of his hands blast the Doctor in both hearts. Knocking the Doctor to his knees as the Master caught him and then threw him off and he made it to the ground wounded but still ready to fight.   
“Where’s the trollop?” The Master asked.   
“She’s not a trollop. She Extraordinary.” The Doctor said angerly. “Leave her out of this.”   
The Master got on his haunches and smiled.   
“She’s a whore I can smell her.” The Master said.   
“Not any more, she’s extraordinary.” The Doctor said. “I bet she is but, as I remember you love playing with earth girls.” The Master said. “No matter, a leopard never changes its spots and a whore her scent. You have really changed letting her lead you by…” The Doctor stopped him.   
“This is not the first time you have belittled someone that I loved. You said the same thing about my wife Judith. What, are you jealous? Jealous I have had love and you never have.” He said.   
The Master was furious. Still sitting on his haunches seething. “No, it’s never been that. We were friends once back on Gallifrey.” The Doctor said.   
“Yes, we were. I can still see it. You and I running in the red grass fields on my father’s estates, in his lumber camps on the base of Mount Pertion. We used to run across those fields all day. Lying in the grass…” The Doctor stopped him.   
“But I was a little boy and you were a little girl. Your regenerations have all been male since. Mine have not inclined me that way and I am sorry. It was hard when you changed, and I didn’t. I can’t say I haven’t always loved you. Because I have and always will.” The Doctor said sadly.   
“But you have found others to play with. The trollop being the latest in a line of women you have paraded before me.” He said like a jealous lover. Maxine, very worried looked for the Doctor. He wasn’t allowing her to find him.   
“Where are you Darlin’?” She asked herself.   
“So that’s what’s driven, you crazy? After you regenerated into a little boy after that accident you had?” The Doctor asked.   
“Oh no, although it didn’t help. Can’t you hear it? Between every beat of my hearts.” He said.   
“That’s your own insanity, I can’t hear it.” The Doctor said.   
“Listen!” The Master said and put his hands up to make a link between them. The Doctor listened in awe and in surprise. He could hear it loud and clear.   
“Every day, every night, all the time, since I was 8 years old and looked into the untempored schism.” The Master said.   
“How many people have you killed?” The Doctor asked.   
“I am so hungry.” The Master said.   
“Your killing yourself. Your body is ripped open.” The Doctor said. The Master was going off on an insane tirade.   
“That human Christmas out there with all the food, Eat and eat and eat…” The Doctor stopped him.   
“Stop it. Stop it.” The Doctor ordered.   
“It’s mine, it’s mine!” declared the Master. The Master curled into an upright ball.   
“What if I asked you for help?” The Doctor asked. The Master looked at him in astonished puzzlement.   
“There more than you and I at play here. Something is returning.” The Doctor said.   
“And here I am!” The Master proclaimed. “  
No, something more.” The Doctor said.   
“But it hurts.” The Master said. “I was told it’s the end of time.” The Doctor said.   
“But it hurts.” The Master said banefully. “The noise in my head. Even louder and stronger than you just heard.   
The Master put his hands again to the Doctor’s head and his forehead to the Doctor’s forehead and it was louder and stronger. So loud and strong the Doctor couldn’t listen without feeling his pain this time.   
“This time I not only herd it but I felt it too. What is it? What’s inside your head?” The Doctor asked.   
The Master laughed almost to tears because the Doctor heard it too.   
“It’s Real! It’s real, IT’S REAL!” The Master exclaimed. And took off flying with the electrical power emitting from his hands.   
The Doctor ran some more following the Master up in the sky. Maxine by this time had caught up with him but hung back. Enough to help if things went sideways. The Master landed a top a gravel base like pile and put his arm up and balled his fist. “King of the Wastelands! All these years you thought I was mad. What is it? What is it? WHAT IS IT?” He asked of the Doctor.  
A search light came on from a helicopter and then another on the Doctor. The Master looked up but couldn’t see what was actually going, on. The Doctor looked up to see too over his head with the search light just as intense. Maxine stayed back looking from around a building. Plugging her ears with her fingers.   
You could hear nothing but the helicopter turbines and see nothing in the search lights almost. Ropes came down by the Master and then followed by men who tranquilized the Master. The Doctor shouted “No!” and ran to help him. More men were shooting at the Doctor as he tried to get to the Master and then run. The Master was hauled away like a side of beef carcass and then she saw one of the other men hit the Doctor from behind on his head while he was running up a pile of high gravel. The Doctor falling to the ground in a big heap. The search light telling where he was. The helicopters left having taken the Master up in it. They left the Doctor there right where he fell to rot.   
Maxine waited while the helicopters left then ran to him and cradled him in her arms.   
“Darlin’! Wake up!” She yelled but to no avail.   
“Damn it! You, stubborn alien! Now I, have to carry your tall, skinny ass back to the TARDIS.” She said but she had an idea. She looked in his pockets for his key and fob the TARDIS had given him. She pressed it calling her to come to her.   
“Don’t you worry Darlin’ I’ll take care of you just like you took care of me.” She said searching his pocket once again and found his sonic Screwdriver. “Lucky for you I can carry your tall, skinny ass into the TARDIS and you showed me how to heal with your sonic screwdriver.” She said as the TARDIS had come quickly to her.   
“Ok Darlin’ let’s go.” She said and gathered him up and took him into the TARDIS and into the exam room where he had fixed her stab wound. She got his coat off and his suit coat and shirt and tie and looked at the big goose egg at the base of his head.   
“It’s a really big goose egg.” She said as she started on it shrinking it and the tissue around it.   
“Come on and wake up. Come on back to me. Boy, are you in the dog house tryin’ to put me to sleep and sneaking out alone. If I had been right behind you…” The Doctor woke up. “Then I’d be doing this to you instead. Talk about your harping.” The Doctor said as he opened his eyes. “  
How did you get me in here?” He asked.   
“Well your weight didn’t bother me at all it was your height that was very awkward. It’s not like I couldn’t exactly toss you on my back like a sack of sweet potatoes.” She said.   
“I would have love to have been on the outside looking in on it though.” He said putting his shirt back on.   
She got right in his face. He’d seen the look before on her the night she had come to get him out of the wedding jam with Elizabeth.   
“Ut oh.” He said.   
“You bet your sweet ass my Darlin’.” She said putting her hands on her hips. “You should be still asleep.” He said.   
“I have news for you I am not all human anymore. I am part TARDIS. Oh, and part Galifreyian. The times we have linked gave me some of your DNA. Looks like just enough too.   
“Now Maxine…” She stopped him. “Nope, now nothin’ you’re fixin’ to get it.” She said her drawl heavy with anger and a little bit of hurt.   
“You put me out and left so I couldn’t help you. I looked for a great while before I found you and him posturing like roosters.” She said.   
“Maxine, he hit me in both my hearts with an energy beam.” He said.   
Bastard.” She said getting the stethoscope. She listened to his hearts.   
“Luckily they are fine and strong.” She said and then he got off the table. He put his coats back on.   
“Where the hell are you going?” She asked.   
“To find him. Someone had him drugged, I saw the syringe.” He said.   
“In the morning. No use trying at night. You’ll need to ask questions first and Wilfred might be the place to start. He seems to know things he shouldn’t either. Get a shower, I am. It’ll make you feel better. I’ll wait outside your bathroom door if you think the head wound is still an issue.” She said.   
“Wouldn’t you just.” He said smiling a little.   
“Yes, I would.” She said. “He walked over to her and hugged her. “  
I’m sorry, I didn’t want you hurt in any of this. That’s why I went it alone.” He said. “  
Darlin’, this is why I am here. To help you. Now go on now and get a shower. Relax as much as you can.” She said, and he pulled back a little and kissed her.   
“Thank you, Maxine. For everything you have done and will do. I just want to say it now. Oh, and thanks for not having a conniption fit over this.” He said.   
“Your welcome. One was not needed. I’ll see you in a little while.” She said walking to her room.   
“If I had any sense, she’d be showering with me.” He said to himself. “  
It’s not time for that.” She said.   
“Time for what, dear?” He asked.   
“After, but I will say it’s tempting.” She said winked and closed her door.   
She had heard him think about the shower. “Now I have to watch what I think.” He said and turned and closed his door.


	6. Chapter 6

After their separate showers and separate rests, the Doctor and Maxine went to see Wilfred at the home where Donna lived with her family. It was a big risk, but Wilfred had looked outside after he had gone and gotten his service revolver.   
He had been seeing an older lady in TV screens and in person telling him, he should be on the ready should the Doctor need him. He had been a solider stationed in Palestine but after World War II. He had never killed a man.   
Both the Doctor and Maxine would need him as a guide to what the human population was going though. Maxine, although still quite human wasn’t as much as she had been before the TARDIS had changed her.   
Donna had given him a book written by the Billionaire, Joshua Naismith called “Fighting the Future” for his Christmas from her. After she had there was a momentary pause from her and a far off yet knowing look about her that concerned Wilfred. Maxine waited in the TARDIS to make a quick getaway after the Doctor talked with him.   
Wilfred told him about the strange moment she had that morning after she had given him the book. The Doctor told him that the Master had gotten away that he’d been knocked unconscious and that Maxine had taken care of his injury. The Doctor also said that Wilfred was part of all of it, somehow as they stood next to the TARDIS.   
They walked to the back of the Noble’s house and Wilfred brought out the book for the Doctor to see. The Doctor looked at it and told Wilfred he was shown this man by the Ood. That it was probably part of the convergence. That it was touching Donna’s subconscious and she was still fighting for the Doctor Donna somehow. Although not a good thing.  
Sylvia Noble came out on the patio looking for her father and found him and the Doctor talking. She wasn’t at all thrilled. Wilfred knew he was in trouble, so he led the Doctor out toward the TARDIS. It became apparent to both the Doctor and Wilfred that Wilfred would have to go with them to escape the wrath of Sylvia. Upon arriving inside the Doctor yelled for Maxine to “Go, go, go! Get a move on!” He said using one of her sayings. This left Sylvia Noble shouting at thin air as her daughter Donna, pointed out thinking her mother very barmy. While inside the Doctor explained where Wilfred was.   
“I thought it might be cleaner.” He said. Maxine spoke first.   
“You pick up after a 906, year-old alien who has been a bachelor most his life. It’s as clean as it will ever be. You could eat off that grate. I can turn this TARDIS around and just take you back home right now.” She said crossing her arms.   
“Sorry Maxine. No harm meant.” Wilfred said as the Doctor helped the travel process along.   
“She’s a great housekeeper and cook. Just wait till you’ve had her Chili and corn bread. Mighty fine indeed.” The Doctor said and smiled widely using her drawl a little.   
“You have put on a few pounds Doctor but that’s good, you have someone looking out for you. I had prayed you’d find someone.” Wilfred said.   
“Thank you, Wilfred, I think your prayers and mine have been answered.”   
The Doctor said setting course to the Naismith mansion.   
“I know where the Master is Maxine. Naismith took him for some reason.” The Doctor said. Unbenounced to both the Doctor and Maxine, Wilfred had put his service revolver in his jacket pocket loaded with as many bullets as he had at the time.   
Meanwhile, Naismith had an agenda. He had acquired a device he thought might make his daughter Abigail, immortal. However, that was not the case. The Master knew what it was designed for and was planning something entirely different.  
Maxine with her already good sense of what was to come was picking up on some of it.   
“Maxine stay here, Wilfred and I will go see what’s up in there.   
“Doctor, the Master is already planning to use a device for his own purposes. Naismith was wrong on its use.” Maxine said her head throbbing.   
“What’s wrong Maxine?” The Doctor asked worried.   
“The Master is pushing me out. He won’t let me see what he is planning. All I can hear now is the sound of drums 4 beats each. They keep getting quicker.” She said.   
“Break your link with him, Now! Maxine, now before he kills you!” The Doctor said shaking her as she was about to drop to the control room grated floor. He caught her.   
“He knows what I was.” Maxine said. “  
I know, he and I had a discussion on it last night. Don’t listen to him, you know how nuts he is. Let him go Maxine. You’re in good company though everyone that I love he calls that. Because he is jealous. Because I love you and not him.” The Doctor said. Maxine and Wilfred looked at the doctor.   
“You mean he’s gay?” They both asked at the same time.   
“No, I’ll have to tell you some other time. Maxine, you have let him go.” He said.   
“Yeah, he was going to shake me one way or the other.” She said.   
“You stay here.” The Doctor said.   
“But?” Maxine began. The Doctor looked at her.   
“Stay here. I caught some of what you saw. I’m not sure how but I did. The machine Naismith thought would make his daughter immortal wasn’t designed to do that.” The Doctor said.   
“Ok. You rest and don’t you dare try and make another link to the Master, EVER. You hear me Maxine?” He asked.   
“Yeah, don’t worry I won’t.” She said.   
“We’ll be back soon. The TARDIS will protect you if something should happen.” He said.   
“I already know that.” She said as he kissed her once and he and Wilfred left the TARDIS and not only locked it but made it invisible.   
“Quite extraordinary your girl Maxine.” Wilfred said.   
“Your right about that.” The Doctor said and started looking around to see where not only they were but for the machine itself. Maxine knew the Doctor was right this time. She didn’t know how the machine worked or what it was for. But, she knew she still had human in her and could still be affected by whatever he planned to do.   
“He won’t be able to save him. The Master will have to die. I’ll be left with the Doctor blaming himself. This time though I’ll be damned if he takes that on.” She said as a tear rolled down her face.   
“He was the first to ever see me as extraordinary except for my Granny. Oh, please powers that be let me be successful in saving this wonderful yet a little daft man. Yes man, he may say he isn’t a man but he is what should embody the word man.” She said as she broke at the control console and the tears flowed.   
The Master had been captured by Naismith to repair what he had called an Immortality Gate. But Naismith was wrong on what it really was supposed to do and the Master knew this right off. Given card blanche on its repairs of course the Master was shaping it to his own devices. The machine was not from earth. When Torchwood fell Naismith had acquired it. Arrogantly believing it was to make anyone Immortal with the right tweaking. The Master had the knowledge to fix it all right, but it would be for his purposes now.   
The Doctor and Wilfred walked along what looked to be the estate stables and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open a small door and ducked back down to go though it as did Wilfred.   
“Your girl could navigate this easily.   
“Yes, but she has no business here yet. When I need her I’ll call for, her.” He said. The two walked on into a room with a lot of alien machinery in it. They interrupted two techs discussing how well the Master was doing repairing it. The Two techs turned around surprised. When the Doctor exclaimed   
“Nice Gate. Don’t call security or I’ll tell them you’re wearing a shimmer. Usually the one wearing a shimmer doesn’t want to be noticed.” The Doctor said. The female tech looked at the Doctor and asked.  
“What’s a shimmer?” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her and activated it saying shimmer. Leaving her in what was her real form. A green looking cactus like being. This was what Wilfred said.   
“Oh, my Lord she’s a cactus.” The male tech was on the intercom.   
“Miss Adams? Miss Adams?” He called. He had gone back up to the gate room and now finding his partner suddenly unavailable he excused himself and went down to investigate. Naismith congratulated the Master on his fixing the Gate.   
The Master announced his name was really the Master as he smugly got comfy in the chair he was in. The gate was then activated and Naismith was delighted. Then he gave orders for the visitor to be restrained. The Master already wore a red collar like Naismith owned him.   
“But I repaired it.” The Master said.   
“I’m not an idiot, don’t let him near that thing.” Naismith said. Meanwhile the male tech had made it back down to check on the female tech. The Doctor inspecting what kind of gate it was unshimmered the male tech with his sonic screwdriver.   
“What is he doing up there. Skeletor or whatever you call him. What’s he doing?” Asked the Doctor.   
Meanwhile, the Master was allowing them to truss him up like a turkey in a straitjacket and chains. Naismith monologuing about what would be done before anyone stood inside the gate. Downstairs, the male tech exclaimed that the gate was already operational. The Doctor had met a smaller yet brilliant red version of what he thought they belonged too.   
“No that’s a Zotchi. We’re Vin Votchi. Not the same and the gate is a Vin Votchi.” The two techs explained almost together.   
“We are a salvage team.” She began.   
“As soon as it is ready and fixed we’ll just transport it to our salvage ship, There, was a signal that alerted us when the humans turned it on.” She finished.  
“What does it do?” Asked the Doctor.   
“It’s a medical device that mends the body. It makes people better.” The male tech said. The Doctor looked like he wasn’t believing all he was told.   
“No there has to be more. Everything in me is telling me it’s all wrong.” He said. Wilfred chimed in.   
“So, you’re telling us that this is a sick bed?” He asked.   
“You could say that.” The female tech said.   
“Then why is it so big?” Wilfred asked.   
“Yes, why is it so big?” The Doctor asked.   
“It doesn’t just mend one person it mends the whole population of a planet.” She said.   
“It does what?” The Doctor asked.   
“It transmits the template across the whole population.” She said revising her statement a bit. The Doctor looked horrified and ran out of the room as fast as he could.   
Meanwhile there was a Christmas Day Broadcast of the American President of the time Barak Obama was going to do something about the world-wide recession. It was almost time for it and Naismith after the Master was what he thought leashed and muzzled, crowing a little having done so. So, the players where taking their places for this momentous occasion. “This is proof the human race can mend its own problems.” Said Naismith.  
The newscaster announced that Barak Obama was going to lead humanity out of the world-wide recession and into a new age. They all gathered for the speech and the President started talking. The Doctor ran in though a hidden door and yelled   
“Turn that gate off right now!” He yelled.   
“Whatever you do don’t let him near that device!” The Master cockily said. “Like that was ever going to happen.” Then he peeled off his confinements easily and used his electrical hop to right inside the machine.   
“I was homeless destitute and dying.” He said outstretching his arms.   
“Turn it off now!” Demanded the Doctor as the humans began shaking their heads like something was wrong with them. Wilfred was being affected too and came down the hall after the Doctor.   
“Get out of there!” Demanded the Doctor of the Master and the Master let out flame to stop the Doctor sending the Doctor rolling away and to the floor.   
He was inside every human head on the planet now. Wilfred finally caught up and tried to explain quickly what he saw. The Masters face. The Doctor looked at the monitor as the whole of earth was being affected. The Doctor tried in vain to stop the gate as the Master had locked the system down. He took Wilfred and put him in the bolt room made of Vin Votchi glass. His mind cleared and the Doctor said to press the red button on his side to let him, the Doctor, out. Wilfred did, and the Doctor realized he could do nothing to stop whatever plan the Master had at the moment.   
The Doctor raced out of the glass.   
“50 seconds and counting.” The Master said.   
“For what?” the Doctor asked. Downstairs the techs were mulling on what was up.   
“It’s been activated, the template set to human.” The male tech said.   
In the glass bolt room Wilfred’s cell was ringing. It was Donna he answered it.   
“Something is wrong with Mum and Shaun.” She said as another call from his friend Winston came in. Winston was explaining about the dreams and the face he now saw. “Wilfred, it’s everyone!” He said. The Doctor broke in and asked,   
“It’s your thoughts.” He said.   
“Oh no, they aren’t going to think like me they are going to become me.” As he let loose the electoral beam into the gate and it was carried all around the world.   
The population began to shake their heads all except the Doctor, the Master, Donna her grandfather and Maxine safe inside the TARDIS and of course the Vin Votch’s. It only took a few minutes but the change to all the humans to the Master finished.   
Donna was astounded that her mother and fiancée changed and back out of the kitchen and she began remembering bits and pieces of her life with the Doctor while still on the phone with her grandfather.   
“Doctor, Donna is starting to remember.” Wilfred said. Then he addressed the Master.   
“What have you done you Monster!” He said angrily at the Master.   
“I’m sorry are you talking to me.” As the Master   
“Or to me?” another copy said. and so, several copies said.   
The newscaster which was him now said. I am everyone and everyone is me.” He said.  
“There is only one race now. The Master Race.” He said gloating and laughing. Meanwhile, in the Tardis, Maxine had some lightheadedness and felt something was terribly wrong.   
“Doctor, I’m dizzy.” She said.   
“Stay where you are.” He said. She, looked into his mind quickly to find out what was going on.   
“I’m coming. Shut up.” She said. He knew he couldn’t stop her.   
“Yes, my mind reading kicked in the other night when you wished I would shower with you.” She said.   
“It had to be that.” He said and rolled his eyes. “You know where to find me be careful. We have a room full of Masters now.” He said.   
“I know I almost got caught in that.” She said as she ran to where he told her he was.   
In the corridor she stopped and hit a guard over the head and put on his outfit over her clothes. She hoped levitating would help and they would not notice she didn’t have shoes on the uniform. It was an elaborate plan the Master had. In his insanity and in his genius, he would bring back the Time Lords and Gallifrey then make them into him just as he had made the human race. But Rassilon had a plan too and it was old. He has used the Master all these years to keep a link open to the outside. Rassilon had his own insanity to deal with.   
On the inside of the Time War things wore on. Yes, it was still time locked but things inside still moved. People still died. Rassilon was still determined to ascend everyone into consciousness alone. Not just Gallifrey but the whole universe. Rassilon was shown a prophecy with the Doctor and the Master locked on the final day in their final battle. Earth being the final battlefield.   
The Master had finally caught and subdued the Doctor.   
“I’m in an office and am not only tied or velcoed. He looked down again.   
“Yeah, Velcroed to a chair and they put a gag on me.” He said to Maxine.   
“I see ya Darlin. I’m about to get into position.” She said as the Master was ranting at what power he had now. Wilfred’s cell rung.   
“How is it that is ringing?” He asked.   
“I’ll just turn it off.” Wilfred said.   
“No, you don’t understand everyone on this planet is me. I’m not phoning you so who the hell is that?” He asked and took out the gun first and threw it on the floor.   
“Good man.” The Master said. Then he went looking for his cell phone.   
“Donna, who’s Donna?” The Master demanded.   
“It’s no one just leave it probably one of those ring back calls.” Wilfred said. The Master answered it.   
“It was Donna asking for help that everyone was changing. The Master wanted an explanation of why this woman wasn’t him.   
“It was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her it was a metacrisis.” Said Wilfred.   
“Boy you sure love playing with earth girls. By the way where’s your whore?” He asked of the Doctor.   
“Trace the call.” He ordered. They found her outside her home in Chiswick. He was sending people to take care of her.   
“Say goodbye to the freak grand dad.” The Master said.   
“Run Donna Run!” Wilfred yelled. “Donna was running and saw monsters in front of her eyes Monsters she had seen before or thought she had. She grew hot and fainted then an energy pulse emitted from her, and not only put out the mob chasing her but Donna.   
“Donna you there? Donna, Donna.” Wilfred asked anguished.   
The Doctor was smiling under the gag and winked at the Master. The Master irritated, walked over to the Doctor and loosened the gag.   
“Hello, well that’s better. But really would I leave my best friend without a defense mechanism?” The Doctor said.   
“What about Donna?” Wilfred asked.   
“She’s, alright. She’s fine, she’ll just sleep.” The Doctor said. The Master demanded to know where the TARDIS was. The Doctor, wanting to give Maxine time to get into position began to ramble about how brilliant the Master was, and they could explore the universe instead of owning it. “Would it stop then?” The Master asked.   
“The noise in my head?” He asked. The Doctor offered his help to try and find its source. So maybe it would stop.   
“What would I be without it?” The Master asked. The Doctor ask the question what would he be without the Master.   
“Yeah.” The Master said quizzically sentimental all of a sudden.   
“What noise?” Wilfred asked. The Master told of looking as an 8 year-old boy just fresh a few days from regeneration from a girl to a boy. That he stared into the Untempored schism and for the first time heard the drums. That it wasn’t a childhood but more a life of duty. He began.  
“What’s that?” asked Wilfred.   
“It’s a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the time vortex itself and it hurts.” The Doctor said.   
“They took me there in the dark. I looked into time and I heard it. It was calling to me. Drums, never ending drums.” The Master began.   
“Listen to it, listen!” The Master said.   
“Let’s find it. You and me.” He said and at that point he would have said anything.   
“Imagine, oh yes. Imagine 6 billion heads hearing it. I could find its source. Your prophecy was…Me!” He said. then he began a small tirade as the Doctor said.   
“The gate wasn’t enough you’re still dying.” Said the Doctor.  
“This body was born dying. Where’s the TARDIS?” The Master asked slapping the Doctor.   
Maxine was now in place after she got through hitting a few more guards on the head and finally levitated down and brought her cowboy boots to show. The Doctor saw them after the Master hit him. “Kill the old man.” He said without looking.   
“If you don’t tell me where the TARDIS is I’ll kill him.” The Master said.   
“I will kill him right now!” The Master said angrily. Wilfred looked scared. The Doctor was not.   
“Actually, after all this time your still bone dead stupid.” The Doctor said as the Master still wasn’t looking.   
“Take aim.” The Master said as Maxine did take aim.  
“Billions of pairs of eyes and you still can’t see the obvious.   
“What?” The Master asked.   
“That guard is about, oh 10 inches too short.” He said and Maxine used the butt of the rifle and knocked hell out of him. Sending the Master to the floor unconscious.   
“That’s my girl.” The Doctor said.   
“Maxine?” Wilfred said happily.   
“Who else?” She said cutting the ropes on Wilfred and starting on the heavy Velcro on the Doctor. The Vin Votches got there and helped out a little. She kicked the Master with her boot hard.   
“That’s for my Darlin’ and Wilfred you crazy ass wipe.” She said.   
“Just get the Velcro off me Maxine.” The Doctor said.   
“I’m trying, even my boot knife is dulling against it.” She said.   
“We don’t have time.” The male tech said.   
“Shit, we’ll have to wheel him.” Maxine said.   
“Maxine don’t swear. No, you don’t.” He said as Maxine got ready to push the chair.   
“I’m the only one that can do this.” She said.   
“Worst rescue, Ever.’’ He said.   
“Ok next time you get yourself out.’’ she said.   
“Ah, no thanks.” He said knowing the next time might be his regeneration. “Pretty good for an ex working girl huh, Wilfred? She asked.   
“You were a…” She nodded yes.   
“Well you did say you were bad once. However, I see that as misguided.” He said as they went to downstairs Maxine picking up the chair and carrying it down.   
“My Lord Maxine how are you doing that?” Wilfred asked.   
“Vitamins.” She said sarcastically to the doctor chuckling.   
“That’s my girl!” The Doctor said to more weaving and bopping getting them to where they were downstairs.   
“Basement get him! Get all of them. Especially that whore.” The one in the suit and tie yelled.   
“Just stop everyone and listen to me.” The Doctor said.   
“Gotcha. Even the whore.” He, the real one said smiling.   
“Ya think so?” Said the female tech. and pressed her watch and they beamed to the Vin Votchi salvage ship. When they materialized the female tech asked.   
“Who is a whore?” She asked.   
“Later, no Maxine.” The Doctor said telling her not to go into it.   
“Now get me out of this thing!” He said. Maxine put her hand on his arm and he quit struggling. She took out the boot knife again and cut the Velcro in another place and cut him out.   
“Thank you Darling. You were brilliant. Well, you did take a big chance he’d not notice the height difference.” The Doctor said hugging her.   
“Dude’s, fruit loops he’s too wrapped in his own shit.” She said.   
“Oh, my word we’re in space!” Wilfred said looking at the beautiful blue planet below. The Doctor was just about to kiss Maxine. Maxine moved over to where Wilfred was.   
“It puts it into prospective doesn’t it Wilfred.” She said putting her arm around Wilfred.   
“Eh?” The Doctor said moving over to where Maxine and Wilfred were. He tapped her on the shoulder. He inched his finger. She moved closer. He kissed her.   
“That’s for saving me and Wilfred.” He said. Then Wilfred twirled Maxine around and hugged her. “  
You are brilliant. Thank you, Maxine.” He said.   
“Much as I would love to say it’s over it’s not.” The Doctor said.   
“Yeah they’ll follow the teleport signal.” Maxine said.   
“I’ve taught you well.” The Doctor said.   
“Hum, it was my clairvoyance that told me that.” She said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and blasted a piece of equipment.   
The lights began to shut off. And things began to shut down. Down below on earth they, the Master was looking for them. Rassilon was not one to give in or up. He knew the signal he had implanted in the Master was there right back though to Gallifrey because it was there when the Doctor had put the lock on Gallifrey. In order to go through the lock, they would have to send something small enough as small as the signal, to help boost the signal to get to earth. The Doctor was adamite about running silent.   
The Vin Votches were not in the least interested in staying. The female tech had decided just to scrap the salvage run and get back to Vin Votchi space. The Doctor and Maxine and Wilfred ran after them. The female tech was getting ready for a jump. That would send the Master after them. He couldn’t have that and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and blasted another piece of equipment in the control area of their ship. They, both the male and female techs blasted him for wrecking their ship. Wilfred in his kindness and believing in the Doctor was trying to make him feel better.   
“You have something up your sleeve.” He said as Maxine looked at him. She only had to look at him. She knew he didn’t. By then Wilfred did too.   
“Oh Blimey.” He said as Maxine took his arm and hugged it and laid her head against it. In making them dead in the water he had probably saved their lives and now created more problems. He patted Maxine’s hand and left out of the control room. The female Vin Votchi was still bitching about him. “Just shut up and let him think. Give him time. You too Wilfred. Stay here for a while. I’ll let you know when.” She said.   
“Your man is an idiot.” The male tech said.   
“Yeah, well I might have to agree this time but not all the way. He has a reason for everything. Believe me I know.” Maxine said.   
“How are you going to know when to contact him?” The female asked.   
“I just will. We have a link of some kind.” She said.   
“Humans don’t have that.” She said crossing her arms.   
“I’m not all human anymore.” Maxine said posturing.   
“Girls, don’t. I’m sure the Doctor is on it.” Said Wilfred.   
“He’d better be.” The female said. “How’d you just pick him up like that you being, so tiny?” the male asked. “  
I was changed. I have more than this to do with him.” Maxine said leaving the control room to look for the Doctor.  
She turned the corner and there was an older woman standing with a white suite and pearls on. She looked familiar to her.   
“Maxine, you have done so very well for him over the last months. Keep doing what you are doing for him. There is a really big chance now the Doctor will not die now, because of you.” She said.   
“Thank you, I think I know who you are.” Maxine said.   
“Good then we have the same goal. To save him.” The older lady said.   
“Same Chestnut hair same amber brown eyes. You’re his mother. But how, he thinks you’re dead.” She said.   
“Maxine, he must keep thinking that for now. A small signal can get out of the lock he put on. I’m transmitting though that. I can’t stay long. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you giving him what he needed most. Companionship, kindness and compassion mixed with love. After all that he gave to his other companions and it was you who knew what he needed most because you needed it too. He owes you so much.” His mother said.   
“It’s me who owes him my life. I know it’s me who will do it if it is done.” She said.   
“You will be even soon dear. Now go to him he needs you to help repair the ship. May you succeed in your task. Good luck and happiness to you both and love.” She said and vanished. Maxine knew she shouldn’t tell him about meeting his mother. They would talk about it after it was all over. But she knew now things were going to work out just as she was told.   
She found him making repairs and jumped right in picking his brain and him allowing it. Down on earth The Master had given up on finding the Doctor for now. He had figured the noise in his head had been planned. Rassilon got the message the signal was transmitted back over time and implanted in the Master as a child. It needed a booster of sorts an amplifier. Rassilon took a diamond a white point star as it was called on Gallifrey and tossed it toward the earth on a projection device that would lead to earth. The Doctor was looking out one of the windows of the space craft and nudged Maxine to look.   
“What is it?” She asked.   
“A white point star but they are from Gallifrey. They fall and cool into what you call diamonds but they are much harder and more valuable but in my world. They can also be used as weapons.” He said.   
“What would one be doing here?” She asked.   
“I don’t know Maxine, I just don’t know.” He said looking at her with shock on his face and hers.   
Wilfred went looking for the Doctor and Maxine, but he knew he was lost in the spacecraft. He called and called. When he turned around the same woman, she knew as his mother Maxine had talked too was waiting for him. She warned him it was time for the Doctor to take up arms. That he must not lose this battle for the universe would also loose. She also told him just because he was lost right now that he wouldn’t be found and that she had been lost too long ago and vanished.  
He looked around some more and found the Doctor tinkering with some equipment.   
“Hey where’s Maxine.” Wilfred asked. The Doctor looked up and smiled at Wilfred.   
“She’s working in the control room. She’s been rambling about in my head for the last two hours. Not an unpleasant feeling.” The Doctor said.   
“They all do that from time to time. Your girl is extraordinary though.” Wilfred said. The Doctor smirked a chuckle.   
“She’s more than just my girl Wilfred. What we have goes beyond anything in this world. Or mine for that matter.” He said.   
“Love her, do you?” Wilfred asked. The Doctor thought and smiled.   
“It’s so much more than that. She’s all of my companions in one. She’s here to save my life. I saved hers, she was stabbed close to her heart when I met her, by one of her clients.” The Doctor said.   
“Oh, my word. That poor girl.” Wilfred said.   
“She quit doing that, that night and traveled with me. That was almost 9 months ago now. It’s never been like well you know with us. I couldn’t treat her like the other men had. I just couldn’t.” He said.   
“That little girl was never meant to do that then. You saved her again from a life of pure misery.” Wilfred said.   
“I guess then we are even there. She’s saved mine from loneliness. She’s been a lot of comfort to me. Like the way I was when I left Donna in your care.” The Doctor said.   
“So, you haven’t. It’s commendable actually, in this day and age. In my time you married the girl before any of that. The Doctor’s cheeks held a slight blush.   
“Quite right Wilfred. If things turn out right, I plan to take her to New, New, New Las Vegas and ask her to marry me. Shush now. Between two fellows eh?” He said.   
“Righto. Mums the word.” Wilfred said.   
“Wilfred, she will do what she promised you with Donna. Even if I’m…” Wilfred stopped him.   
“Just look out there I’m in space! I’m an astronaut.” Wilfred began.   
“Look it’s morning over England. Brand new day. My wife’s, buried there in England, I might never get to visit her again. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?” Wilfred asked. The Doctor looked sadly at him.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Eh, not your fault.” Wilfred said.   
“Isn’t it?” He asked.   
“In 1948 in Palestine I was a private. Skinny little idiot I was. I stood on this rooftop in the middle of a skirmish. Like a blizzard all them bullet’s in the air. The world gone mad. You don’t want to listen to an old man’s tail.” Wilfred said. Maxine came in.   
“I do, he’s a lot older than you, remember me saying.” She said coming over and sitting between the two of them. The Doctor sitting closer to Maxine as she put her arms around both of them.   
“I’m 906.” The Doctor said.   
“Go on. 906 we must look like insects to you.” Wilfred said. Maxine hugged both of the men tight. The Doctor squeezed Wilfred’s arm.   
“Na, you look like giants. Maxine kissed both the Doctor and Wilfred on the cheeks and got up.   
“Whoo hoo.” Wilfred said.   
“Oye, Maxine.” The Doctor said.   
“Oh, hush now Darlin’ I only meant to be affectionate.” She said and took a part and left the room.   
“Your girl’s a real looker.” Wilfred said.   
“That’s what I’m afraid of. That I’m not good enough for her. That I might not be worth saving.” The Doctor confessed. Wilfred took out his gun.   
“You take this. I’ve kept it all this time. I thought you might take it and…” The Doctor stopped him.   
“No, it’s not up to me to save myself. She, has to do it of her own free will. Because she loves me and only me.” The Doctor said.   
“She’s afraid you don’t understand that and trust her enough to take care if it I bet.” Wilfred said.   
“Yes, I know, and I do understand. You had that gun in the mansion you could have shot the Master then. But you know it’s not up to you. Right Wilfred?” He said.   
“No, it was I was afraid.” Wilfred said.   
“I’d be proud if you were my dad. You said earlier you’d be proud having me for a son.” The Doctor said.   
“Go on. Anyway, you said he would knock 4 times. That’s him isn’t it. That knocking is in his head. The Master is going to kill you.” He said.   
“Yeah, he plans too.” The Doctor said.   
“Then take this. You kill him first.” Wilfred said.   
“No, Wilfred. That’s how the Master started. It’s not that I’m an innocent. I’ve taken lives. Willed others to take their own.” The Doctor said. Wilfred offered him the gun again. The Doctor looked at it. “I can’t. I just can’t. “There is a greater plan at work here Wilfred bigger than you and me and Donna and the whole world and it is Maxine who will be behind it, knowing her in front of it.” He said.   
“If the Master dies will they, the planet change back?” Wilfred asked.   
“The template snaps. They’ll go back to who they were before.” He said.   
“Then you take this gun and save your life. Please, for Maxine’s sake. For mine, you are the most wonderful man and I don’t want you to die.   
“Never Wilfred I could never.” The Doctor said as Wilfred passed him the gun. He pushed it back to him. There was a break in by the Master.   
“A star fell from the sky. Don’t you want to know where from?” He asked. “That star was my destiny, it’s a white Point star. I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine I have increased the signal. Now the star is mine I’ve increased the signal to use as a lifeline. Do you get it now do you see? Keep watching Doctor and your little whore too. This should be spectacular.” The Master said, and the Doctor shuttered. Maxine ran in the room. She looked at the Doctor. It’s bad Maxine just as I said. The white point star is from only one planet. Gallifrey. It can mean only one thing. It’s the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning” He said.   
“It’s not good Wilfred.” Maxine said.   
“It’s your people Doctor.” Wilfred said.   
The Doctor pick up the gun and ran. Maxine ran after him. She stopped him.   
“Where are you going?” She asked.   
“To kill the Master. That star must never be activated.” He said.   
“You’re not going without me.” She said. There’s no time Maxine. I love you always, until the end of time.” He said and punched her knocking her out. She fell limp in his arms.   
“I’m so, so sorry Luv. Goodbye.” He said and kissed her. Then put her on the floor as gently as he could. Then ran off to the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter, until I reveal the way I saved the Doctor. Hang on for the ride. As I said, I will go back to my story in a little bit. This bit has been a nod to the writers from me. No money will be made from this as it was a labor of love for a;; the Doctor has done for me inspiration wise.. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

The Doctor felt sick doing that to Maxine because he loved her, but he didn’t want to involve her since the Master was pulling out the stops and using so much pure energy like a White Point, Star. The plans had to be altered. Once the Master set it up the link with him would be amplified and the signal he was getting would be strong enough to bring Gallifrey, the planet into synch with earth. Bringing forth the Time Lords and Rassilon to be changed into him’s.  
Of course, Rassilon wouldn’t let that happen but the Doctor didn’t want any of it to happen. He ran into the control room and turned on the radio and turned up the sound. A Morse code like sound broadcasted on every channel. The Doctor was too late, but he was going to have to go, alone. Rassilon had a plan all along to bring back the Time Lords. Using the Master as the catalyst. Nothing had been left to chance, even the Master hearing the drums was planned by Rassilon.  
He went back to Maxine and put his hands to her head and said remember. Then left her again, and he knew he had messed up. She was good at shooting a gun. On one of their excursions he had watched her shoot. Plus, she was aces at video games. Two things invaluable to them, at the moment. He woke her up.  
“Come on Maxine. I need you just one more time. “The hell. Doctor.” she said.  
“Such a mouth, on such a lady.” He said shaking his head.  
“When this is over your going to get it.” She said feeling of her jaw.  
“I know but I need you now to man the asteroid laser. There are missiles coming for us. I was wrong punching you like that.” He said.  
“Ya think?” She said sarcastically.  
“Maxine, we don’t have time for this. I just told you there are missiles coming for us. You know the Master and now Rassilon must be stopped. I’ll make it up to you later, my dear.” He said helping her off the floor.  
“Yeah well it takes a lot of atta boys to get rid of one oh shit. This would be a lot of oh shits.” She said.  
“Please, forgive me and let’s get on with this.” He said and had her by the hand power walking.  
Wilfred had gone back to the control room. He flipped a switch and the power came on.  
“We did it!” Maxine said.  
“Oh Yes!” The Doctor said. “This is my ship. Step away from the wheel. The female tech said.  
“I don’t think so, green cactus gal.” Maxine said. Then the Doctor took the controls.  
“Oh, that’s sexy when you take charge Maxine.” The Doctor flirted.  
“Not half as sexy as when you do, Darlin’.” She said kissing his cheek, oh just wait, when this is all over I think both of us will wind up getting it.” He said winking at her and smiling.  
“That’s a gimme.” She said as he dipped the controls down.  
“Allons-y! He yelled.  
“You know they can see us now.” She said.  
“Screw it.” The Doctor said.  
“Such a mouth on such a gentleman.” She said.  
“I’m not playing anymore Maxine. I’m dead serious now. Darling, would you and Wilfred take you positions in the asteroid laser turrets? Zap the missiles both of you.” He said as Maxine gave him a kiss for luck and climbed into the laser turret.  
They dipped down into the atmosphere and were going, pretty fast for the salvage ship.  
“Now!” The Doctor yelled, and Wilfred and Maxine started zapping the missiles coming at them. Then another volley was launched by the Master.  
“Incoming!” The Doctor yelled, and Wilfred and Maxine got them all.  
“I wish Donna could see me now.” Yelled Wilfred.  
“Oh yes, my friend and my woman, they ROCK!” The Doctor yelled.  
“Bravo, Wilfred. Brava, Darling.” He said, and he was getting close to the mansion. He knew he would have to jump down leaving Maxine and when she got down from the turret he was there with his outstretched arms. “Maxine.” He said and then took her by the waist and brought her down all the way. He kissed her. “  
Maxine I must go and fix this. I’ll always love you.” He said and went to a hatch.  
“But you’ll die hitting the ground.” Maxine said.  
“Something will break my fall.” He said. The Doctor looked back, she was crying.  
“Don’t worry dear, it will work out the way it was intended. Help the new Doctor all you can. Part of him will be me. You’ll recognize me. Please be happy. I love you so, so much.” He said and took the gun Wilfred gave him, in his hand and jumped.  
“Doctor!” She yelled. Wilfred stopped her from following him.  
“No, my girl. Let’s get this thing down first. You might be able to do some wonderous things Luv, but I doubt you can withstand a fall like that. I doubt he would want you to follow him that way.” He said. She looked into the old man’s eyes and smiled. Then he helped her up.  
“That’s it Maxine.” Wilfred said.  
“Your tops Wilfred.” She said then giving him a kiss on the cheek. Wilfred blushed.  
“Get this thing down now!” Yelled Maxine.  
The female tech started to yell too.  
“Did you see how easy it was for me to pick my man up? Plus, the chair he was tied too?” She asked just looking at her but angrily. The female tech begrudgingly took the spacecraft down.  
“Thank you.” Maxine said.  
“Good girl.” Wilfred said into Maxine’s ear. In the mean-time the Doctor fell from the sky right though a huge skylight, onto the floor, cutting him all over and ruining his brown suit. Him, left lying on the floor his face to the right side. He saw that the Master had already brought though the Time Lords. He raised the gun, then dropped it overcome by the fall. He used all he had to raise himself off the floor to his knees.  
“Listen to me, you can’t…” Rassilon interrupted the Doctor.  
“Our salvation comes from the hands of our most infamous child.” Rassilon said.  
“Oh, he’s not saving you. Don’t you realize what he’s doing?” The Doctor asked.  
“No! hey! That’s mine!” The Master said like a child in a tantrum over a toy. The Doctor started to talk. The Master shushed him.  
“Look around you. I transplanted myself into every single human being. Who wants a mongrel little species like them. Now that I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Yes, Mr. President, sir standing there all noble and splendid and insipid, think how much better you will look as me!” The Master said to Rassilon.  
Rassilon wasn’t having it. He had worked too long on this plan for the Master to thwart it. He took his right hand that was in some sort of a gauntlet (What a glove a suit of armor would have. Is called) aimed it at the multitudes of Master’s, he had made them change back to the people they had been.  
“Oh no! No!” The Master almost pleaded. Stop it, Stop it!” The Master yelled. As their heads began to shake again then stopping when they reached their true form.  
“On your knees Mankind.  
“I still saved you.” The Master said to Rassilon.  
“The approach begins!” Rassilon said.  
“What is that?” The Master said.  
“Something is retuning. Don’t you ever listen.” Said the doctor sitting up now.  
“That was the prophecy, not someone, something.” The Doctor said.  
“They are not just bringing back the species, it’s Gallifrey. Right here right now.” The Doctor said, and the earth shook seeing they got it very close to the earth and Gallifrey was much bigger as planets go.  
There would be terror in the streets for the humans. The bigger Gallifrey parked itself very close to the earth. Silvia Noble ran into the street with her son in law to be and looked at the planet beside her own.  
“Oh, Doctor please.” She said as her son in law to be, Shawn went looking for Donna. Meanwhile the Vin Votchi landed their spacecraft and let Wilfred and Maxine off.  
They made their way into the mansion and to the ballroom. Where everyone was. Things from the ceiling coming down on them. Them dodging things. The arrived unscathed. People where running from the mansion.  
“I did this. I get the credit! I’m on your side.” The Master said. Mass hysteria reigned in the mansion now. The shaking got much worse.  
Maxine saw the Doctor on the floor sitting and rushed to him. Wilfred saw a man wanting out of the two-sided, bolt room. So, he rushed over to help him. The Doctor was so happy to see Maxine they were not watching Wilfred go into the one side of the bolt room.  
“Darling!” He said.  
“Darlin’!” She said and almost slid into his arms. They kissed, and she looked at him.  
“Jesus, your all scratched up.” She said as she looked at the abrasions on his face and hands then his suit.  
“I’ll be ok Maxine. Where is Wilfred?” The Doctor asked. They looked over at the bolt room.  
“Oh shit.” Maxine said.  
“For now, we have to keep him there.” He said. “The amazing whore never leave home without her.” The Master taunted.  
“Oh, shut up.” Maxine said.  
“I see your Trollip finally got a voice. Plus, some bollox. Or did she take yours, Doctor?” The Master asked.  
“You have no idea what your talking about nor who.” The Doctor said.  
“Who is this woman?” Rassilon demanded.  
“If you must know. The love of my life Rassilon.” The Doctor said.  
“She’s an Oklahoma whore, plain and simple. She’s got him right by the…” Maxine looked at the Master.  
“What do you know about it? What business is it of yours anyway? You jealous?” She asked.” The Master looked at her then she stood up. The Doctor tried to stop her.  
“Darlin’ I’m tired of being called a whore when I’m not one anymore. I know he can kill me but If I don’t take a stand on this he’ll never shut his mouth. You can only go so far on something when it catches up.” She said, and the Doctor knew she was right. He looked up at her with a lot of love in his eyes. “Go on.” He said and looked strait, at the Master.  
“I know you’re in love with him. I know you were a girl in the beginning. I know about being changed Master or what ever your name is.” She said, and the Master enraged hit her with one of his hand beams. She stood there unaffected. He then tried both. Still no effect.  
“Yes, I know all about change because I was changed by the TARDIS. I have something important to do. God or time or whatever chose me to help the Doctor. This transcends all things of the flesh. The Doctor and I have something you never will. We have love beyond this world into the next. It goes far beyond sex or what you plan Rassilon. Your plan is doomed. I’ve seen it.” She said. Although she was on shaky ground with both men. They both knew it.  
“So, go on call me what I’m not now because the Doctor helped me become wiped clean. The Doctor has never touched me nor me him. Only comfort, love and devotion.” She said. The Master clapped on that.  
“Very good Maxine is it?” He said.  
“Yes, and yours?” She said.  
“Oh no, no, no, my dear no one knows that but the Doctor when we pledged our undying love for one another at the age of 7. Or have you forgotten?” He asked the Doctor.  
“You know it can’t be now. I told you, you’re a man now and I am just not that way and never have been. Nothing wrong with it. Please, I am sorry, but Maxine is the one I love now however, I do still love you. As my friend. I always have and always will.” The Doctor said.  
“Enough of this. This girl makes no difference to me. Better that she be gone.” Rassilon said pointing his gauntlet at Maxine. Maxine kept the Doctor down and stood proudly.  
“If you think you can go on and try.” She said. He pulsed a beam at her and didn’t phase her. The reason why is she had a purpose and it was not her time. Rassilon was a bit too big for his britches.  
“How?” Rassilon said. The Doctor stood up and took Maxine’s hand in his. Rassilon don’t you know love transcends all things?” He began.  
“It’s stronger than hate and both of you know that well. This time we, both me and Maxine have love on our side and it’s acting like a shield. You can’t touch us. So, both of you shut up. You both weren’t there at the end of the time war. Other things came though. Doing this is not only going to destroy Gallifrey but Earth. If the time lock is broken and I believe it is now. everything is coming though the Scaro Degradation, the hoard of travesties, the could have been king and his army of Mee Waas. The nightmare child. All of it. And both of you have brought it down on us. All of us you included into hell. Hell is descending.” The Doctor said.  
“My kind of world.” The Master said.  
“Listen to me because the Time Lords can’t survive that. No one will.  
“The final sanction, the end of time will come. At my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the time vortex apart.” Rassilon said.  
“That’s suicide.” The Master said.  
“We will ascend! Just consciousness. Free of these bodies. Free of time and cause and effect. No need for love. Until creation itself ceases to be.” Rassilon said.  
“I don’t know about you but love is always needed.” Maxine said.  
“Point well made, Maxine. Oh, and well said.” The Master said.  
“You see that was what they were planning in the final days of the war. I had to stop them.” The Doctor said.  
“Then take me with you Lord President. Let me ascend into glory.” The Master said to Rassilon.  
“You are diseased. Be it a disease of our own making.” Rassilon said and pointed the gauntlet at the Master to smite him.  
Then the Doctor dry fired the pistol Wilfred had given him. At Rassilon. Rassilon still pointing the gauntlet to fire. Angry at the Doctor for delaying him.  
“Choose your enemy well, we are many the Master is but one.” Rassilon said. The Doctor had put Maxine in back of him still having the gun trained on Rassilon. “Kill him and Gallifrey can be yours.” The Master said. The Doctor turned and dryfired at the Master.  
“He’s to blame not me!” The Master said frantically.  
“Oh, the link to all this is inside my head. Kill me the link gets broken. They go back. You never would you coward.” The Master said as the Doctor kept the gun trained on the Master.  
“Go on then do it.” The Master said. the Doctor still with the pistol trained on the Master. The Doctor turned again and trained the gun on Rassilon.  
“It’s not just me it’s him, kill him.” The Master said.  
“The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us will you kill.” Rassilon said.  
The Doctor looked at Wilfred then Rassilon then to his left he saw a familiar face. It was his mother. Who he thought dead. She had been caught and was being punished her sentence being to act like a weeping angle if old. She lifted her head and talked with her Amber eyes to her son. Shoot behind the Master at the White point star accelerator.  
“Get out of my way. The Doctor said, and the Master moved, and he shot at the device. Maxine moved out of his way as he did. He shot the device and it went up in flames.  
“The link is broken back into the time war Rassilon. Back into hell. A voice yelled Gallifrey Falls, Gallifrey falling! That, that was just brought to being was crumbling in. Everything retuning to the earth as it was meant to be. “You’ll die with me Doctor.” Rassilon said.  
“I know.” The Doctor said Maxine stepping up beside him. As Rassilon pointed the gauntlet at the Doctor.  
“Out of the way, Doctor you and Maxine out of the way.” The Master said.  
The Doctor took Maxine’s hand and pulled her away just in time to see the Master use his hand beams on Rassilon. Hitting him in the hearts.  
“You did this to me! All my life. You made me!” He yelled and the beam itself took them all back into the vortex. And got Gallifrey back where she was supposed to be making the world rejoice. The force of the energy threw the Doctor and Maxine back and they lay in a heap of each other on the floor.  
“I’m alive. You’re alive.” He said to Maxine. Then hugged her and kissed her.  
“Where still alive Darling.” He said. Holding her and kissing her. Then 4 knocks came sounding in.  
They stopped and looked at each other. The second set both their hearts, all three of them either dropping or getting caught in their throats. The third set of 4 knocks sent them to their feet and looked around. It was Wilfred in the bolt room. Then the 5th set of 4 they looked at each other.  
“Hey, you two, this thing seems to be making a lot of a noise.” Wilfred said.  
“Yeah, the Master left the nuclear bolt running. It’s going into overload.” The Doctor said as he helped Maxine to her feet.  
“That’s bad is it?” Asked Wilfred. No, because the excess radiation gets vented inside there.” He said, and they came over to the bolt room and pointing to the room Wilfred was in.  
“Vin Votchi glass contains it. all 500,000 rads is about to flood that thing. Well you better let me out then.” He said.  
“Except it’s gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even my sonic screwdriver will set it off.”  
The Doctor said pitching the sonic screw driver on to the floor.  
“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help this bloak out. Just leave me.” Wilfred said. “Doctor, can’t we do something?” Maxine asked.  
“Ok then, right I will.” The Doctor said. “Doctor?” Maxine asked. “Because you had to go in there didn’t you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that is who you are. Wilfred, you were always this waiting for me all this time.” The Doctor said.  
“Really just leave me. I’m an old man Doctor I’ve had my time.” Wilfred said.  
“Well exactly, look at you. You and Maxine should pair up. Both of you don’t know your worth. But me I could do so much more, if I just had the time. So, this is my reward. It’s not fair!” He said then he swatted papers and things on a desk and knocked them off.  
“Darlin’, Darlin’.” Maxine said as he looked at her with such anguish.  
“Sometimes you have to go though hell to get to heaven.” Maxine said. Then his anguish turned to hope.  
“You’re right Maxine. Oh, you’re right. It’s going to hurt like hell, alright but you’re right, my cleaver girl!” He said kissing her right on the mouth and turning to Wilfred.  
“No, no Doctor. Please don’t. Please!” Wilfred begged from the Bolt booth. The Doctor went to the booth went up to the glass and opened it just enough to talk to Wilfred.  
“Wilfred, it would be my honor.” He said, and Maxine stood behind him. He turned around.  
“This is the only way to save Wilfred.” He said and hugged her tight.  
“I know, I’ll be right there with you.” She said. He started to cry but just let the tears go. No noise was uttered.  
“I love you Maxine, with both hearts. Always.” He said.  
“And I love you. Always Doctor.” She said. “I know.” He said, and they kissed and embraced then a warning went off.  
“Better go and take care of this.” He said.  
“Yeah, go on do what you must Darlin’.” She said. He let Maxine go and went inside the other side of the booth.  
The radiation poured inside the booth the Doctor was in as Wilfred ran out the other side of the booth. Maxine stood and watched helplessly as the radiation hit him dead on and pain wracked his body. Him seeing Maxine and her touching the glass and put her hand to it. He put his hand to it and they followed each other the pane of glass between them. She cried as he was in anguish. She could feel it in her whole body what he felt.  
The link they had was strong. He was on his knees now. Trying to keep his mind on her. But it was just too much. He fell to the floor and covered his head in a fetal position. There was no way to get away from the pain the radiation was causing. Wilfred stood with is hand on Maxine. Maxine on her knees. Tears rolling down her face. The Doctor wasn’t moving at first. She gasped. Thinking him dead at first. Then, he moved and started getting up. Slowly. He looked at Wilfred first.  
“Hello.” Wilfred said.  
“Hi.” the Doctor said looking around and saw Maxine who was still crying.  
“Still with us?” Wilfred asked.  
“Yeah, the system is dead. I absorbed it all. The whole thing is kaput.” The Doctor said and pushed the door to his side open.  
“Oh, now it opens.” He said sarcastically. He walked out to Maxine latching on to him and he had her stand back for a bit.  
“Well here we are now safe and sound.” Wilfred said. The Doctor and Maxine looked at each other like they both knew he wasn’t.  
“You got some battle scares there.” He said. He put his face to his hands and ran them down his face. The scares started to disappear.  
“Your face? How did you do that? Wilfred asked. He looked at his hands not a mark on them. He looked at Maxine first then Wilfred.  
“It’s started.” He said, and they did a three-way hug.  
Meanwhile Donna was out on the couch at her mother’s house. Sean trying to rouse her. They couldn’t get her awake and the 999 people were busy as the phone blared a busy signal. She was cold to the touch. Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Maxine was at the helm. The Doctor sat with Wilfred on the bench seat.  
“We are taking you home Wilfred.” The Doctor said.  
“But you need help.” Wilfred said. The Doctor smiled and looked at Maxine.  
“I’m in the best hands possible.” He said and smiled.  
“Then Maxine knows what to do?” He asked. “She knows. Plus, we must find out how Donna is. Darling, could you go and find out how she is if you can do anything?” He asked.  
“Sure.” She said.  
“That’s my girl.” The Doctor said.  
“I’ll put her on return for you if she senses I need you. If she returns quickly then come quickly.” He said.  
“Gotcha.” She said as she gave him a thumb’s up and winked. They landed and then a phase out and in. The Doctor went to the door with them.  
“By the way, where are you going?” She asked.  
“There are a few things I need to take care of no need to worry yourself Dear. I must do this on my own. It’s kind of a reward to myself.” He said and hugged her and gave her a small kiss. “  
Are you in pain?” She asked.  
“Oh, a little but I can stand it. Just go and see if you can help Donna. I can’t take the mind wipe off her myself or I would go with you.” He said. “  
Well ok but the Ood Elder said for me not to leave you.” She said.  
“So that was what that was about? I think they meant while the Master was a problem. Don’t worry so, You, worry too much Maxine. I must do this alone.” He said, and he saw Sylvia smiling.  
“Sheesh, that’s frightening. She’s smiling.” The Doctor said being taken aback.  
“Don’t worry Doctor, I’ll take care of Maxine whist your gone.” Wilfred said. “I know. I’ll be back before you miss me.” The Doctor said half smiling at Maxine. He kissed her quickly.  
“I love you. I had almost forgotten what that felt like.” He said.  
“I love you too. Be careful.” She said.  
“Wilfred I’ll be back. Be looking for me.” He said as she and Wilfred walked out of the TARDIS.  
“I will.” Wilfred said. He closed the door and took off. Sylvia now looked worried.  
“Just follow me Maxine. Go along with what I tell Sylvia.” He said.  
“Ok, you know her I don’t. I suppose she knows about the Doctor.  
“Yes, but you’re a friend of mine for now. Well when we get into the house with Donna and Sean.  
“Dad who’s this?” Sylvia asked.  
“Maxine Thompson meet my daughter Sylvia Nobel. Maxine is the Doctor’s companion and also, my friend. She can help Donna, so let’s go in and see ok?” Wilfred asked.  
“I was hoping for the Doctor to help her. “The Doctor sent me to try because he told me he couldn’t do this, but I have been given the abilities to help her and help her I will if possible.” Maxine said.  
“You’re and American.” Sylvia said.  
“Yes, from Oklahoma Ma’am.” She said respectively.  
“No, now just call me Sylvia.” She said.  
“Well, come on let’s give this a go.” She said. Meanwhile, the Doctor looked down on an altercation two of his former companions that had recently married, Mickey and Martha, were having with a Sontaran.  
“I wish Maxine was here. She’s much better at whack a mole than I am.” Him getting the mallet Maxine used to stun the giant carnivorous red mole. “Luck be a lady.” He said kissing the mallet. Preferably my Oklahoma Beauty. Oh boy, there’s that Rogers and Hammerstein’s song again. He went off whistling the tune to Oklahoma. The Sontaran had Mickey and Martha pinned and within his sights. So, he was unaware of the Doctor with the mallet behind him.  
The Doctor hit him in the neck and the Sontaran fell to the ground. He looked out to see if they were ok. He stood there with the mallet. Mickey and Martha Looked up to see him. He didn’t smile.  
“Look Martha.” Mickey said.  
“What is he doing here?” She asked. “  
I don’t know but I think he just saved us.” Mickey said grabbing Martha and holding her tight. The Doctor walked off to the Tardis. A little weaker and a little more in pain. Meanwhile, Maxine came into Sylvia’s living room and saw Donna lying on the couch, Sean beside her.  
“May I try and bring her around.” She asked Sylvia. “  
By all mean’s Maxine.” Sylvia said. Maxine sat down and put her hands the way the Doctor had on her.  
“She’s just sleeping, and I feel the mind wipe. He could have done this it’s got a booby trap on it. Damn!” She said.  
“Can you at least bring her around?” Wilfred asked.  
“I’m trying but it won’t fix her. I’m going to need…” Maxine thought she shouldn’t say regeneration energy. She just needed a little and not as much to fix her as she got from the hand being Doctor Donna. The energy she would get would be the fresh kind. Right from the Doctor. Not as much as she had gotten before. The booby trap, she hadn’t known about.  
“He must of, forgotten this. He’ll have to do it. Then me step in right after.” She said to herself.  
“I can’t bring her around yet or her mind will burn. The energy she has will burn through the booby trap and fry her mind. I’m sorry but it will have to wait a little bit. She is in no danger. She’s just asleep.” Maxine quickly walked up to Sean and put him out and did a mind wipe of her own.  
“Now we have two out.” Wilfred said.  
“They are just asleep. If we play our cards right, while I was in there I know of her true love. It’s not Sean it’s Lee McAvoy. Wilfred you said she was just existing with Sean. It looks like from what I saw she could be really happy with Lee. It might be what the Doctor calls a fixed point in time but, there could be a chance it’s not.” Maxine said. Meanwhile again the Doctor tried to go to the Wedding of Donna and Sean and he was having a hell of a time. There was no such event. “Maxine what have you done?” He asked. Time itself was remaking itself. Not making it easy for the Doctor to slide though it. He set down to where he was to have gone to meet Geoffrey Noble. Donna’s father. He got out near a pagoda and walked up to it. He recognized Geoffrey right off.  
“Hi, listen could I borrow a quid off you Mate? I have a special friend getting married and want to give her a lottery ticket.” He asked.  
“Of, course son. You tell her for me, have a happy and prosperous life. I have a girl too. I hope she finds her true love soon myself.” He said.  
“I will and thank you.”  
The Doctor said as he took the pound note and went inside. He had already fudged time himself.  
“Ok my girl but watch what you do. Hear me?” He said to himself. Maxine was sitting on a chair sipping tea waiting for the Doctor to come back. Suddenly she heard him say what he had said to himself.  
“I won’t Doctor.” She said. then she almost dropped the tea but caught it before it could spill.  
“Maxine are you ok?” Wilfred said rushing to her.  
“Yeah, my link with the Doctor is stronger. I just heard him in my head.” She said.  
“Is he coming back, soon?” Sylvia asked.  
“Not sure.” She said.  
“Are you going to fix Donna or not?” Sylvia asked sharply. Wilfred took Sylvia into the kitchen.  
“Don’t upset her. No reason, this girl does what she says. If she says she needs to wait for the Doctor, then she does. Don’t start on her. I’ve seen the girl do wonderous things.” Wilfred said. Sylvia backed off.  
“Is she like him? From another world?” She asked.  
“No, she is from Oklahoma. She’s been enhanced somehow. I’d let her do as she has too.” He said.  
“She does seem to be sweet and respectful.” Sylvia said.  
“She is, and the Doctor loves her. She loves him. He saved her from death. Soon she will save him.” Wilfred said.  
“Ok.” Sylvia said.  
“So, lay off the poor girl she is doing all she can right now.” Wilfred said. Luke Smith walked down the street talking to his friend on his cell phone. They were talking about the Christmas invasion of the Sycorax. Suddenly, a car came out from nowhere. The Doctor rushed in to save him and get him on the side of the street He started on, before he could be harmed.  
“It’s you. Your…” Luke said as the Doctor looked at him and turned and left. Luke yelled for his Mum and Sarah Jane Smith emerged from her driveway. “What? What is it?” She asked.  
“Mum it’s him.” Luke said excited.  
“It’s the Doctor.” He said as both mother and son looked down the street to see the Doctor walk back to the Tardis and open the door turn to them and half way wave solemnly. Sarah Jane smiled at him, but she somehow knew this Doctor would be back or not. Then he went to see what Jack was doing. He was in an interstellar bar nursing a drink. One of the bartenders gave Jack a note. It read.  
“His name is Alonzo.” Jack looked up to see the Doctor and the Doctor made a gesture to look beside him. Then looked at the Doctor and the Doctor made kind of a salute. Then Jack got up and actually gave a military salute. Then the Doctor walked out of the interstellar bar. Jack turned to Alonzo and said  
“So, Alonzo going my way?” Jack asked.  
“How do you know my name?” He asked.  
“I’m kinda psychic.” Jack said, with a bounce to him and a nervous laugh.  
“Really? So, your know what I’m thinking right now?” Asked Alonzo.  
“Oh yeah.” Jack said with a gorgeous sparkly smile. Both men laughing a little. Then Jack downed his drink as Alonzo smiled a little on the tawdry side.  
Then he went to visit the great grand daughter of his love in 1913, Verity Newman. He brought her book she was signing at book store to her. She had written a book about her great grandmother’s time with John Smith, nee the Doctor. She took the book from him called Impossible Things.  
“Who is it for?” She asked.  
“The Doctor.” He said.  
“Funny, that’s the name he used. As she hadn’t looked up at him. She signed it and gave it back to him. Then looked up at him.  
“Was she happy. In the end?” He asked. Verity a little weirded out but maintained her composure said  
“Yes, yes she was. Were you?” She asked, and the Doctor didn’t answer her but half smiled at her. He took the book still in a half smile and left Verity sitting at the table. He wasn’t sure yet if he would be. But he was trying to have faith. He tried again to go to Donna and Sean’s wedding but there was no event listed on the monitor.  
“Maxine you are tampering with time. That is a big no, no.” He said. Out loud this time. Maxine heard him.  
“I have a reason. Get you stuff done and hurry. Sylvia is on the warpath.  
“Maxine you got some Splain’ to do.” He said.  
“I know and cut that out I am not a red head.” She said.  
“Still as feisty as one.” He said chuckling then the pain hit.  
“Hurry up.” She said. “Yes Dear. I’ll send the TARDIS for you shortly.” He said in greater pain. He set the TARDIS to January 1, 2005. The beginning of the year he met Rose.  
“I did the wrong thing with you. However, Maxine’s right, if I had just let you do what she has, yes It could be you and not her. But I still love you. Good thing Maxine can understand that. Your all safe and tucked away with Ten too in Pete’s World. I just want to see you one last time. My way of letting you go. Although not completely. But, I saved a life too. Maxine’s. Hopefully she can save mine. I have to let her try. I want her to succeed.” He said, and he landed and got out of the TARDIS.  
“Well old girl let me give this a go.” He said, and he patted her. He walked beyond seeing her, but he could hear her take off.  
“I must hurry.” He said winching in pain. Rose and her mother Jackie walked down the street of the Powell Estates not far from their apartment. They were clambering on about their men being a bit daft. They said their goodnights after Rose comforted her mother about the choice of her boyfriends.  
They said Happy New Year and then hugged and Rose walked on to the apartment alone. The Doctor was waiting for her in the shadows so there would be little or no way to see him. He felt a pang of pain and Rose heard him and turned around.  
“You alright mate? Rose asked.  
“Yeah.” The Doctor said.  
“Too much to drink?” She asked.  
“Something like that.” He said.  
“Maybe it’s time you went home.” She said. “Yeah.” He said again.  
“Anyway, Happy New Year.” She said.  
“And to you, what year is it?” He asked.  
“Blimey how much have you had. He shrugged and groaned a little more with pain than anything else.  
“2005, January the 1st.” She said with a smile.  
“2005, Tell you what. I bet you’re going to have a great year.” He said. He said and she shook her head yes. A little animated.  
“Yeah?” She asked. She smiled a toothy grin at him.  
“See ya around.” She said and ran off toward her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a gift to myself on my 55th birthday, I am adding this chapter. This is how I saved the 10th Doctor! Enjoy!

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was materializing down the street from Donna’s family home. They all heard her land and finish the materialization process. Then only thing Maxine could hear the TARDIS set off the alarm noise which sounded like a gong.   
“I have to go. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She said as she put more speed into her running to the TARDIS. The gong stopped upon her entrance. “What’s that, it’s cold where we are going? Get a shawl?” She asked. The TARDIS was on auto pilot sort of to return to him in 2005. Maxine went to get a shawl. Then she realized they were going back in time when the TARDIS stopped and would not let her out. It wasn’t time yet.   
“Damn it let me out!” She said angrily.   
The Doctor had very little time left. As he made his way back to the TARDIS. He hoped she was back with Maxine. Without her he’d be gone. He could feel the change upon him. Every step was a struggle. Then he saw the TARDIS and fell to his knees. He looked up to see Ood Sigma there.   
“We will sing to you Doctor. The universe will sing you to your new life.” He said.   
It was only a few yards, but it was a momentous undertaking for the Doctor in his weakened condition. He heard music.   
“This song is ending but a new story is just beginning.” Ood Sigma Said. He went inch by inch, Walking and gritting his teeth. Then the door flung open and he fell to his knees.  
“Doctor!” Maxine yelled. He put out his hand.   
“Maxine!” He barely got out.   
She ran to him and picked him up and put him on his feet.   
“Boy, am I glad to see you.” He said and butted his forehead against hers.   
“Let’s do this.” She said as they made it back to the TARDIS.   
“I’m afraid.” He said.   
“I got you. Isn’t that what you always say to me?” She asked tightening her hold on him.   
“Right.” He said feeling her strength support him as they entered the TARDIS. She still supported him. But he began to lean toward the door.   
“Oh no you don’t big feller.” She said.   
“Maxine, let me go for a moment.” He said, and she did.   
He was weak, but he was fighting it. He walked toward the control panel throwing his brown coat over a branch like protrusion. Then he walked some more around the console as Maxine looked on tears in her sapphire blue eyes. Then he felt a tingle in his right hand. It glowed.   
“It’s about to happen. You must…” She stopped him.   
“No way let me do my job and I’ll let you do yours.” She said.   
“Fair enough.” He said. He walked around the control panel for the last time leaning hard on it.   
She rushed toward him, him putting his hand up and shaking his head no. He threw some switches and the TARDIS took off into space.   
“One more time.” He said.   
“Ok, I love you.” She said.   
“I know, and I love you.” He said.   
“I know.” She said and they both smiled a sad smile at, each other but hopeful. He walked toward her.   
“I don’t want to go.” He said.   
“Darlin’ you aren’t going anywhere.” She said. He breathed hard a few times and he could feel the transformation about to start. He looked at her for what might be the last time.   
“See you on the other side. Soon.” She said, and he nodded his head yes outstretched his arms looking at his hands as they were engulfed in regeneration energy and the regeneration began.   
She watched as her Doctor burst into gold like flames but not flames. At first, she was horror stricken then she focused. Even with what looked like the TARDIS coming down on them and in flames! She waited for just the right moment. Then she thrust her hands into his body. His clothes where in flux too. She found what she was looking for. His slender body still within the fluxing body. Through all the flame and sparks she tugged hard three times and closed her eyes grasping him by the torso, loosing her balance and falling backwards and slid a bit with him in tow. She landed on her back with him on top of her. Whole, but out. Plus, naked. It took only seconds and she heard a man scream. Then she turned her full attention to the still unconscious 10th Doctor.   
“Doctor!” She said of the now out and naked Doctor on top of her. “Darlin’ wake up!” She said getting her hand to the side of his face and slapping his face to wake him.   
“Yeah ok, Maxine, I’m ok now. I’m, I’m. Alive! He said looking around. The man in his tattered suit was going on about his legs and hair now in the background.   
“You did it! Oh, you did it my Darling!” He said.   
“Then get up or crawl off me. You’re not only tall your built like an oak. A tall slender, scrub oak.” She said. He started to get off her as, the man rattled on not noticing them yet. “Gallifrey we have a problem.” She said. He noticed a slight breeze blowing through the hairs on his body.   
“Uh, well yeah, it seems we have a slight problem. But one easily fixed. Give me your shawl.” He said, and the man looked down.   
“Hello, what are you two doing here?” He asked.   
“It’s not what it looks like.” The 10th Doctor said.   
“What does it look like?” the 11th Doctor asked.   
“Never you mind.” he said and tied the shawl around his waist.   
“Nice butt.” Maxine said.   
“Oh, go on.” He said and looked at the ceiling.   
“What is she doing? He asked, and Maxine looked up.   
“You know about amoeba’s, don’t you? Then he kept looking.   
“Maxine the TARDIS is going to crash, and she is splitting in two.” The 10th Doctor said.   
“I’ll stabilize her if I can, you slip on some clothes.” She said.   
“I have a question?” Said the 11th Doctor.   
“What’s that?” They both asked.   
“Am I ginger?” He asked.   
“No.” They both said.   
“Oh. I so wanted to be ginger.” He said.   
“I know how you feel, mate.” The 10th Doctor said.   
“Get your butt dressed.” Maxine said crossing her arms. “We don’t have time for that.”  
“Ok, ok. I though you might be a little more interested with me like this.” He said taking the ends of the shawl and twirling them like tassels.   
“Come on Gypsy Rose, Doctor get your fine butt dressed.” She said and both men went. “Whoa.”   
“Your gonna both think whoa.” She said.   
“She has a temper.” The 11th Doctor asked.   
“Yeah, but she did save me so…” Maxine was getting fed up with both of them.   
“I’m going, I’m going.” The 10th Doctor said and walked off toward his room.   
Maxine had three problems. The TARDIS was on fire and splitting in two for what they didn’t know. Plus, all the questions the new Doctor was asking. She was busy at the control panel trying to keep them from crashing. “Maxine, your name is Maxine.” He said.   
“Yes.” She said and moved to another station.   
“You staying? I mean after you get us down?” He asked. “  
No, sweetie, I’m going with my Doctor.” She said.   
“I know who you are.” He said.   
“How?” She asked.   
“He left residual inside of me. I know what you mean to us both. I know what you did.” He said.   
“You’ll forget me.” She said.   
“How could I forget the Extraordinary girl.” He said.   
“He said he had amnesia for a day and a half when he went though, this.” She said.   
“You yanked him out of me. The download of sorts happened fast. It won’t hurt me or him either. He is still part of me and because of that, I know who you are. Just, stay. Both of you stay.” He said.   
“I can’t. We can’t. You, me and him, all have destinies.” She said.   
“But I love you Maxine.” He said and took her hand for a minute.   
“I’m not sure how that would work.” She said. Then he looked into her eyes for a split second there was recognition.   
“Really, hun there is no time for this.” She said and put him out and put him on the bench seat, then she returned to the controls as the TARDIS was splitting more into two TARDIS’.   
The 10th Doctor came back dressed, with a box. I saved some of your Granny’s things.   
“Oh, Darlin’ we don’t have time for that. Besides in the other TARDIS there will be a duplicate of things. Help me get her down” She said.   
As they now where a flying brick. He took the other side of the control panel.   
“What happened to him?” The 10th Doctor asked.   
“I put him to sleep for now. I got that from you over the months we have traveled together. It’s a neat, trick actually. Help me Doctor…” He stopped her.   
“John, call me John Smith. I figure I’m not the Doctor any longer, he is.” He said pointing to the now out 11th Doctor.   
“Ok but let’s get this TARDIS down. In one piece and not crashing.” She said.   
“Yeah, do you know why she is splitting in two?” He asked.   
“One for him and one for us. She couldn’t bear the thought of us leaving her, she loves us too much. What, I’ll do is I’ll get her down. Put her on Auto Pilot like you did to come and get me. Send her to where she will do as it was planned.” Maxine said as they stabilized but it would be a bumpy landing.   
“He’ll be ok. He’ll wake up, right after we leave and won’t remember us. It’s all for the best, John. It will be as it was meant to be.” She said.   
“I am so proud of you. I’m also in awe of you. You just reached in and pulled me out. In just a fleeting moment I would have intergraded into the new Doctor. I felt myself fading. I was conscious the whole time. Aware I was going, then Bam! I’m being pulled out. Then fell right on top of you. Um, well you know where I ended up.” He said hitting his hands together on bam.   
“Would have been nice in another circumstance.” She said.   
“Yeah, it would of.” He said musing on what might have been if the situation had been right.  
“Let’s get her down and let her finish what she is doing. It’s nice having a name, you know a given name to call you now.” She said.   
“Nice having one to be called. That someone can say.” He said as they flew her to land somewhere around the Grand Canyon.   
“Put Granny’s stuff back in my room. When she splits it will all be in that, TARDIS.” She said.   
“Is that what she told you?” John asked.   
“Yes, I’ll put her back in time a little so, he will wake up to her crashing. Your right about that much. Time fights back if it’s not meant to be.” She said.   
“You’re learning. Good, I find it very sexy.” He said grinning and looking at her with a knowing look. Then scrunched his eyebrows together. “You still have some Splain’, to do. Why couldn’t I go to the wedding of Sean and Donna?” He asked.   
“When we get out of this, it’s not over yet.” She said as they landed safely on the rim of the canyon inside the rails. Enough room, to walk and stay safe.   
“Maxine, we have to go. Will he be ok?” John asked getting his big brown Coat with the lottery ticket in it. Maxine walked over to the sleeping new Doctor. She smoothed his hair. John raised his eyebrow.   
“Should I leave you two alone?” He asked a little jealous, crossing his arms.   
“Yes John, He’ll be ok. No, oh no. On that first question. It’s just he so sweet and innocent. It broke my heart to have to put him out. But he wouldn’t shut up. I had to stop him somehow. He won’t remember us. I’ll set him in motion now. “Forget.” She said touching his head, and they looked at the ceiling again.   
She grabbed John’s hand and they both ran out of the TARDIS, just in time. Her foot hit a rock and it made her go down taking John with her. Rolling, just far away enough for them to be safe.   
She shook her head and again he was on top of her, between her legs. “Fancy meeting you here again, Luv.” He said as she had a little double Vision.   
“Yeah, looks like a theme.” She said.   
“Perhaps things to come.” He said, reluctantly getting up and offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Although the energy being produced by the Mitosis produced a small earthquake. Shaking the ground. He put his arm around her and grabbed a railing nearby. She did the same thing and together they weathered the storm, of the shaking.   
“We make a hellava team. We are on the same page now.” He said.   
“We do, and I always knew it. Yes, we are on the same page.” She said as the ground started to stop shaking and in one sort of pop there were two TARDIS’. Identical, standing before them. He let go of the railing and scratched his head.   
“How did she do that?” He asked, scrunching up his face and looking at her quizzically.   
“She loves us so much she willed herself to split into two. One for the new Doctor and one, for us. Or that’s what she just told me.” Maxine said.   
“Well, I’m glad.” He said. He started hunting on him for his sonic screwdriver. “My sonic screwdriver!” He said sadly.   
“She’ll make you a new one. Don’t worry.” She said. He shook his head yes. Then the first TARDIS started phasing in and out and was gone.   
“She left.” He said.   
“To follow his destiny. Time is almost on course now. As for Donna, she has two paths she could follow. A mediocre path with Sean or an extraordinary one with Lee. There is a booby trap in her mind, I know you put it there. You’ll have to help me defuse it so to speak. You do want her back and happy right?” She asked.   
“Yes, I do but we have a problem now. Or not.” He said leading her to their TARDIS and inside.   
There they looked around. It was just as they left it. Before the regeneration.   
“See, all is like it was.” She said. He gabbed her hand and pulled her too him.   
“Maxine Celeste Thompson, thank you from the bottom of my hearts, for saving me from oblivion. I owe you my life. I am so thankful you did it. You did it, you saved me!” He said picking her tiny frame up and twirling her around as he laughed, and she squealed at his enthusiasm.   
Then he kissed her with no reservation in him. I mean really kissed her like a man would a woman that he loved. He put her gently on the grated floor. But the kiss he gave her left her with in swoon mode.   
“You ok darling?” He asked.   
“I will be but Yehaw! You sure can kiss. Just put girl on her butt.” She said.   
“You ain’t seen nothing yet little Miss Oklahoma.” He said and started humming the Rodgers and Hammerstein song again heading for the control panel and the big red go button. He pressed it.   
“I told you I like round things, red or otherwise.” He said darting his eyes to her butt again.   
“Apparently.” She said.   
“By the way where are we going?” She asked.   
“Oh, you’ll see.” He said in a cheeky mood.   
“We have to get back to Donna.” She said. He looked at her like Duh, we are in time machine.   
“Well? So, your gonna make me say it?” He asked.   
“No, we’ll just go back in time and make it look like I never went there, and we came and not me alone instead. The QEI maneuver.” She said.   
“I wish you’d not use Elizabeth’s name that flippant.” He said. She crossed her arms.   
“Well she was a monarch. She deserves respect.” He said.   
“I wonder just how far you got with her. I mean I had to throw your pants at you.” She said.   
“No, further than kissing my Darling.” He said with humble eyes. Big and puppy like.   
“If you kissed her like you just kissed me, then more happened. I almost…” He stopped her.   
“That is over and she’s dead now. Don’t worry, nothing like that happened. They wouldn’t even let us in the same room after. Not until there was a crowd. I was waiting on her. I would have rather been waiting on you. In fact.” He said then running to his room.   
“Sheesh.” She said. He came back.   
“Got it.” He said.   
“Got what?” She asked as he took her hand kissed it and bent on one knee.   
“Just what do you think your doing?” She asked.   
“Maxine will you marry me? I know I have nothing to offer you but myself. But, we will have something if we pull together.” He said.   
“Please.” He begged with his eyes. He had never begged for anything before with her.   
“Yes, she said and got him off his knee.   
“You don’t need to beg.” She said as he took her hand and placed a Galifreyian Oberon diamond on her hand. It was Yellow like a Canary yellow diamond on earth.   
“Oh, it’s beautiful!” She said. He hugged her then gave her a kiss.   
“It was my mother’s she left it when she went into hiding. Left a note to me to give to my wife. She was gone by then. I thought I’d never…well anyway.” He said. She looked at him.   
“Why are you doing this?” She asked. “Still you think your ordinary, etc, etc.” He said shaking his head.   
“No, but we don’t have to marry.” She said.   
“Oh yes we do. Remember, I told you I’m not treating you like the other males. You deserve to be happy, although I am presuming quite a lot. You might not even want me now, that I’m not the Doctor. But I will say that is a relief. Some other bloke is out there now doing that job. You saved my life and are giving me a new one. I love you. I loved you before all this and will forever after. I want to do this. I want you for my wife before anything like that happens because this is who I am. It’s only right.” He said.   
“Well your one for the books. You did say forever.” She said.   
“I mean it.” He said.   
“I know. Yes, I’ll marry you.” She said.   
“Oh, you don’t know what that means to me. I love you Maxine. My life is now complete.” He said and kissed her again. This one had a bit more heat to it. Him holding her tighter against him.   
She pulled back and with a softer voice and some heat of her own asked.   
“So, John where are we going?” She asked looking at him with love and adoration and a little lust playing with the hairline at the back of his neck. He pulled back before something happened. He walked around the control panel and threw some switches then a lever. Into the future 3,000 years to New, New, New Las Vegas. We’ll get married there and honey moon one night there and then, I’m keeping a promise to you. Planet Hawaii. We’ll get that hot pink thong bikini. You can swing us in a hammock, you can kiss me all day and all night, with my hand on your bum, mind you, it might not be that long though.” He chuckled. She smiled at him slyly.   
“Then I could show you what number 29 and 33 are like in the Book of Joining.” He said winking at her.   
“Boy you sure have the imagination.” She said. He chuckled and kissed her.   
“You better hold on.” He said as he pushed a lever and they sped up.   
“So, the new Doctor, went shortly back in time and he will do what he is destine to do without knowledge of us?” He asked.   
“Yes, right now he is doing what was intended.” She said.   
Meanwhile in the other TARDIS, the other Doctor woke up and looked around.   
“Maxine!” He yelled.   
“Oh yeah, she put me out, but I will always remember. See she forgot she learned that trick from me. I’m the Doctor after all.” He said, and the TARDIS was still on fire and still falling and falling apart.   
“Righto, got to get her on the ground. So, I’m still not ginger, Bollox! Maxine, cheers Luv, we will meet again.” He said and tried to get her not to crash.   
“Geronimo!” He yelled.   
John knew there was a chance he would remember. But he put it out of his mind. If they did meet again. The next time would be different. The next time they met Maxine would be his wife. John knew he was not all sweet and innocent, he was him in the future sense. He was in the amnesia stage or, so he thought. “Sweet and innocent. Yeah right.” He thought. But now was not the right time to discuss it. Now was the time to wed Maxine. She slipped her arms around his neck again. “Umm.” He said. He found a space on the console and put her on it. Him standing between her legs. “Just make me think of things to be.” He said as they whizzed forward. “Just make me think of things to be.” She said as they kissed another steamy kiss.   
She sniffed him.   
“Why do you smell like burned feathers. Not chicken feathers either.   
“Well, I was pulled out of a fire of sorts. It’s what regeneration energy smells like. He sniffed her.  
“Yeah, you smell like it too. Just burned feathers in general. Not pleasant.” He said.   
“Let’s go get a shower and dress for the wedding.” She said.   
“Separately.” He said.   
“Yeah leave something for the wedding night.” She said.   
“Yeah we waited this long. I want this right. Only for us. We are only for us now.” He said. She looked down and sad.   
“Don’t think that, stop it. You said yourself the universe would have given you a second chance. That you had been wiped clean. I believe that too. Just why you ever went into that line of work I will never understand. You had only been with Howie. Probably, that is why you weren’t quite knowledgeable enough to go into it. I think you where rooked into it.” He said.   
“Yes, I was rooked. By a Madam that was a bitch. I mean, she made the wicked witch of the west with the flying monkey’s look like a day at Disneyland.” She said. “Well then just put it in the past because, I know now. I don’t care about the past now really, that’s fading. I’m still here because you loved me enough to do something about it. Tonight, we do a reset, not a do over because we have never been together that way, but the fact this will be our first time. Ever. You are wiped clean. Look, I’m not a virgin either. But you and I should consider the fact we really are technically. I have never seen you as tainted or a working girl. I always saw you as Maxine, from Oklahoma, not what you used to do.” He said grasping her hands in his.   
“Ok, there is no reason to beat myself then.” She said.   
“Good Maxine. Just know if I didn’t love you, I would never have asked you to be my wife. I also want you to stop beating my girl. That is quite enough of that.” He said.   
“I’ll stop. I kinda like the fact you don’t like shaking up but making an honest woman of me.” She said.   
“Good, because I might have a lot to say if you didn’t stop it. Well, we have slept together, and you got me to sleep. I can with you. I feel better and there was no sin in that. It was comfort and caring, love and devotion on both our parts.” He said.   
“Let’s go and get ready for the wedding, all our stuff should be there.” She said.   
“Wear something nice, not that red halter thing you packed but don’t get rid of it. Yes, I know you packed it. I saw it in your closet. I would never have allowed you to wear it out of the TARDIS once we belonged to each other. Now inside we will have to discuss.” He said winking at her.   
“I see.” She said a little mad.   
“Well, I did say we’ll see inside the TARDIS.” He said.   
“Ok. I get you a little of the Working Girl and the Doctor.” She said.   
“Maybe now. You work your feminine wilds on me with that move of yours climbing me and nature may just take its course. You are after all my extraordinary woman. Go, go. Get dressed for our wedding.” He said.   
She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back, then pulled back some.  
“Go and get a dress on. We need to get married. Because you keep kissing me like that and 300 years are going to come and visit in a really big way pretty soon. So, get that round bum of yours in gear.” John said and popped her on the bum.   
“Ouch!” Maxine said.   
“Get moving.” He said and ran off to his room.   
She ran off to her room and looked in the closet. The black beaded dress and the red halter dress from her past were all she had. Somewhere in her past with her granny Thompson she had read her the Laura Ingalls Wilder series, Little House Books as a child. She remembered Laura Ingalls Wilder marrying her Almanzo, in a black dress to hurry the wedding along. She and her mother had the black dress almost finished. Here, Maxine stood with the same problem of sorts. Nothing to wear but a black dress and it screamed sexy.   
“Well, it’s either this or the hooker look, and he said no to wearing the red halter out of the TARDIS. What a scamp he’s becoming.” She said smiling and shaking her head.   
She put the dress on her bed and shrugged her shoulders.   
“If it’s good enough for Laura Ingalls Wilder it’s good enough for me. I am sort of a pioneer, well in this instance. He wants to marry me so, might as well not put anything in the way of that. We can have a party after we are married and invite everyone. Use what person is provided at the time as a witness.” She said. She put on her dress and fixed her makeup. Her hair had grown out beautifully. No more spikey, short mess. She looked at the ends of her hair.   
“Well that’s a mess.” She said frowning.   
“Now what’s the Extraordinary woman got to frown about on her wedding day?” He asked.   
“Split ends.” She said of the shoulder length hair she had.   
“I’m not marrying your hair. I’m marrying you.” He said coming all the way in her room with his tux on. “Hey why the black dress?” He asked, and he grabbed a pair of scissors and combed her now, wavy, curly hair out.   
“What are you doing?” She asked.   
“Just a trim.” He said.   
“Since when do you cut hair?” She asked.   
“I can get the ends off don’t worry. Just the ends. Why the black dress and oh its from our first sort of date the night you beat the Nuetions with Jack.” He said.   
“You know fits like skin you can’t wear underwear with it. I thought it was not as reserved as the black one and it’s one of only two I have.  
He got the comb and scissors ready and started getting the split ends off. “Well, I don’t mind if you don’t. We’ll be just as married.” He said. They looked at each other in her mirror.   
“We don’t have time.” They both said into the mirror and to each other. They both took a big breath.   
“Yeah we really should get back.” He said.   
“Once the Doctor always the Doctor. You have a sense of duty.” She said.   
“Yeah well, it’s actually becoming a fault now horning in on my life and duty to you. I do feel like I have that for you.” He said.   
“As I do for you.” She said.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“It’s ok. We need to go and get that booby trap off Donna and get her back to normal, knowing about you and the TARDIS.” She said. “What will we do about Sean?” He asked.   
“Wipe his mind of Donna.” She said.   
“Yes ok, get her stuff out of the apartment. Put him in it and I also know she owns the car they use. One thing she bought with money from her temping. Donna is a Temp in offices. She’s brilliant at it. But what about the Doctor Donna?” He asked.   
“Once I get that booby trap off she can keep some of it. John, I needed the new regeneration energy to fix her.” She said.   
“Then why didn’t you say so?” He asked.   
“You were not letting me have a word in edgewise.” She said looking up at him in the mirror with a smirk and a look that made him frown a little.   
“You do want to get married?” He asked.   
“Yes, I do.” She said.   
“Good because I do too. I didn’t have the luxury before to even think on it very much. However, I told Wilfred of my intentions. Wilfred!” He said he smiled at her wide.   
“Yeah your up to something. What?” She asked.   
“He can stand in for your parents. Donna your attendant and Jack mine. I mean if they want too. Sylvia I’m not sure of.” John said.   
“Yeah, she’s mighty, bossy and opinionated. She had a lot of questions and Wilfred had to talk her down.” Maxine said.   
“Yeah, that’s Sylvia. She wants card blanche on Donna. On everything. Donna’s dad though. Lovely fellow. Oh, OH!” He said and ran out of Maxine’s room.   
“What is it John?” She asked and got up and followed him to his room. He was rummaging though his old brown coat pockets.   
“Looking for something?” She asked.   
“Bingo!” He said finding the lottery ticket he had borrowed the pound note from Geoffrey Noble.   
“What’s that?” She asked.   
“I borrowed a pound note from Donna’s now dead father, so she and Sean could live comfortably. But someone changed the past.” He said looking at her. She smirked.   
“Like I said I was in Donna’s head and Lee came up. She was very much in love with him and him her. I kind of knew how she felt. I wanted this done right. I kept her asleep, so you could help me.” She said.   
“You ever going to ask about the lottery ticket?” He asked.   
“I know now besides you said something about it after your regeneration and rebirth. Didn’t you feel me poking around in that chestnut noggin of yours?” She asked.   
“We’ll take half and we’ll give Donna half. Yes, and when you ramble about it usually makes me happy, like now but we have no time for that.” He said taking her by the hand and putting the lottery ticket in his breast pocket of his tux. Then he ran in the control room with her in tow. He looked at her.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“It’s ok. We will need witnesses. Besides once we get started…” He stopped her.   
“Yes, I know.” He said winking at her.   
“That leg of yours is going to get sore. You know from swinging in a hammock. Also, your bum is going to get tired of being well you know.” He said.   
“Yeah but we still need to get that hot pink bikini.” She said.   
“No more of that talk ok until it’s time. I’m already…” She stopped him this time and kissed him. She slid her hand down his jawline then let him go. He made a painful sound. His eyes wide.   
“The TARDIS said to pull out the stops this time and she won’t complain. It’s for Donna and she liked her.” Maxine said.   
“Yeah, well just keep that up young lady and…never mind.” He said trying to cool his heels. “You better get some shoes on and mind the grate the last time you tired to walk on it with those high heels you almost fell.” He said.   
“And you caught me in a tango dip. I remember.” She said.   
“Ah, the memories.” He said putting in more speed on the TARDIS.   
“You look gorgeous you know.” He said.  
“Oh, my hair!” She said. “Lovely, all that curl to it. It once was as short as mine. Kind of looked like mine too. Why did you do that anyway? You have such a lovely color and texture to your hair. I never told you, but I always loved the smell of it right after you shampooed. I’m actually looking forward to that. Shampooing your hair.” He said as she was about to turn around to go and fix it.   
“Luv, it’s fine. Taking off the ends helped it and released all that curl.” He said looking at the job he did. Then he hugged her. “We’re almost there.” He said and let her go.   
“John, how do you feel about not being the Doctor anymore.   
“Not sure, but one thing there is a lot of relief some other bloke is out there doing that work and I can marry you and be your husband. Anything else I have no idea.” He said.   
“We should have taken a shower before. We both smell like burned feathers.” He said. “I know but really there is no time for it. We need to get this done for Donna. Now is she really going to get to keep the Doctor Donna?” John asked. “Yes some of it. We might even grow her a TARDIS.” Maxine said.   
“Really would she need the Doctor Donna? TARDIS’ do not grow in container gardens my dear.” John said.   
“I meant a real one. My grandmother’s place has room for one. As for Donna being Doctor Donna, Not, sure about that perhaps give her some amnesia.” She said. “I think that best. Perhaps take her on adventures but she will be a busy as we are I bet with Lee.” He said.   
“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about.” She said.   
“But we are in agreement that Donna shouldn’t have that much back. Let her keep some but not all. It was an accident she had a metacrisis with my hand. She was meant to have at least some of it though.” John said.   
“Yes, but only for a time I believe. Maybe get her through the metacrisis and some of the Doctor Donna let her remember Lee and we will go after him.” She said.  
“Well thanks to the old girl we still have a TARDIS and I know how we can find him. At the Library.” John said.   
“The Library?” She asked.   
“Yeah it’s a whole planet filled with books. The biggest library in the universe. With one little problem. Well, not little it’s a huge problem. The Vashta Nerada, or the piranha of the air now live there, and no one can go on the planet. But we won’t need too thanks to me putting River Song into the hard drive with her diary. Or CAL, she was put into a hard drive upon her death. Caroline Abigail Lux her name her consciousness put into the planet’s hard drive I meant to say. They will know where he is at least by now. We couldn’t find him after because there was too much confusion. There were a lot of people to go though that day. All of them saved from the Vashta Neruda in the computer called CAL.” He said, and she remembered what she had seen inside Donna’s head.   
“I understand.” She said.   
“First Donna. We are in agreement it should be the Donna after the Metacrisis or most f it.” He said.   
“It has to be. She has to keep some of that brilliance. It was meant to be. You know you know what I mean. Time will get mad if we don’t leave some of that brilliance.” She said.   
“Yes, miss change time.” He said chuckling at her.   
“Oh, just chuckle all you want John, the only reason you couldn’t find it was that I could choose, or she could, and I do believe Lee was her John Smith. She never forgot Lee McAvoy. He was real in a virtual world. How I know that is another thing.” She said.   
“Donna, that’s how. Sean was never meant to be her husband.” John said.   
“Let’s go and get Donna and see what she says on it.” John said, and they were off too, fix Donna. Then go and get Lee. Then we marry. Then we…” He said, and he took her into his arms and kissed her and nuzzled her some.   
“Burned feathers.” He said.   
“A shower as soon as possible.” She said.   
“With my new wife.” He said and took her left hand and kissed it.   
“You do know that lady with Rassilon was my mother.” He said.   
“Yes, I know she came to me in the Vin Votchi spacecraft. He smiled.   
“So, you got to met her and speak with her. Good. No need to say what you talked of. I know it had to do with me and saving me. Thank you, Maxine.” He said.   
“John, we saved each other.” She said as they got to Donna’s family home. He smiled at her lovingly.   
“Didn’t we just.” He said and took her hand and they left the TARDIS. Hand in hand.   
“About time Doctor.” Sylvia said.   
“Yeah well, you’re lucky I’m even here. Thanks to Maxine I am. Now take me to Donna.” He said.   
“But you said her mind would burn if she saw you.” Sylvia said.   
“She’s out and won’t see me. I must take off the booby trap I put on her. Then Maxine can finish fix her. We must get her things from her apartment. Shaun is not her true love and shouldn’t be made to marry him and make due.” John said.   
“Then who is it?” Sylvia asked.   
“A man named Lee McAvoy.” Maxine said.   
“But she dreamed him up.” Sylvia said.   
“He’s real. She loves him, and I am going to do my best to find him for her. It’s all I can do. Besides give her back her memories of me. She won’t be Doctor Donna but a little bit.” John said.   
“Ok. Then let’s get going on it. Wilfred said.   
“Wilfred!” John said hugging the old man. Maxine went to hug him next.   
“So, sweet girl you devised a way to let her keep some of the Doctor Donna?” Wilfred asked.   
“Yes, but we have to get Shaun out of here and back into his apartment. Then get her things out.” Maxine said.   
“No problem. My mates have strong grand kids. I’ll call them right now. You’ll just have to keep him out for a while. You don’t know what this will mean to her. Thank you both.” He said, and Maxine kissed his cheek.   
“You know you remind me of my own Grandpa Thompson. I was a little girl when he died though.” She said.   
“Let’s get this started. Maxine and I have a date with an officiate somewhere. I asked her to marry me.” John said proudly putting his arm around Maxine.   
“Need a witness?” Wilfred asked. “Oh yes we will. Several in fact. But after we get Donna fixed and Shaun placed, then go and get Lee. Donna will be adamite for that. I would be too. Then we can tie the knot.” He said.   
“Why a black dress my dear?” Wilfred asked.   
“Because, it’s all I have. An important person from my childhood did it and was married to her true love a long time. So, if she can do it I can.” She said.   
“Donna is going to be so happy for you and happy herself.” Wilfred said smiling.   
“Then let’s get this show on the road so we all can be happy and restore time to it’s natural path.” John said.   
“So, it’s still off kilter?” Wilfred asked.   
“When she saved me, many things were upended. Changed. As soon as we get Donna back to normal for her, time will start to move ahead a lot smoother. That’s why things feel a bit adrift right now. Let me work on her first. Getting the booby trap defused. Maxine did the right thing. She might of, triggered it not meaning too. So, lay off, Sylvia.” He said. Sylvia looked ashamed.   
“I was only worried for Donna.” She said.   
“Yeah well, you are going to lay off Donna from now on. I’m leaving her ability to push intact. That’s either by mind or body. Knowing Donna, you had better stay out of her affairs from now on. She was formattable before imagine now.” John said and raised his left eyebrow.  
He sat at Donna’s side and put his hands on her temples and concentrated.   
“No talking for anyone.” He said and they all went silent.   
“I didn’t mean you Maxine.” He said.   
“You said everyone.” She said.   
“You’re not just everyone, Maxine. There, it’s off now. Maxine do your thing now. Give her just enough Doctor Donna to survive.” He said and got up. He hugged Maxine.   
“Be careful, that’s my bride in there messing about with Donna’s mind. Just be careful. We have a date later to be married.” He said and kissed her gently.   
“Now that’s quite the incentive.” She said.   
“You haven’t seen anything yet. I mean literally you haven’t.” He said.   
“Boy I have felt enough. I should never think you don’t want me. I was just as daft. That needs help.” She said as he blushed a bit.   
“You are plenty of inspiration Luv. Never think your not from now on. Your right there has to be incentive.” He said into her ear.   
“Let’s get those done with so we can explore the umm, incentives. I want you to be my wife first and foremost. You’re well worth waiting for but I will say it’s taking a damned long time for it. Get going so we can move forward.” He said, and she sat down, and he moved back into another room for a bit.   
She found where she needed in Donna’s mind. It was a fight getting the mind wipe off, but she managed using the energy from his regeneration being inside of it with him. Donna, didn’t fight her. She helped her as much as she could. Donna would remember Shaun and help them get her stuff out. Leave the rest and Shaun wouldn’t remember Donna at all. As it had to be. At the end of the fixing of the mind wipe, Donna put her hand on Maxine’s temples and a golden light like that of the regeneration flowed from Maxine’s mouth into Donna. John sensed this and went into the room to watch it happen.   
“Oh, she is using it alright. Donna is helping her the best she can. This means it is working. Donna wants this, or she would be fighting Maxine.” He said.  
When enough energy had been passed to Donna she broke the link herself and let Maxine go she went limp and John caught her as she was about to fall off the chair she was sitting on. She smiled at him.   
“See I got you. Just like you had me not long ago. We have each other now and forever Maxine. Forever, Darling.” He said, and he kissed her. Her breath smelling of burned feathers. He stopped on that note.   
“Burned feathers.” he said grimacing a bit. “  
What are you two going on about?” Donna said crossing her arms sitting up. “Nothing Donna.” John said, and he hugged the stuffing out of her. Her yelling   
“Oye!” at first and pushing him away then tugging on both Maxine and John and hugging them both.   
“About time you let me live my own life. This will teach you to tamper with time. I told you Lee was real, Doctor.” She said. He nodded his head no.   
“Just call me John Smith now. I am no longer the Doctor.” He said and pulled back to look at his best friend.   
“John Smith. is that the best you can do? Really? Come on. You will always be the Doctor.” She said and giggled.   
Maxine stood back to let the two best friends have time together. The feeling they all were having subsiding a lot.   
“Well John, what about Lee? We are going after him are we not?” Donna asked.   
“Of course, we are.” He said.   
“You still have the TARDIS? She asked.   
“We do, it split in two like an amoeba. There is still a Doctor out there doing my old job. Number 11 I think.” He said.   
“Well let’s get going. Shaun will be just fine until they get my stuff out of his flat. I don’t want him hurt or injured. Maxine is right, Lee is my one true love. Much like she is yours John. John, that is going to take time to get used to.” She said, and Wilfred and Sylvia came in and hugged her.   
“Well, let’s get going. You two have a date at the registry or what ever it takes for you two to tie the knot. C’mon you two. Time is waiting to be reset.” Donna said.   
They didn’t move very fast.   
“Well, get going it’s not going to do itself.” Donna said getting up and walking toward the TARDIS.   
“Looks like the same old girl.” She said stopping dead in her tracks.   
“She is. She loved us both so much she couldn’t bare the thought of parting with us so, she split into two. One for us the other for the new Doctor.” John said putting his arm around Donna.   
“I am so glad to see you again. I never wanted…” She stopped him.   
“It happened, you did as you had too. Let’s not talk of it again. You always do things for a reason. I just didn’t understand until now we needed Maxine to fix things. She saved you and she saved me.” Donna said and went to hug Maxine.   
“Thank you ever so much Maxine. Your wearing a black dress to marry in? Isn’t that bad luck?” She asked.   
“Not to me Donna. Someone special to me wore a black dress out of necessity to her wedding and was married a very long time.” She said. Donna nodded knowingly.  
“Laura Ingalls Wilder. The Little House Books. Mum would read them to me when I was a kid. She did it to get on with her life. You don’t want to put anything in your way either. You and John were meant for each other. Yes, I know what you were, and I don’t care. You’re aces in my book for wanting to fix me.” She said as she squeezed Maxine’s hand.   
“So, let’s all go and get Lee McAvoy. Shouldn’t we start on the Library planet or rather make contact? The Vashta Nerada might still be about there. Talk with CAL or River Song?” She asked.   
“Yeah, well there is something I know about her that no one does. She knows my name, my real Gallifreyian one. There is only one way she could. In the future I marry her. Some how some way. That is how she knows me, and I want no secretes between me and the both of you.” He said wincing a little.   
“Figures eh?” Donna said looking at Maxine.   
“It’s the future we really should not know.” Maxine said.   
“But it’s in the past now from my standpoint. I won’t be actually marrying her, but I will you Maxine. As soon as it is possible.” He said.   
“Might as well look at it his way. If it hasn’t happened and we are on a new timeline and the right one everything will be ok. But it does seem weird.” She said.   
“Yes, it is. When I figured it out she was already ready to die. Remember I was handcuffed to a post or something, Donna. There was nothing I could do. In that instance but I did save her and put her and her diary, into the mainframe. Darling, I wanted you to know so there wasn’t, any more surprises.” He said, and they went inside the TARDIS. “What are you going to do after you get Lee back?” John asked.   
“John you should know better than that.” She said cheekily smiling.   
“Not that after that. Sheesh, I know what’s on your mind.” John said.   
“Well, I know what’s on yours. I kept almost all of Doctor Donna. Your, really a man after all. What’s all this about her bum anyway?” She asked teasing him.   
“Just look. Nice and round.” He said waving his hand in a circle to come out with it.   
“I get it.” Donna said. She whispered in Maxine’s ear.   
“Yeah he’s a man.” Donna said, and the two girls giggled.   
“Oye Ladies.” He said.   
“Just saying.” Donna said and they all laughed.

 

“But she dreamed him up.” Sylvia said.   
“He’s real. She loves him, and I am going to do my best to find him for her. It’s all I can do. Besides give her back her memories of me. She won’t be Doctor Donna but a little bit.” John said.   
“Ok. Then let’s get going on it. Wilfred said.   
“Wilfred!” John said hugging the old man. Maxine went to hug him next.   
“So, sweet girl you devised a way to let her keep some of the Doctor Donna?” Wilfred asked.   
“Yes, but we have to get Shaun out of here and back into his apartment. Then get her things out.” Maxine said.   
“No problem. My mates have strong grand kids. I’ll call them right now. You’ll just have to keep him out for a while. You don’t know what this will mean to her. Thank you both.” He said, and Maxine kissed his cheek.   
“You know you remind me of my own Grandpa Thompson. I was a little girl when he died though.” She said.   
“Let’s get this started. Maxine and I have a date with an officiate somewhere. I asked her to marry me.” John said proudly putting his arm around Maxine.   
“Need a witness?” Wilfred asked. “Oh yes we will. Several in fact. But after we get Donna fixed and Shaun placed, then go and get Lee. Donna will be adamite for that. I would be too. Then we can tie the knot.” He said.   
“Why a black dress my dear?” Wilfred asked.   
“Because, it’s all I have. An important person from my childhood did it and was married to her true love a long time. So, if she can do it I can.” She said.   
“Donna is going to be so happy for you and happy herself.” Wilfred said smiling.   
“Then let’s get this show on the road so we all can be happy and restore time to it’s natural path.” John said.   
“So, it’s still off kilter?” Wilfred asked.   
“When she saved me, many things were upended. Changed. As soon as we get Donna back to normal for her, time will start to move ahead a lot smoother. That’s why things feel a bit adrift right now. Let me work on her first. Getting the booby trap defused. Maxine did the right thing. She might of, triggered it not meaning too. So, lay off, Sylvia.” He said. Sylvia looked ashamed.   
“I was only worried for Donna.” She said.   
“Yeah well, you are going to lay off Donna from now on. I’m leaving her ability to push intact. That’s either by mind or body. Knowing Donna, you had better stay out of her affairs from now on. She was formattable before imagine now.” John said and raised his left eyebrow.  
He sat at Donna’s side and put his hands on her temples and concentrated.   
“No talking for anyone.” He said and they all went silent.   
“I didn’t mean you Maxine.” He said.   
“You said everyone.” She said.   
“You’re not just everyone, Maxine. There, it’s off now. Maxine do your thing now. Give her just enough Doctor Donna to survive.” He said and got up. He hugged Maxine.   
“Be careful, that’s my bride in there messing about with Donna’s mind. Just be careful. We have a date later to be married.” He said and kissed her gently.   
“Now that’s quite the incentive.” She said.   
“You haven’t seen anything yet. I mean literally you haven’t.” He said.   
“Boy I have felt enough. I should never think you don’t want me. I was just as daft. That needs help.” She said as he blushed a bit.   
“You are plenty of inspiration Luv. Never think your not from now on. Your right there has to be incentive.” He said into her ear.   
“Let’s get those done with so we can explore the umm, incentives. I want you to be my wife first and foremost. You’re well worth waiting for but I will say it’s taking a damned long time for it. Get going so we can move forward.” He said, and she sat down, and he moved back into another room for a bit.   
She found where she needed in Donna’s mind. It was a fight getting the mind wipe off, but she managed using the energy from his regeneration being inside of it with him. Donna, didn’t fight her. She helped her as much as she could. Donna would remember Shaun and help them get her stuff out. Leave the rest and Shaun wouldn’t remember Donna at all. As it had to be. At the end of the fixing of the mind wipe, Donna put her hand on Maxine’s temples and a golden light like that of the regeneration flowed from Maxine’s mouth into Donna. John sensed this and went into the room to watch it happen.   
“Oh, she is using it alright. Donna is helping her the best she can. This means it is working. Donna wants this, or she would be fighting Maxine.” He said.  
When enough energy had been passed to Donna she broke the link herself and let Maxine go she went limp and John caught her as she was about to fall off the chair she was sitting on. She smiled at him.   
“See I got you. Just like you had me not long ago. We have each other now and forever Maxine. Forever, Darling.” He said, and he kissed her. Her breath smelling of burned feathers. He stopped on that note.   
“Burned feathers.” he said grimacing a bit. “  
What are you two going on about?” Donna said crossing her arms sitting up. “Nothing Donna.” John said, and he hugged the stuffing out of her. Her yelling   
“Oye!” at first and pushing him away then tugging on both Maxine and John and hugging them both.   
“About time you let me live my own life. This will teach you to tamper with time. I told you Lee was real, Doctor.” She said. He nodded his head no.   
“Just call me John Smith now. I am no longer the Doctor.” He said and pulled back to look at his best friend.   
“John Smith. is that the best you can do? Really? Come on. You will always be the Doctor.” She said and giggled.   
Maxine stood back to let the two best friends have time together. The feeling they all were having subsiding a lot.   
“Well John, what about Lee? We are going after him are we not?” Donna asked.   
“Of course, we are.” He said.   
“You still have the TARDIS? She asked.   
“We do, it split in two like an amoeba. There is still a Doctor out there doing my old job. Number 11 I think.” He said.   
“Well let’s get going. Shaun will be just fine until they get my stuff out of his flat. I don’t want him hurt or injured. Maxine is right, Lee is my one true love. Much like she is yours John. John, that is going to take time to get used to.” She said, and Wilfred and Sylvia came in and hugged her.   
“Well, let’s get going. You two have a date at the registry or what ever it takes for you two to tie the knot. C’mon you two. Time is waiting to be reset.” Donna said.   
They didn’t move very fast.   
“Well, get going it’s not going to do itself.” Donna said getting up and walking toward the TARDIS.   
“Looks like the same old girl.” She said stopping dead in her tracks.   
“She is. She loved us both so much she couldn’t bare the thought of parting with us so, she split into two. One for us the other for the new Doctor.” John said putting his arm around Donna.   
“I am so glad to see you again. I never wanted…” She stopped him.   
“It happened, you did as you had too. Let’s not talk of it again. You always do things for a reason. I just didn’t understand until now we needed Maxine to fix things. She saved you and she saved me.” Donna said and went to hug Maxine.   
“Thank you ever so much Maxine. Your wearing a black dress to marry in? Isn’t that bad luck?” She asked.   
“Not to me Donna. Someone special to me wore a black dress out of necessity to her wedding and was married a very long time.” She said. Donna nodded knowingly.  
“Laura Ingalls Wilder. The Little House Books. Mum would read them to me when I was a kid. She did it to get on with her life. You don’t want to put anything in your way either. You and John were meant for each other. Yes, I know what you were, and I don’t care. You’re aces in my book for wanting to fix me.” She said as she squeezed Maxine’s hand.   
“So, let’s all go and get Lee McAvoy. Shouldn’t we start on the Library planet or rather make contact? The Vashta Nerada might still be about there. Talk with CAL or River Song?” She asked.   
“Yeah, well there is something I know about her that no one does. She knows my name, my real Gallifreyian one. There is only one way she could. In the future I marry her. Some how some way. That is how she knows me, and I want no secretes between me and the both of you.” He said wincing a little.   
“Figures eh?” Donna said looking at Maxine.   
“It’s the future we really should not know.” Maxine said.   
“But it’s in the past now from my standpoint. I won’t be actually marrying her, but I will you Maxine. As soon as it is possible.” He said.   
“Might as well look at it his way. If it hasn’t happened and we are on a new timeline and the right one everything will be ok. But it does seem weird.” She said.   
“Yes, it is. When I figured it out she was already ready to die. Remember I was handcuffed to a post or something, Donna. There was nothing I could do. In that instance but I did save her and put her and her diary, into the mainframe. Darling, I wanted you to know so there wasn’t, any more surprises.” He said, and they went inside the TARDIS. “What are you going to do after you get Lee back?” John asked.   
“John you should know better than that.” She said cheekily smiling.   
“Not that after that. Sheesh, I know what’s on your mind.” John said.   
“Well, I know what’s on yours. I kept almost all of Doctor Donna. Your, really a man after all. What’s all this about her bum anyway?” She asked teasing him.   
“Just look. Nice and round.” He said waving his hand in a circle to come out with it.   
“I get it.” Donna said. She whispered in Maxine’s ear.   
“Yeah he’s a man.” Donna said, and the two girls giggled.   
“Oye Ladies.” He said.   
“Just saying.” Donna said and they all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

They ran to the TARDIS and then into space then time.   
“Donna would you stand up with me when John and I get married? She asked. John smiled and shook his head yes.   
“Ok, if you want me. Then you be mine when Lee and I do. Hold on what if he…” John stopped her.   
“Donna, he will feel the same. I know he will. I believe he’s real now that, Maxine says so. She has second sight. Has had since she was a child and her Granny Thompson did too. Don’t worry so about it.” He said, and he put them though the vortex a little faster.   
“I’m so glad John has you Maxine. He needs someone you know to keep him out of trouble. Although I might like my own TARDIS.” She said.   
“We could grow one for you, but it would take years Donna.” John said.   
“We can talk on it later that is if Lee still wants me. I have had the worst luck with men. One got eaten by the Racknos babies, But, he was a real knob anyway. Shaun just was always mediocre.” Donna said.   
“That’s what I saw. Your heart is with Lee McAvoy.” Maxine said.   
“Yes, and I am so glad you came around Maxine.” Donna said hugging her. John smiled.   
“So, what do I do now?” Donna Asked.   
“Anything you want too Donna. You got to keep some of the Doctor Donna.” Maxine said.   
“You don’t have to decide right now but setting Shaun free was a good decision.” Maxine said.   
“I was only doing it to marry.” She said.   
“I know you were.” Maxine said.   
“Is that why you put him out?” Donna asked.   
Yes, because I saw Lee in your mind. I couldn’t let you marry someone for the sake of getting married. I felt you would be happier with Lee. Actually you, told me you would be when we met in our minds. I would never have tampered with it had I though otherwise. This guy right here has just about beat that into me in a good way of course.” She said.   
“She almost had some splainin’ to do. I couldn’t find your wedding to Shaun. But it’s almost mended the time problem.” He said.   
“Didn’t you say once your death was a fixed point? She asked. “Yes, it was but somehow Maxine got me out just in time. Time allowed it because I was in regeneration and there was a download of sorts to the next Doctor.” He said.   
“So, you really don’t know why you are still here?” Donna asked.   
“Apparently I still have a lot to do. One is to love Maxine and treat her like she should have always been treated.” He said.   
They got to the Library Planet. The first voice they heard was his, as a warning buoy. Then CAL came on.   
“Hello Doctor, what can I do for you today?” She asked.   
“Hi CAL, is River Song around? I must talk with her. I know you probably could just help us but, I need to talk to her on a more personal note, if you please.   
“Sure, anything for you Doctor.” CAL said.   
“CAL there is something you need to know. I am no longer the Doctor. It’s hard to explain.” He said.   
“You will always be the Doctor. What ever you call yourself you got the planet running again and I have a mother now. River Song. Let me go and get her.” CAL Said.   
“Thank you.” John said.   
“Your most welcome.” she said. It was not long until he heard River’s voice.   
“Hello Doctor.” She said.   
“Hi River, we have a problem and I didn’t think to ask you before we left last time. It’s about Lee McAvoy, Donna, met and fell in love with him in the mainframe and when everything went back to normal, they were torn apart.” John said.   
“Many where torn apart during that. Including you and me.” River said.   
“Yes, and I understand now everything. At some point in time we will marry, or you and a later Doctor will. It must have been hard seeing me and me not knowing you, but you did a splendid job keeping the future from me and half way explaining things.” He said.   
“I have everything I want now, and you made it possible. I have my Doctor and children and a home. Had you not figured some things out I would have gone into oblivion.” She said.   
“Yes, I know how you feel but I am not your Doctor. Just a past memory of the Doctor. I am no longer the Doctor because Maxine Thompson saved me and pulled me out in time. No, I didn’t know it could be done but she had to have impeccable timing. She’s extraordinary.” John said.   
“I have my Doctor here in the mainframe. I know she means a lot to you. Don’t worry about me. You need her, and she needs you. Marry her. I know where it’s going. Take the cloth and marry her. A battlefield ceremony. That’s what my Doctor did. You know the words to say already and get it done. No use wasting time and money you don’t have making it “Official.”” She said and came though visually to see Maxine.   
“Hello.” She said to Maxine.   
“Hi.” She said.   
“You heard me then?” She said.   
“I did.” She said.   
“Have Donna be your witness and just do it.” She said.   
“What about Lee?” Donna asked.   
“The information is coming through. Sorry, I’ll download it into the TARDIS’ Computer. It will have where he is and take you directly there. She, said.   
“Just be happy the both of you. Don’t wait for time to run out. Goodbye.” She said, and she faded to nothing.   
“Well you heard her. Let’s get this done while we have a chance.” He said taking the long blue and sliver cloth from his pocket.   
He wrapped it around his hand then hers. “Donna just stand there and watch. I know that’s going to be a stretch for you but please, do it.” He said.   
“Yes. she said.   
“Maxine, I take you for my wife. To love and honor until my life’s end.” He said. Maxine understood.   
“John, I take you for my husband. To love and honor until my life’s end.” She said. He kissed her.   
“That’s it.” He said.   
“Really?” She asked.   
“Oh, I forgot. Donna do you recognize us as husband and wife, from this day forward? He asked.   
“I do.” She said, and she was almost bawling.   
“It’s just so beautiful.” She said. Maxine was a little wet eyed herself. “Married by a Time Lord, in a TARDIS.” Maxine said as he held her hand.   
“You mean married by and too a Time Lord in a TARDIS.” He said and kissed her again.   
“You’re cool John for sure.” She said.   
“Like totally.” He said almost in a surfer voice.   
“Now for Donna’s true love.” He said setting the TARDIS to Lee’s planet. It was a parallel to earth but in the same universe. Way on the other side.   
“We’ll be there in half an hour.” He said.   
“Could you do that for us John?” Donna asked.   
“Sure, if you want. Then Maxine can make you and Lee a room. Maxine can get the TARDIS to do that. She made her connection to her. Maybe though with you as the Doctor Donna you can do it yourself Donna.” He said. “Well, aren’t I part Time Lord?” She asked. “Not as much as before. All you have to do is make your connection to the TARDIS.” He said.   
“I don’t think I know how. Maxine must be very extraordinary. Where I can do things she can’t, there is that I can’t do that she can.   
“I could teach you how Donna.” Maine said.   
“That would be lovely Maxine, but I think there is only supposed to be one Time Lady here. The Lady of this TARDIS. It’s you Luv. You just married the Doc…” John shook his head no.   
“She married John Smith.” He said and kissed Maxine’s hand.   
“That name is not right. Looks like you could be more original.   
“Oye, Donna. It’s better than my Galifreyian name.” He said.   
“Oye John, what would that be?” She asked. He brought Maxine closer to him. Then whispered his Galifreyian name in her ear. She giggled.   
“I thought it might amuse you. I can only tell my wife that information. It’ll have to remain our secret, Donna. I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Like always.” Donna said.   
“There are still people out there that would use that bit of information to hurt either me or the new Doctor. I think it best not to say.” He said.   
“I understand John but the name you gave isn’t right somehow. It sounds fake.” Donna Said.   
“Still less fake, than my real one. Easier too. Right Maxine? How do you feel about the battlefield ceremony, I thought it brilliant.” He said.   
“It’s fine. I’m not religious.” She said.   
“Neither are Gallifreyian’s. Mostly intellectuals. So, we need not go anywhere to get married? That was enough?” He asked.   
“No, no need. If it was good enough for your friend and her Doctor it’s good enough for me.” Maxine said. He kissed her and smiled.   
“Good then. I’ll get you a wedding ring. Then me one. I’m you husband now. I should wear one too. Maxine you must never tell anyone how we got married.” He said.   
“I figured just say New, New, New Las Vegas.” He said.   
“We aren’t, really are we?” She asked.   
“Maxine, haven’t I always been on the up and up with you, not wanting to treat you like other men?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“Besides it’s, more on the lines of a battlefield promotion.” He said and looked at the screen in front of him.   
“John, tell the woman the truth.” Donna said.   
“Really it’s legal. Well on Gallifrey.” And he flinched.   
“Since Gallifrey is in the void right now…” John stopped her.   
“Well it looks like we’ll be old and grey before we get a proper ceremony. I’m finding waiting for this quite difficult. Since I’m not the Doctor anymore. Donna smirked.   
“Oye Donna.” He said.   
“Finally, he admits it. Boy, you must be quite the girl.” She said still smirking. John brightened up.   
“Donna, I’ll have you know she’s extraordinary.” He said. Smiling wide at Maxine.   
“I didn’t need to know that.” Donna said.   
“No, no not that way. Neither of us know. Maxine was once a working girl on the London streets and…Maxine stopped him.   
“John saved my life after one of my clients stabbed me close to my heart.” She said.   
“Working Girl, you mean she was a…” John stopped her.   
“She quit that night and we have yet to touch each other like that Donna. A new beginning for us both.” He said.   
“Say, where’s the brown suit?” She asked.   
“Questions, questions. Very personal too Donna.” He said.   
“Well what happened? Something happened, and I know I missed it again!” She said.   
“Well the new Doctor has it now. When Maxine pulled me out of the regeneration cycle She pulled me out naked.” He said.   
“Not again.” Donna said.   
“Now that wasn’t really me, but it was. Thanks to Maxine I now have what she calls are some play clothes she bought for me in Oklahoma City, Darling where was it we got them?” He asked.   
“A Thrift store John.” She said.   
“Oh, and I got some mighty fine marital advice. The wife is always right. Just nod your head yes and it might be better for you come night time.” He said a little drawl to his voice.   
“What happened to your Mowin’ Hat?” She asked.   
“Damn, left it at the Ood chamber room.” Maxine huffed.   
“We’ll go and get it.” She said.   
“Will you please quit calling it a mowing hat?” He said.   
“Donna it was straw, and it had a string on the bottom to keep it on you know like a kid’s but it was for an adult.” Maxine said.   
“Mowing hat.” Donna said sing song like and a little sarcastically. Maxine crossed her arms.   
“Is not.” He said and crossed his arms.   
“Face it, John you bought a mowing hat.” Donna said trying now not to laugh.   
“Luv where are you from again?” Donna asked.   
“Bugtussel, Oklahoma.” She said. “Bugtussel? Sounds like insects fighting. Luv. Even in Chiswick it’d be a mowing hat.” She quipped.   
“Making fun of my Cowboy hat.” He groused just under his breath. “Good, we are here.” He said, and he set the TARDIS to orbit the planet. John began to set where they were going.   
“It’s his apartment.” John said.   
“Well?” Donna asked crossing her arms.   
“Coming right up Donna. It had to download, plus there as been a bit of lag since the TARDIS split in two. Now that was wonderous.” He said.   
“And it just willed it?” Donna asked.   
“She, Donna. The TARDIS is female.” Maxine said.   
“I thought so that’s like a car. They always call them she.” Donna said.   
“No, the TARDIS is actually female. Grows from a seed pod.” John said.   
“Well, let’s get going. I need to find out if I am too marry, Lee or Shaun.” Donna said.   
“Lee.” Both John and Maxine said. Then John let go a lever and said,  
“We’re off.” They landed her at his apartment around the way, so they wouldn’t be seen.   
“Well come on you two. Help me with this.” She said.   
“If you want Donna, I do owe you a lot of atta boys.” He said.   
“You did what you had too to save my life. You contained the energy and I told you no more on that.” She said, and they left the TARDIS. Then climbed the stairs. Donna smoothed back her hair and knocked. Lee answered the door. His eyes grew wide.   
“D-D-Donna!” He said and reached to hug her. She hugged him first. Then he kissed her long and hard. John and Maxine started to whistle and look around. Then he looked at her watch. Lee let her go for a moment.   
“Very funny you two. Go and get married have a honeymoon. I think Lee and I will be busy for a bit.” She said.   
“Well if you’re sure.” John said. Lee nodded his head yes. Donna walked over to John and Maxine.   
“Congratulations now go on you two. Me and Lee will not be the only ones busy. I’m happy for both of you. Sorry to miss your ceremony but well, you know.” She said winking.   
“Yeah we understand.” Maxine said, and John gave Maxine a kiss.   
“My lord John why do you and Maxine smell like burned feathers? Donna asked.   
“Regeneration energy smells like that. We were both exposed to it.   
“If you can I would fix that.” Donna said.   
“Donna let me have your cell phone. I’ll give you back galactic roaming.” He said.   
“How are you going to do that?” Maxine asked.   
“Oh yeah, my sonic screwdriver, I left it in the Mansion.” He said.   
“Maxine sometimes he’s a real nutter.” Donna said inside Maxine’s head.   
“I know but he’s pretty much mine.” Maxine said.   
“Good Luck you two. I’ll contact Maxine when we need picking up.   
“You might feel like not going back to Chiswick, if so this might be goodbye.” John said.   
“Hardly, Lee and I can communicate just like Maxine and me. He has no reason to stay here. He wants to come back with me. Is that ok?” She asked.   
“It was always the plan, Donna. Maxine can get the TARDIS to make you and Lee a room. Just like she got her to make one for her.” John said.   
“Sounds like a plan. Oh, where are my manners. Lee McAvoy this is Maxine Thompson and John Smith.” Donna said.   
“P-P leasure.” Lee said shaking their hands.   
“Thank you ever so much for reuniting us but really you two need to go and get married. That battle field service doesn’t count outside Gallifrey. Go and make it legal.” Donna said.   
“I even think so too. It has to be right with Maxine. She deserves nothing less from me. I swore to her 9 months ago I would never treat her like the other males had and I have no plans to start now.” John said.   
“Good now go, you two and get married. Love to both of you. See you soon.” She said.   
“N-nice meeting you.” Lee said and put out his hand to both John and then Maxine. They took their turns shaking hands with Lee. Then they were off.   
“Well Maxine let’s go.” John said taking her hand running with her. Maxine matching his speed in heels. They laughed and giggled all the way back to the TARDIS. Upon getting to the TARDIS on the console was two Sonic screwdrivers. One like his old one and another hot pink for her since she was now going to be the lady of the TARDIS. John took his and went down to her bedroom and unlocked it her bedroom door.   
“It works.” He said. She then pointed hers at the door and closed it.   
“Mine too.” She said. He looked closer at his then looked at hers. He read the settings.   
“Wood.” He said.   
“What’s that Darlin’?” She asked.   
“We both have wood settings. Before the sonic screwdriver was rubbish on it.” He said.   
“Happy wedding day.” Came River’s voice.   
“You shouldn’t have.” John said.   
“I can because you are not the Doctor anymore. Both of you be happy.” She said and then she left.   
“We have new toys.” She said.   
“Oh yes!” He said. John laid the course and they were flying forward in time.   
“I put a rush on it.” John said.   
“This has been one crazy ride to the alter.” She said.   
“It will be quite the story to tell our children.” He said looking at her with his eyebrow raised.   
“Is that all you can think about?” She asked.   
“Yes, and with no birth control to prevent it that might be fairly soon.” He said.   
“Lucky me.” She said.   
“No, my dear lucky me. Things are coming around again.” He said.   
“As you say, Quite right Luv.” She said.   
“No, no don’t do that, I like that Oklahoma drawl a lot more.” He said and then walked over to her by the console and kissed her. It turned fast. He had her on the console and he was standing between her legs in no time. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. He stopped mid grope.   
“What’s wrong?” She said.   
“I promised not to treat you like other males had.” He said.   
“John you’re not.” She said.   
“But I promised you.” He said his eyes sad he had.   
“You could have had permission at anytime to. All you had to do was initiate it.” She said.   
“But I would be breaking my word to you.” He said.   
“You made that rule up not me. Your biting at the bit.” She said.   
“I am but I won’t compromise you.” He said.   
“Really would that be what you were doing?” She asked.   
“You got me.” He said hanging his head.   
“When I was in your head the other night I saw a lot of things and this morning too. John when ever have I bent over in a thong in your presents?” She asked.   
“That was more of a wish for after we are married. I was hoping I captured it right.” He said.   
“You did. Right color too. Hot pink is my favorite color.” She said.   
“It’s becoming mine too since it looks so good on you.” He said. The TARDIS was slowing. He looked over her shoulder into a scanner. He had her almost against it then he moved her over.   
“We’re almost there.” He said.   
“I’d say.” She said.   
“I mean to New, New, New Las Vegas.” He said. Maxine took a hold of his polo shirt and kissed him.   
“Darling please, we are almost there.” He said. He put his hand out to help her off the console.   
“Yeah ok.” She said.   
“After?” He asked. She let him help her off and went to the other side of the console.   
“John?” She asked.   
“Yes dear.” He said tenderly.   
“I’ll bend over.” She said.   
“Prepare to be truly ravaged then. 300 years is a very long time for anything.” He said.   
“Getting that mental image huh?” She asked.   
“Yes. So, quit teasing me.” He said.   
“Darlin’ you’d know if I were.” She said.   
“Go fix your lipstick and don’t twitch you bum on the way out.” He said running his hand through his hair. She turned to leave, and he watched her.   
“Yep, still got it.” He said as she really could not help twitching her bum.   
“I wonder if it’s just as hard for her?” He asked. Then her thoughts warmly ran though his mind like a warm bath.   
“It’s just as HARD.” She said pointedly.   
“Can’t you get us down faster.” He said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS talked back to him as if to say,   
“I’m doing the best that I can.” He walked down the hall and she had just finished putting on her crimson lipstick.   
He grabbed her purse and her hand without a word and walked her to the grated floor of the control room.   
She was stuck in the grated floor. At least her pumps where. He lifted her up in his arms and kicked the black satin pump to where he could dislodge it and got it handing both of them to her. Then taking her out of the TARDIS then running to the registry office. They got there and ran into a being with 16 tentacles and one eye. Wearing a bowtie. It could pass for an octopus who mated with a centipede.   
“He’s an Oolung. You’re lucky I speak Oolungi.” He said, and he began to converse with the being.   
“Maxine don’t stare. Its rude.” He said.   
“I’ve just never seen anything like him.” She said.   
“Well he’s not seen anything like you. All pink and brown and curly mind you. Oh, or extraordinary.” John said.   
“Sorry.” she said to the being.   
“He will marry us right away. We’ll just do another battle field ceremony in front of him. He will sign a marry cert and we are off too Planet Hawaii. I have privileges there too.” He said.   
“More than normal.” She winked.   
“Yes well… Soon my love.” He said. “You never said that before.” She said.   
“It’s time I let out some animal.” He said and winked at her. He took her by the hand and put her hand so as she was being escorted into the chambers of the Oolung. The TARDIS extended her universal translator a little, so she could understand the ceremony. He got out again the sash and wrapped it around their hands and they spoke the words and the Oolung said he recognized them as man and wife. John was then told to kiss his bride and he did.   
The next thing they knew they were on Planet Hawaii on the nude side, lying wrapped up in each other kissing in a hammock. A new song swelled over the speakers to her iPod. Celine Dion’s Power of Love.   
“I’m glad you introduced me to this song. But the way I see it is you’re my lady and I am your man, Maxine.” He said.   
“You know we have been here for hours?” She said.   
“No one is looking. Or so I don’t care. I have just married the extraordinary woman. Made love to her um..” He counted in his head.   
“Well many times since yesterday and you seem pleased, I worried so about that.” He said.   
“No, not you.” She said.   
“Well I was rusty, or didn’t you notice?” He asked.   
“I got distracted. I was a little rusty myself and I am feeling it.” She said. “We both needed a bath after the regeneration burned feather smell. We did well, washing it off each other. Plus, I am just glad now all that just a companion is over, and you are my wife now. I finally have the privileges of a husband with you. It’s just right that we waited. That I kept my promise with you to never treat you like just any male out there.” He said.   
“You never will either. I know that. Let’s put on the old song you like and let my foot do the swingin’.” She said.   
“Nothing in the way this time. I now have bum privileges.” He said kneading his hands on her butt.   
“You still like round things.” She said.   
“Oh yes I do. Your bum being the best thing ever.” He said.   
“I think it’s been that way since the first. There was attraction on both sides. I’ve always wanted to just tussle your hair for hours on end. Look into those Amber eyes and…” She stopped her breath was hitching thinking on it.   
“So, you know how it feels do you?” He asked.   
“Yes, suddenly I’m all hot and well you know.” She said.   
“Well that will have to be remedied and soon. I won’t have my wife wanting for anything. Even if it’s just me she wants. Especially, that. I still don’t get why you said you were ineffective at your job. I’d say your well-suited wife wise. Maybe that’s it. Good for being a wife but not as a whore.” She said. “No, woman is well suited for that. It’s demeaning. I won’t have you speak of yourself like that again. Hear me?” He asked.   
“I hear you.” She said.   
“Good, all this carnal knowledge talk has me just wanting to scoop you up and take you into our bedroom. You know I think it was always supposed to be our bedroom.” He said and did just that to where he was carrying her. He had gotten their towels and things first. “I’m not used to just going around starkers. Letting everyone know I’m aroused.” He said.   
“I could get very used to it. You have quite a bit to be proud of. If I was you I’d flaunt it. Then she went for his hair.   
“You’re asking for a really though rogering.” He said.   
“Just so I don’t have to ask twice.” She said. He hurried a little to get them back in the TARDIS. The TARDIS opened the door for him and he held her with one arm and snapped his fingers and it closed.   
“You mean you could do that all along?” She asked Him letting her down on the bed.   
“I’ll teach you later Darling. You said you didn’t want to ask twice and well you shouldn’t.” He said putting their things down.   
“John shut the door and come here please.” She said striking a rather sexy pose and inching her finger at him.   
“For you my dear anything.” He said, and he lay down with her and kissed her. He pulled back. She put her arms around his neck.   
“You love me.” She said.   
“Tell me something that isn’t fact.” He said and kissed her again. “You’ve love me too for a while now. I’m sorry I have been so daft. I think I see now that you explained a little. I included not treating you like other males had too much. I would never treat my wife like that. Like a sex toy.” He said.   
“Since when would you know about one of those. I did not have one with me and it was really a test let me say. He raised that eyebrow again.   
“Then you knew exactly how I felt then.” He said rolling off her a moment.   
“Well how you felt would have been worse 300 years and all.” She said. But how long had it been in human years for you? I mean since…Well?” He asked.   
“Since you I have nothing to compare that with. I told you I went right from Howie to a client. A local Madame lured me in after my parents were killed.” She said.   
“Now that I’m not the Doctor I can do as I wish. We can go back and set things right for you.” He said.   
“Who says they’re not right and like they should be. Let’s not fool with her. If I wanted to change anything it would be the client who stabbed me. Remember he was sick with something and he was burning up.” She said.   
“I’m not sick but, I kind of am burning up. Once more before we go after Donna and Lee?” John asked.   
“We waited an awfully long time for this time to come around. Once more then we go get them.” She said as she giggled, and he did too, and she brought the covers over them.   
Two hours later back in the hammock playing these are the days as her leg swung them, they lay wrapped up together legs interlaced.   
“I thought we were going to go and get Donna and Lee?” She asked snuggling closer to John.   
“I just had to hear the song, These Are the Days again before we left. Hold my wife in the hammock and let your leg propel us into rocking it for a bit. Me with my hand on your bum for a while. I rather enjoy this with or without bathing attire. Ok rather without. It’s been a wonderful Honeymoon and you learn fast. You only have to see the book of joining to get the position. Are you sure you’re not from Gallifrey?” He asked.   
“Yes, I’m sure it’s the little bit of you inside me wrapped in my DNA.” She said.   
“You don’t mean to tell me your pregnant so, soon do you?” He asked a little happy and horrified together.   
“You’re a fast worker but I don’t think that fast. I mean the DNA you shared with me in those mind melds.” She said.   
“Why do you call it that? I know I did see a Tellie program where a pointed ear bloak did something like that is that why?” He asked.   
“Yes. His name is Spock the program Star Trek it’s from the 1960’s. Daddy and I would sit and watch it together in reruns. I really Miss my Daddy.” Maxine said.   
“Now, now Darling. Don’t cry. I know how it feels. I lost mine a long time ago in a war. Not the time war. When I was just 110. That would be around maybe 8 in your years.” He said smoothing back her hair. He thumbed her tears away like she had never cried them.   
“Now there, I hate to see you cry. It tore my hearts out to see you do it behind the Vin Votchi glass, but I know why and who you were crying for and for what.” He said.   
“You. I would have taken your place.” She said.   
“Yes, but I had to die to have this new life. It was necessary to heal the time line to go forward with you. Say what did you do? Put the ipod on mix, I’ve never heard this one. It’s pretty.” He said. “Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden? Yes, it is. I Want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bath with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. I love you forever, John.” She said looking up at him with her big blue eyes.   
“I love you too dear Maxine. That’s as you said forever.” As the sun set he pulled her closer and kissed her. Then a voice out of nowhere said.   
“Well, if it’s not The Doctor and Maxine.” The voice was familiar to, both of them. The kiss had started to turn but they got their wits about them. John looked up and over the hammock front. There stood Jack just like they were with His arm draped over Alonzo’s shoulder Smiling broadly. John tilted his head and scrunched up his face.   
“Jack?” He just managed.   
“In the flesh just as much as you and Maxine are. You remember, Alonzo.” He said.   
“Um yeah?” John said.   
“Hi.” Alonzo said.   
“Hi.” John said.   
“We are on our honeymoon. You?” Jack asked.   
Yeah?” John said.   
“I thought so. Congratulations!” Jack yelled.   
“And to you and Alonzo.” Maxine said as she was about to get up and John pulled her back down.   
“Now, now Darling that is for my eyes only.” He said.   
“Forgive us Doctor…” John corrected him. “I’m no longer the Doctor.” He said. “Oh, come on, you’ll always be the Doctor.” Jack said, and John’s face said everything. “Maxine saved you. I kinda knew the last time I saw you in the Galactic bar. See you two soon I hope. Take care.” Jack said, and he and Alonzo turned and left. John let out a sigh and breath.   
“Well that will be the end of that for a bit. But we got in some newlywed time.” John said.   
“So, am I Mrs. Smith?” She asked.   
“Yes, of course you are certainly not Mrs. Jones. But we do have a thing going on, you as Mrs. Smith I mean.” He said and they both giggled again.   
“We really should get back, but I’ll bring you back, since the TARDIS spilt into two individual ones we can. Wonder what he’s doing now?” He asked and looked at Maxine.   
“Well probably talking a blue streak to some poor soul. It wasn’t just 20 questions he had. More like a million and 20.” She said.   
“I know you got downloaded into his memories so I’m afraid you are part of him too.” He said.   
“Will you quit. You don’t know what I had to do to save your life. Do you see these?” She said and pointed at a small patch of grey hair.   
“Maxine, that’s not the reason I love you. I don’t care about grey hair. Just that we both lived through the stream of regeneration energy. Most likely it will pass. It’s like that song says. Honey I don’t care I ain’t in love with your hair if It all fell out I’d love you anyway.” He said and nuzzled her.   
“Quoting Randy Travis eh?” She asked.   
“I guess.” He said.   
“You like the playlist.” She said.   
“I like it yes but because you put real thought in it for us.” He said.   
“Get our stuff.” She said as he started to pick her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
“I have you. You grab the stuff.” He said and tossed her a little and caught her.   
“Really we have no more time to play now. Time to dress and get through the Vortex. To get Donna and Lee.” He said.   
“It was great though. But I do believe I went through a second virginity.” She said.   
“I never mean to hurt you.” He said.   
“It only hurt for a little while. On the second day it was gone.” She said.   
“I’m glad it was no more than that.” He said.   
“Darlin’ I’d do it all again including pulling you out again.” She said putting her arm around his neck.   
“Mrs. Maxine Smith.” He said.   
“Yep that’s me.” She said.   
“It worked out.” He said.   
“This time you didn’t have to plead and beg.” She said.   
“I gladly would.” He said.   
“I know but you’ll not have too John.” He smiled.   
“Good, then I won’t buy new knee pads.” He said.   
“You’ll never need too.” She said as he carried her into their bedroom.   
“Where will you put Donna and Lee?” He asked as they both dressed.   
“I plan on making your old room bigger and making it ours. Is that Ok? I really love the tiger oak in it.” She said.   
“It’s your TARDIS too, my dear. I want you to be happy.” He said.   
“Let’s get her going.” She said. Then he looked at her and bit his lip. But I am I glad I’m you’re my wife now. Now I can say what’s in my hearts.” He said and dipped her.   
“As if I didn’t already know.” She said. He whispered in her ear.   
“Yep I thought so.” She said as they left her room. They got the TARDIS up and going. Right before they spun out of sight into the vortex the TARDIS hit something and hard causing what ever they hit to knock stuff off of what they hit and seeing there was a ship of some kind out there. Then a life preserver fell off onto Maxine’s head and she was wearing it so he could easily read it. He read it and his eyes got big.   
“Not again.” He said. He then brought the TARDIS, around so the ship disappeared.   
“What’s that Darlin’?” She asked. He brought the life preserver to reveal U.S.S. Titanic.   
“The Hell?” She asked.   
“You said it Babe.” He said.   
“It can’t be.” She said.   
“It is but I thought Max Capricorn got bought out? Well his company.” As he took it off her and looked at the new logo. A Jack Harkness Company. They both became wide eyed and looked at each other and blinked.   
“Hey Kids, had enough of a Honey Moon?” Jack’s voice said coming over the intercom.   
“You bought the Max Capricorn line?” John said.   
“Me and Alonzo. He’s the Captain now.” Jack said.   
“I see. I’ve seen everything now.” John said.   
“Ahoy, Jack may we come on board?” Maxine asked.   
Anything you want Maxine.” Jack said.   
“Hey that’s my line now.” John said.   
“No problem I do understand got to keep the missus happy.” Jack said.   
“Yes, and she is so may we come aboard?” He asked.   
“Come on and put the TARDIS anywhere you need and can find a place. Mi Casa Et Su Casa.” Jack Said.   
“Lucky this time we are dressed.” John said.   
“Yep.” She said and about that time He found the same place he put the TARDIS before and sat her down.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon walking out of the TARDIS, Jack hugged John and Maxine.   
“What do you mean your not the Doctor anymore?” Jack asked.   
“Maxine saved me. I’m not really sure how but she did. We married not too long ago in New, New, New Las Vegas. The Oolungi did the service we thought about going and getting witnesses, but it was taking far too long. What we plan to do is give a party and invite everyone.” John said.   
“Well you will have plenty of room for that in the kitchen with that huge table.” Jack said. Then Alonzo walked up.   
“Good to see you again Doctor.” Alonzo said and gave him a hug.   
“Alonzo, may I present my wife, Maxine Celeste Smith. By the way just call me John now. Since I’m not the Doctor any longer. Maxine saved me from regeneration all the way. Sorry for the way it was at Planet Hawaii. I felt I found it difficult to share her there.” John said.   
“Oh, I know that feeling. Alonzo and I married on Planet Hawaii, on the beach in the nude.” Jack said winking at John and then at Alonzo.   
“Well, Congratulations to you two also.” Maxine said and John and the men all shook hands and Jack picked up Maxine and twirled her.   
“Hey Gorgeous, no, more plain Jane eh?” He asked.   
“My, no Jack. I really know now I’m extraordinary. I barely believe it but John is with us because I reached into the regeneration cycle and pulled him out.” She said.   
“I’m happy for you, John.” Jack said.   
“I’m happy for myself. We already had a sort of honeymoon and we are on the way back to get Donna and her love Lee. I hope they already got married actually, we all need to get on with our lives.” John said.   
“Well, just stay here. We are on course too Earth 4 in the Linger section. Stay a few days and I could be persuaded to go where they are and pick them up. You see I bought, the Max Capricorn Line, after winning a lottery on earth about 6 months ago. I’ll give you two passes and you can go on and finish your honeymoon out here and they can too. If they aren’t married yet I’ll be happy to do it. I got my license or Alonzo can, he’s the Captain now.” Jack said.   
“We’d love too.” Maxine said before John could. Well, we have been dressed a while. This really looks great and I know Donna and Lee will love it. Isn’t Earth 4 where she is?” Maxine asked.   
“Yeah and you can tell her now that you both can tell each other things. Jack, Donna got to keep most of her Doctor Donna thanks to Maxine and she can now be my best friend again. Seems I have a lot of friends and actual family now.” John said.   
“Who would be the eldest John you or me?” Jack chided.   
I think that goes to me since I am 906.” John said.   
“Yeah. I’m about 175 so you beat me.” Jack said.   
“You know we need a back story on that for where ever we settle.” Maxine said. “Your right, Darling. How old do I look?” He asked and she eyed him and thought a moment.   
“I’m 26 years old.” Maxine said.   
“36 then.” John said.   
“You hardly look that. You have a baby face.” She said.   
“With three days of stubble.” He chuckled. Maxine giggled and scratched his chin.   
“It grows fast.” She said.   
“Yes, it does. I think 36 human years is fine.” John said.   
“John where is the brown suit?” Jack asked.   
“The new Doctor is wearing it probably I fell on Maxine completely naked.” John said.   
“Way to go!” Jack said with his thumbs up.   
“It wasn’t like that.” John hissed.   
“Not implying but if I had fallen out naked on to her…” Maxine stopped him. “Nothing would have happened. He took my shawl and ran to change. Nothing compromised John. However, his bum is amazing.” Maxine whispered to Jack who wished he really could have had that pleasure but now being a married man kept his mouth shut. Seeing John was married to Maxine.   
“Lucky girl then.” Jack said.   
“Very.” She said as John’s face changed into three distinct shades of red.   
“Darling you are telling tails out of line.” John said, actually smiling a bit cheekily.   
“Well I do recall you telling me how round her bum was when last we talked. John cleared his throat.   
“Touché, Jack and my dear.” He said.   
“Come on you two. You are newlyweds and probably would rather be just you two in a suite. Host, the best bridal suit we have.” Jack said as a Host rolled up to them and John instinctively got Maxine behind him and went for his sonic screwdriver in his Bermuda shorts.   
“No, no John. The bugs have been fixed. We only use three or four of them in shifts to do the leg work for our clerks. There is no danger. The computer has been completely changed and all Max Capricorn programs erased with new ones.   
“Information, I will go and get the keys.” The host said.   
“Make sure it’s to our best Bridal Suite. Thank you.” Jack said, and the Host rolled off to get their keys.   
“I must go I have ship duties.” Alonzo said.   
“Good seeing you again, Alonzo. Might I add, Allonz-y Alonzo.” John said. Alonzo chuckled.   
“Good to see you again too and meet your bride. Maxine is it?” He asked taking her hand and shaking it. Yes, likewise.” Maxine said.   
“Jack we are missing something.” Alonzo said.   
“Maxine’s name is like the original owners but hardly the same now.” Jack said. Alonzo dropped Maxine’s hand and then he pulled at the brim of his Captain’s hat.   
“Ma’am.” He said and then he kissed Jack.   
“Later, my Lovely.” Jack said. and he left off toward the bridge.   
“This is a lovely place Jack.” Maxine exclaimed.   
“Thanks, Maxine. I’ll also give you tokens to buy things in our little shops. I know John will just love them. Enjoy your stay. Dinner is a 6pm and you and John have a seat at the Captain’s table unless you are well occupied with each other.” He said and winked at John. This time John winked back because Jack and Alonzo had the same thing going on. The Host rolled back.   
“Information. Here are the keys. Information are they to have to have full Concierge service Sir?” The Host asked.   
“Well of course, I want to know if they need me too. They are personal friends of mine and are to be extended all courtesy the ship has to offer.” Jack said handing the key to John.   
“You may go now.” Jack said, and the host rolled away.   
“Well kids have fun. I know I am.” Jack said. He shook John’s hand and guy hugged him.   
“Thanks.” John said. Then Jack he took Maxine in his arms and kissed her.   
“Hey, Jack she’s mine now.” John said.   
“Just kissing the bride.” He said and let her go.   
“You’re a lucky guy John. Better be glad I’m gay and married.” Jack said letting Maxine off into John’s arms.   
“Right.” John said. Jack strode off.   
“Luck Bastard. Yeah but I am too.” Jack said, remembering, Alonzo.   
“Oh, I really am.” He said again and chuckled remembering the night before. John looked at the keys at the number to the room. 604. It said. It’s this way.” John said.   
“When have you been on this ship?” She asked, and he locked the TARDIS up. “Not long ago. I’ll tell you the full story soon. We can hook up as you call it. Just don’t suck it out like you have. It’s very disconcerting but I do love it when you ramble about in my head.” John said, and they walked to their room.   
“I have nothing to wear!” She exclaimed.   
“You never say you do and then you do, all of a sudden how do you do that? Come to think of it my Tux still smells like burned feathers. So, I don’t either.” He said and stuck out his tongue at her.   
“You keep that up and I’ll take you up on the offer.” She said.   
“Cheeky Woman.” He said Chuckling.   
“I’m serious.” She said.   
“Good.” He said, and they opened the door to a lovely room with a king size bed. They both smiled and looked at each other.   
“Bigger playground.” She said.   
“I’d say.” He said.   
“Where is that book?” She said as he closed the door.   
“Don’t need it. I have that memorized.” He said knowingly.   
“Cheeky Alien.” She said.   
“Man, now. I’m more human now since, we went through the regeneration energy together. I have this horrible craving for chocolate now. I know it’s part of you in me. I wasn’t that fond of it before.” He said.   
“Then you know how I feel.” Maxine said.   
“Just put me in a corner and throw those M and M things at me.” He said.   
“Want the green ones first?” She asked.   
“What are they supposed to do?” He asked.   
“Chocolate is supposed to be an aphrodisiac. The green ones are supposed to make you horney.” She said.   
“Now you tell me. Like I would need them since we married.” He said, and he held her in his arms.   
“Well, there has been no problem there.” She said. “We have been dressed for a while now.” He said.   
“Jack said we were still on our honeymoon.” She said.   
“I don’t exactly think we will ever come back from it the rest of our lives.” He said and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck then shook her head no and the kiss deepened. And he put her up against the wall. Making a door open and dresses and Tux’s extended out.   
“Now the earth usually does move like that when we kiss but not like that he said holding her close looking at the clothes. He went from holding her to him to holding her hand leading her over to look.   
“Look at this one. It’s the color of your eyes. Wear this tonight.” He said. It was a lovely dress in taffeta and chiffon. Shoes were provided underneath the dresses and it was her size a 6.   
“Oh, come on my wife is going to be the most beautiful woman there. I can just pick out a tux and some shoes then put my tux in the cleaners along with your dress.   
“You’ll be devastatingly handsome anyway. I lost my heart the first time I saw you in a Tux. I felt the belle of the ball that night and every time since. I am so glad I could save you. I loved you, way before I did that.” She said, and he hugged her.   
“I know. I did too, Maxine but I couldn’t show it and I had to fight myself tooth and nail. After all you went through I felt I was cheating you since I had all these rules and regulations. I wasn’t given room for love and devotion. But what you did no other could have done and I am not talking about Rose either. She will have a place in my heart forever.” He said.   
“I know, I can live with that but I’m the one who worked for that Oberon Diamond. I didn’t think about Howie anymore. He has who was able to steal his heart. I have who took my heart and cared for it and tended it with care.” She said.   
“As you did mine, but you had double the load with two. I love you my Darling.” He said.   
“As I do you Darlin’.” She said, and he pushed the button and the closet closed.   
“Hey wife how about we try out the bigger playground. Eh Maxine?” He said warmly.   
“I thought you might never ask.” She said.   
“What? With that in the room?” He asked pointing at the bed.   
“John you sure have gone from just companions to racing me taking off your clothes.” She said.   
“We are almost tied there.” He said.   
“Will you come here.” She said finishing taking her clothes off.   
“Oh Yes, Ma’am. Be right there. And he was pretty much.   
“There is enough room to have two more with us.” He said.   
“Not happening. I ain’t sharing you with anyone.” She said, and she smiled and kissed him.   
“Oh, you mean, that don’t you?” He asked.   
“You bet your sweet ass I do.” She said.   
“Good then no sharing for you either got to keep things on an even keel. Hey what about that kiss with Jack?” He asked.   
“Last chance I guess. I think he had a thing for me and was conflicted at saying he was gay.” She said.   
“Jack loves a lot of people me included. I don’t know how many passes he made me dodge over the years, but I really think you might be more right than I am. I mean I’m just not that way and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it, but that life is not for me. However, with the extraordinary woman you bet. I’m in.” He said.   
“Well maybe not quite yet cowboy. So, ride me.” She said.   
“Yehaw!” He yelled, and he pulled the blankets over them this time. Sometime later, a call came, and he answered it.   
“John Smith.” He said.   
“You and your wife have two hours to fix up and come to dinner at the Captain’s table. Captain’s Frame and Harkness request your presence at dinner if you can make it.” The voice said.   
“We’ll be there.” He said sleepily as they took a nap shortly after.   
“Maxine, Dear, time to go and get dressed.” He said pulling her over in the bed to him. She rolled to him and snuggled up against him.   
“I’d just live on this alone.” She said sighing a little.   
“No, you wouldn’t.” He said.   
“What did you want?” She asked opening her eyes.   
“In two hours, they want us to be at the Captain’s table. You need to wear the blue taffeta. You’d look stunning.” He said.   
“My hair needs a trim.” She said.   
“I gave it one, remember. It will look beautiful. It’s grown enough you could wear it up. Let me try it.” He asked and pulled her on his chest.   
“I really could just live just like this not move a muscle.” She said.   
“Like I said Maxine you couldn’t or wouldn’t want too. You’d go messing about.” He said.   
“Your right. Nice thought while it lasted.” She said.   
“We need to go because they were nice enough to let us have this suite.” He said.   
“I know but, maybe tomorrow we can just stay here. I’ll never get tired of sitting with you just as we are, talking.” She said.   
“You will, and things will happen, and we’ll be hot and sweaty so much, so we will have to retire to the shower. In fact, let’s do that.” He said pulling her out of the bed. “Oh, it was warm and happy there.” She said.   
“The shower will be warm and happy, or have you forgotten?” He asked Crooking his eyebrow at her.   
“Your right. Let’s go.” She said as they ran into the bathroom and closed the door. You could hear giggling from within. An hour later Maxine sat in her beautiful strapless sapphire blue Taffeta and chiffon cocktail dress and when John came out he stopped in his tracks.   
“Where did my wife go?” He asked.   
“Hey Darlin’, you like it?” She asked.   
“I may just have to keep you here.” You look, so beautiful. Never say again your plain. I’m going to disagree whole-heartedly.” He said and whispered in her ear. “Then ravage you.” He said.   
“By the way that tux is killer. I like the shawl collar. You just cut a real figure John. Now who would be the first to keep whom where?” She asked.   
“Flip a coin Mrs. Smith.” He said kissing her neck.   
“Now that is unfair. You’ll force me to spoil my makeup.   
“Then let me give this a go.” He said brushing her hair.  
“I don’t have the heart to do it it’s just so lovely down Darling.” He said.   
“Then don’t put it up then.” She said.   
“Thank you for this you won’t be sorry.” He said.   
“John, I have noticed something since we married.” She said.   
“What’s that?” He asked. I’ve gotten all full of light and I’m happier plus I just admit this light.” She said, and he looked at her.   
“Yes, I know what it is too. My wife Judith had it too. It’s because your loved and wanted. You’re no longer a prisoner of no love and no affection. You’ll have that every day until I take my last breath. I swear this to you. Oh, Maxine we will be happy. It was your love that saved me, and my love will save you.” He said. “But you already saved me 9 months ago.” She said.   
“Oh yeah. But you, have to realize that I really do love you and you only. It’s not only sex Maxine. It’s what we did for each other that keeps the fire burning. If we are lucky it will never burn out. Like the regeneration energy that still inside you and me both. We will have that for, awhile.” He said. They looked in front of the long full-length mirror at each other then together.   
“We clean up pretty good.” She said.   
“No, we clean up each other well. The love is there, or you and I would have dirty patches. I think we look like a really handsome couple.” He said.   
“Couple of what’s?” She asked. He chuckled.   
“No really. We look well suited for each other and it’s like it should be.” He said.   
“You’re the only one that had been married before.” She said.   
“Maxine I’m trying to say things are right for us to start out on that right foot. My first was like this but not if you understand. It was passionate and all, but we have something past that. Past either one of our worlds.” He said and kissed her bare shoulder.   
“You know you look good enough to eat?” She said.   
“Na, too much gristle I’d be stringy.” He said.   
“No, way too sweet.” She said.   
“Then let’s go and eat. There is a beautiful woman needing showing off. She’s my wife now. I’ll just think what a lucky bloke I am. Smile like a Cheshire cat and watch said wife work the room. Me the only one besides Jack knowing what you were in another life. To me you will never have to worry about that again. Like I said your well-suited wife wise. I’m glad you are now my wife. Come on and let’s get dinner, take a turn on the dancefloor have a little Champaign then come back and snuggle before we go to sleep.” He said.   
“Hard to believe how we got to this.” She said.   
“No, it’s not hard. Since the first night it was all heading this way. I just happen to be an old-fashioned alien. You do understand we did it right by waiting. It was hard, but we got though it together.” He said and took her hand and entwined it on his arm.   
“Maxine you deserved better treatment than you had been getting. Just know from now on you will be treated with not only love but respect. You are my queen Maxine. Now let’s go and have some fun for once.” He said.   
“We have had a lot of fun. Thank you for your sweet words John.” She said.   
“ I mean it. I know but this time with others watching us do so.” He said. He walked Maxine to the Capitan’s table where Jack and Alonzo were sitting. Maxine smiled at him then said. “I know.”  
They both got up and shook hands with both John and Maxine and introduced them as old friends to the rest of their guests.   
John sat Maxine then sat down beside her.   
“Both of you clean up well.” Jack said raising his glass as the waiters poured some wine and water for John and Maxine.   
“To John and Maxine, who just got married, may they live in peace and happiness for the rest of their lives.” Jack said as Alonzo yelled “Here, here.” John stood with his glass and said a few words. “My thanks to two men for the room and this dinner. Captain’s Jack Harkness and Alonzo Frame. “I don’t know how it works for you two. Did one of you take the other’s last name?” He asked.   
“No just kept our names. Taking the other one’s name is far to human for either of us.” Jack said gripping Alonzo’s hand.   
“I could see how that would be.” He said. “Oh, and to my beautiful wife, Maxine just for being who she is. All my Love Darling and he reached down and kissed her quickly as not to spoil her lipstick too much. He would have to relearn that trick since it had been three hundred years since he had done it, but he really hadn’t lost his touch. The waiters brought dinner to each of their guests. A pheasant and some asparagus and a baked potato. They ate and had a wonderful time. Then, the music started.   
“Maxine would you like to dance?” He asked.   
“Sure, but you don’t dance.” She said. He whispered in her ear.   
“Tonight, I do and to slow songs. I want to dance with my, extraordinary wife.” He held out his hand as he had so many times and she complied.  
Not much could have stopped her from doing so if that is what he wanted. She had a problem with the word no with him as he had the word no for her. Neither of them wanted to say it unless the activity was going to hurt them. They were both still very protective toward the other. They got up and went to the dancefloor. It was just a swaying session and an excuse for them to hold each other. Then the rest of them at the table joined them. Even Jack and Alonzo did. “How do you feel dear?” John asked.   
“Like the belle of the ball again. I always feel like that with you ever since the first time on that planet with two moons. We should go back there.” She said.   
“So, you like me in a tux?” He asked.   
“I love you in a tux. I love you in anything or nothing at all. I just love you John. I love being in your arms and know I mean something to you.” Maxine said as they took a turn at dancing together.  
“You do and you’re my savior actually Maxine. I’m only here because of you. Well, and the fact someone else wanted me to have a life beyond the 10th Doctor. I call it Karma like the Hindu’s.” He said holding her a little tighter.  
“I’m glad Jack is finally happy and that I started that.” He said watching Jack dancing with his new spouse Alonzo.   
“When did you do that?” She asked.   
“When I went off by myself to say goodbye to some of the people I knew even Rose from the past before I met her. I really did say goodbye to her and that I would always love her. But not like you of course.” He said.  
“I said it was ok I can’t be jealous John. You had to do with her as you had to do at the time. But I will say you had to put her into another universe with a copy but not a copy of yourself. I really hope she and him are both happy.” She said.   
“I do too. They probably are married by now and expecting a little one if I know myself and I think I do. We would be if I hadn’t so many rules of engagement. But it did work out. We are married now, I’m not the Doctor any longer and the world does have one still.” He said.  
“Yes, it does and by now he has a companion most likely.” She said.  
“I hope he does by now.” He said.  
“You needed a shave.’’ She said.  
“About that we have been busy you know acclimating ourselves to married life. I never thought I would have a life beyond the Doctor. Had the TARDIS not made her connection and you, yours we wouldn’t be standing here. I would have fully downloaded into the next Doctor. I could see you through the regeneration energy but not talk to you. I had so much to still say to you.” He said.  
“I still had things to say to you. Why don’t we go and get some, rest. I mean it now rest.” She said.  
“We do need to be at our best tomorrow when we get to Earth 4. One of the host, told me that. Have you talked to Donna yet?” He asked.   
“Yes, and just now. They are doing fine and got married yesterday. I kind of interrupted their Honeymoon so I kept it short.” She said.   
“Bad timing. Yeah, You don’t want to really do that. Human mating can sometimes be a little on the strange side. Outside looking in.” He said.   
“Gallifreyian too.” She said. He twilled her and put out his arm again to escort her off the dancefloor. She took it and they walked off the dancefloor and to the Captains Table. They said their good nights Maxine, gave the two men kisses on the cheek. It was ok with John though now because Maxine was very affectionate, and he was the lucky bloak that got most of that anyway. Jack, guy hugged him, and Alonzo shook his hand. They said their thank you’s and said their goodnights and John put his hand at her back then draped his arm over her shoulder. Then whispered into her right ear.   
“Time for bed.” He said.   
“Sleep yes.” She said.   
“Well there is tomorrow morning. If we are rested.” He said as they walked into their room after John unlocked it.   
“Yeah!” She said enthusiastically. Taking off her shoes and putting them back in the closet.   
“Might want to let them clean the things we wore.” He said.   
“Just hang them up then?” She said getting the hanger for her dress.   
“Yes, come here and I’ll unzip you.” He said and arched his eyebrow.   
“I’ve seen that look a lot the last month or so.” She said and let him unzip her.   
“Well at least now it’s legal.” He said, and she held the dress in place then let it go. He got his clothes off and hung up and got into bed. She hung her dress up and got into bed.   
“I’ll take off my makeup in the morning.” She said.   
“You know how that does your eyes. Go on and get it off. Besides you are beautiful to me without all that. Go on now.” He said an she did.  
“See no fear.” He said looking at her lovingly.   
“Well you’re not adverting your eyes like I’m a mess.” She, said.   
“Darling, I will never have cause to do that.” He said.   
“Good.” She said.   
“Wear it don’t wear it your still my love and my wife for as long as we both shall live. You now having both TARDIS and regeneration energy in you plus some of my DNA from our mind melds as you call them.” He said as she settled in the king size bed.   
“Good night John.” She said.   
“Let the TARDIS know about changing the rooms around, so it will be ready when we get them. Goodnight Maxine.” He said.   
“I will. Goodnight John.” She said, and they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

John was in a fitful sleep remembering the death of his friend Astrid Peth. She gave her life to protect the Doctor and the ship from Max Capricorn. All the thrashing about woke up Maxine who woke John up.   
“John, you were having a nightmare.” She said.  
“Yes, and you should know.” He said and placed his hands on his new wife’s forehead and let her know about Astrid.  
“I see. But she was before me. Saved you and the ship from the old owner. I get it. I’m not mad. I kinda already knew about her. She was important to you. You gave her peace after all that and that in itself was love.” She said.   
I have always felt bad she got killed because Max cut the brakes of the fork lift she was driving. If I could go back and change that I would.” He said.  
“Then do it. You’re not the Doctor anymore.” She said.  
“It’s not that easy. Besides she was going with me traveling like you. There might have been messing about with her and now I am a married man. Besides I would have had to ask her if that is what she wanted. I would have to have her permission to save her. By the way I can’t go back on my own timeline even if I am not the Doctor anymore. It is a rule that everyone messing around with time can’t do.” He said.  
“More rules you put into place?” She asked.  
“No, it’s just right I ask her. The going back on your own time line a Cardinal rule.” He said.  
“Like you didn’t ask me if it was ok to touch me before marriage? Kinda silly.” She said.  
“But it worked out.” He said.  
“But drove us both nuts.” She said.  
“I see what you mean. You mean you would have allowed me to, before we married?” He asked.  
“Yes, I would have.” She said.  
“No, no it had to happen the way it did. I regret nothing in what didn’t happen.” He said.  
“Well I guess not but Darlin’ 300 years is a long time.” She said.  
“I see it like this, you my dear were well worth the wait and any discomfort on my part.” He said putting his arms around her and giving her a kiss.  
“Hum, now how is it?” She asked.  
“Wonderful! Fantastic! Mostly there really is no word for what I feel with you. It’s like I was reborn all over again when you pulled me out. It did resemble a rebirth if you remember. I actually hoped, well…” She stopped him.  
“It wasn’t time for that. However, you twirling that tassel…Then he stopped her.  
“You almost… well you already know. If we had had some time we would have.” He said.  
“You know that’s not true, but it was an idea I had too. When you turned that ass of yours…” He stopped her.  
“Yeah it was the right thing at the time and I know everything now you thought. See I’m not blushing.” He said.  
“Cheeky Alien.” She said.  
“That’s me. I’m not in the least sorry I married the extraordinary woman. You and I at least fit together well that way and I pretty much knew that the night we met after you climbed me for the lack of a better word.” He said and held her a little closer and let out a long breath.  
“It will always be fresh with us. Like the first time. I think though you had pulled out all the stops you had.” She said.  
“What stops?” He said and chucked looking at her.  
“As I said by the second day I had worked out the stiffness and the little pain I had.” She said.  
“It took me a while to work out my stiffness.” and he really chuckled.  
“What am I going to do with you?” She said and pushed his shoulder.  
“My dear you have most of that covered.” He said and smiled evilly at her.   
“I do for the most part.” She said, and he looked at her a little on the fake frightened side.  
“Really Maxine. I think you and I were made for each other and I think we will at some point wear each other out. Let’s get back to sleep. There is nothing anymore we could do for Astrid. Besides we need more rest the last few days a bit taxing on both of us. For me it had been a long while and for you never really experiencing having a man for yourself seeing Howie was so easily turned.” He said.   
“I don’t think you have that in you.” She said.  
“Never have, never will my love.” He said and kissed her, and they settled for the rest of the night.  
After a leisurely morning and breakfast in bed. They got up and walked down to see where the Titanic was in dock. Jack waved at them and hugged both of them.   
“Hey kids sleep well?” He asked.  
“For the most part. I have been on this ship before. When Max Capricorn owned it. A friend or would have been died on this ship. I had a dream about her dying last night. Maxine woke me, and we pretty much went back to sleep.” He said.  
“You mean Astrid Peth? I was told when I bought it. People have seen her around. Blue lights that fly around or float depending. Sometimes she talks to people. Tells them she’s fine now. Happy finally.” Jack said.  
“Good I’m glad she is at peace and gripped Maxine’s hand. However, she knew he would see Astrid again as her second sight was kicking in.   
“Has Donna and Lee checked in?” John asked.  
“Not yet but we called his number you left this morning and they will be in by late afternoon. They said they just married yesterday and still had much to catch up on.” Jack said.  
“OK, we’ll look in later. Darling let’s visit the bar for a bit. Get some nibbles, breakfast is wearing off.” He said winking at her.  
It does that quickly sometime.” Jack said winking at John.  
“Easy when you’ve had the right exercise.” John said chuckling.  
“Don’t I know.” Jack said.  
“Yes, you would. Alonzo is young, but I think, really smart and I thought of you first when I met him on my first visit. You two make a good couple.” John said.  
“Well thanks John that makes me feel so good I took the initiative. The first time at the Galactic bar.” Jack said.  
“Well I hadn’t thought I would be here, but it was meant to be with Maxine. I just wanted to give you something good for yourself and for him. I knew you really were gay at heart. I know it was bi for a while, but you were cheating yourself. I saw that and since I am not gay. Give you someone to spend your life with like I had Maxine to spend mine with. She will now age just like me. She has much of my DNA after a lot of mind melds and the two of us in the regeneration energy. Also, she has TARDIS energy like Rose did but Maxine was given the energy. I’m not saying Rose was wrong, but she just went about it wrong. Maxine was given TARDIS energy to save me much later.” He said.  
“I know what you’re saying. Hey Maxine if I happen to die on you, you just help me out, I would hate to lose any time with Alonzo.” He said.  
“Sure, just contact me any time I’ll give you a jump so to speak.” She said.  
“Now Jack you know Rose fixed that.” John said.  
“Just kidding.” Jack said.  
“Come now my lovely new wife.” He said.  
“Your wish is my command Darlin’.” She said, and she took John’s hand this time. Alonzo walked up to Jack and took his hand.  
“They are very much in love.” Alonzo said.  
“Like we are.” Jack said.  
“Like we are.” Jack said and he gave Alonzo a small kiss.  
“Later my Lovely.” Alonzo said.  
“Later, my Lovely.” He said as they watched John and Maxine walk into the bar.  
“Oh, I have to give them the tokens for the little shops. John just loves little shops. See you in a bit.” He said to Alonzo and Jack ran down the hallway.  
“My man how have I done without him.” Alonzo said shaking his head and smiling.  
“John, you forgot the little shop tokens.” He said breathing a little hard.  
John turned, and Jack placed ten tokens for what ever he wanted in his hand. “Have some fun kids and Maxine keep that dress and shoes you wore last night as part of my wedding gift for you. John keep the tux you wore last night.” Jack said.  
“Thank you, Jack.” They said.  
“Put your wedding dress and his tux into the cleaners here and get them clean. Take care both of you. Stay a while. You and Maxine and Donna and her husband.” Jack said.  
“We will but we must get back at some point. However, we are in a time machine.” He said.  
“Good now I remember. Boy that vortex is a bitch though. Enjoy yourselves and if you run out of Tokens just contact me.” Jack said.  
“We will. Thanks Jack.” John said. This time he just hugged Maxine and kissed her cheek.  
“Take care of this guy will ya?” Jack asked.  
“As he will take care of me.” She said and let him go and kissed his cheek.  
“Well, it was on the cheek this time John. Here let me give you one.” Jack said and grabbed John and gave him a wet cheek kiss.  
“Yeah well I know your affectionate. It’s ok, this time. Really Jack go and give your husband a kiss.” John said.  
“I did before I came. Take care now.” Jack said and he walked off.  
“Well that was wet.” He said, wiping off the kiss.  
“Mine wasn’t.” She said.  
“That Jack always gets his way.” John said.  
“Yes, and he should, and you should with me. Always.” She said.  
“Now I plan on that.” John, said.  
“Yep me too. Always plan on my wicked way with you John.” She said and smiled wickedly and winked at him.  
“My naughty, cheeky girl.” He said not blushing this time.  
“You really don’t know do you?” She said.  
“I say bring it on Mrs. Smith.” He said.  
“Yehaw, Ride me Cowboy.” She said into his ear.   
“Suddenly food is the furthest thing on my mind.” He said.  
“We can get room service.” She said.  
“We sure can.” He said taking her hand and abruptly turning and almost dragging her down the hall put the key in the door and pulled her in.  
“Yep talking to me like that is going to get you up the duff really soon.” He said.  
“We’ll know soon.” She said.  
“In about a month. When you start the morning sickness we will know. I will deliver the child. I did my daughter. Proudest day of my life beside the day I married you.” He said, and he put his arms around her.  
“Well?” She said.  
“You don’t have to ask twice. Let’s go to bed.” He said and he kissed her.  
“Oh, you got it husband.” She said.  
“Well let’s get going.” He said, and he let her go. Then she had him by the shirt.   
“Come here you, handsome alien you.” she said.  
And she pushed him on the bed him grabbing her and them falling together.  
“I think this might last awhile, that is if I am lucky.” He said, and they finished getting out of their clothes.   
“We’ll be all sweaty and hot later.” He said.  
“Wont that be nice.” She said.  
“Very.” He said, and she brought the sheets and blanket up on them.  
“You think Donna and Lee will be pregnant at the same time as us?” She asked.  
If they want of course. But maybe if they don’t use precautions. For us there isn’t one.” He said.  
“Or at least you think.” She said.  
“One reason I didn’t take liberties with Rose.” He said.  
“Oh, come on John you loved her. Don’t tell me you never…” He stopped her.  
“One of my victories and regrets. Let’s not go there. This time is for you and me. We know each other inside and out. There is no other for me now. We bonded like it should have been. Rose was different.” He said.  
“But you still…” He stopped her again.  
“No use talking about it.” He said.  
“I see it’s a sore subject, so I will shut up about it.” She said.  
“No use it’s very much over don’t say that. We won each other. I’m yours now and your mine.” He said.  
“Well there are perks with that you know.” She giggled.  
“Really nice perks.” he said.  
“I know what your referring too,” She said.  
“Really it’s all of you. I’m allowed to let the animal out now. Unchained.” He said.  
“Come here you alien animal.” She said, and she pulled the covers over them.   
A few hours later they were up eating lunch. Some club sandwiches and crisps as he called them. They ate in bed watching the tellie. A movie neither one was watching but it was on for background noise. John and Maxine were pretty well sated at this point and where using the other side of their relationship. They had no problem at all switching gears quickly. All that comforting before had bonded them early on. They would actually feed each other. It was fun for them. Then talk for hours on end. About anything. John said since he would not have to work Maxine would teach him gardening as in veggies and they planned to use her grandmother’s property to live on. The TARDIS being their house for a while and she wanted to look at the Camelian circuit. Maxine thought she might be able to fix it.   
They had finished their lunch and sat talking in the king size bed.   
“Do you think you might make us one when we get back? I mean the king size bed?” He asked.   
“I have already talked to the TARDIS and she is working on it.” She said. “You said my old room for us. That’s fine with me but are you making one for Donna and Lee?” he asked.   
“As we speak. The TARDIS is also downloading how to fix the Camelian Circuit. With the Sonic Screwdriver River gave me I can do it. I’ll fix it when we get to Bugtussel. See I managed to buy the land with what little I made being a working girl. It will do for a beginning. I know it was with funds doing what I used to do but, I have always wanted the land there. I’m not thinking how I got the money for it but one day I thought I would return and live there regardless of Belinda. I have someone better than she got. Someone smarter and more handsome as that counts for much now I know what and who you are. I love both more than I ever loved Howie. You gave me all of you even your name which I can’t say out loud. Nor would I want too. I don’t want anything happening to you bad. When our lives end I want mine to end too because you are half of me now.” She said and put her thumb on his cleft again. Then he did the same thing to hers.   
“You think our kids will have the cleft?” He asked.   
“Perhaps?” She said.   
“Maybe dimples like yours.” He asked.   
“More like yours. John what was your daughter’s name? I think you told me.” She asked.   
“Allison after my sister Remember I named a galaxy after her. The next will be for you. Allison Marie. Marie after my Mum.” He said. “Actually. it’s pretty. What did she look like? Maxine asked. He went to his wallet and dug out a picture of his wife and daughter. It was moving like on Harry Potter.   
“It moves?” She asked.   
“Gallifrey had the technology way before JK Rolling came up with it in her head.” He said. Maxine looked at the picture. A lovely red-haired woman sat holding a little girl with Chestnut hair and had his amber eyes.   
“They both are beautiful.” She said looking at them. She smiled when she saw both the cleft and the dimples on the beautiful little girl’s face. The red-haired woman was equally as beautiful with some of her traits around the edges. Allison looked more like her father though.   
“She was born on a Sunday morning, early. I had to take classes to deliver her, but she was easily delivered and so might ours seeing they are half Gallifreyian. If that is it will cut the pain in about half. Our gestation time is 6 months. That might be less for you too. Because you absorbed Gallifreyian energy I think so. In our society there is not death in childbirth for the mother. Less pain and easy recovery time so we can hope for that. When the child comes you put your feet on either side of my chest and push when I say too. The child should just ease out. I catch the child and we have our first moments together. Amazingly that did not hurt at all talking about Allison and Judith, that was my sister’s name she died in childhood. I knew her and always liked the name. She drown, in the lake near our home. I barely remember that.” He said.   
“Well the last thing I want is to make you unhappy. I really want you happy and sated by my side the rest of our lives.” She said.   
“Me too Luv.” He said.   
“Anything you want to warn me about?” She asked.  
“Well, I will say the bigger with child Judith got I became more amours. I mean I did that. Something about me having to do with the child there made me very amorous. Just be warned.” He said giggling a little.   
“You know I can see that almost. From what I have already seen.” She said smiling and winking her eye.   
“You’re not complaining.” He said.   
“Why would I. We waited a long time for these days to touch each other like that. If your Horney just let me know.” She said.   
“That’s good because I don’t think that’s the end of that.” He said.   
“Looks like. I am a very lucky gal.” She said.   
“I’m a lucky bloak.” He said.   
“How’s that?” She asked.   
“Well it seems right now, it seems on demand for both of us.” He said, and he chuckled, and she giggled then they kissed. Then the phone rang. “Pardon me a moment Mrs. Smith.” He said and let go of her.   
“Hello? Yes, so dinner at 6pm. That is early, but we’ll be ready. Same table and with the McAvoy’s ok thanks.” He said and hung up.   
“Let me guess, more wearing clothes and dinner at the Captain’s table.” She said.   
“Darling, we need a good break from well, shagging and I need to show you off more. Tomorrow we’ll use the token’s Jack gave me.” He said and went to where the button was to bring out the clothes.   
“I hate to admit it, but I love to dress you, then undress you.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.   
“You, what am I going to do with you?” She asked joining him at the slide out closet. He looked and found her a satin slip like dress with a large slit in both sides.   
“John, I think this is a little provocative.” She said.   
“Nonscience. You’ll look like a goddess.” He said.   
“It’s almost as bad as the red halter I have you can’t wear anything under it.” She said.   
“Less for me to take off later.” He said arching his left eyebrow. “Only I have privileges later.” He said putting the dress up to her.   
“Damn woman. You just steam and sizzle. So much for the plain Jane you thought you were. Be prepared. It is a little like the halter you have. Now that stays in the TARDIS.” He said.   
“I agree with you this time. I wouldn’t mind playing the Doctor and the Working girl with you.” She said.   
“Later when we have time but that does sound fun. I reckon though it’s too much like you had and I don’t ever want that. I want what we do fun for both of us. Amazing, you know not hurtful. I will always love you first then what we do together.” He said.   
“Now that you have an all you can eat buffet.” She said giggling. He chuckled.   
“If you want to call it that. It’s a good description.” He said.   
“If you want too I’ll wear it but with a thong.” She said.   
“Ok, but it’s your call.” He said.   
“Yeah, not going there with other’s around.” She said.   
“OK my love.” He said handing the dress to her and the shoes.   
“Jack picks out cool things.” She said.   
“He’s gay he knows women better than even you do I bet.” He said.   
“Most likely.” She said.   
“One night we got drunk in the Aire sector and he put on a blonde wig and did his face and put on a sequined dress and did the song “Let me entertain you” on stage at the Regulan hall theater for oh about 100 people to a thunderous applause. He’s not a bad singer hammered or sober either. He came and sat on my lap. I think it was more of thing with me and I wasn’t willing. Because you know me I’m more with girls if you get me.” He said.   
“Heterosexual is what it is called on earth.” She said.   
“I know just wanted to test you. You muster nicely Mrs. Smith.” He said hugging her.   
“Well so do you Mr. Smith.” She said.   
“We have two hours. Let’s go and clean each other up and then get dressed. I just might want to put your hair up tonight.” He said.   
“You like me with my hair down. Just once I want to see you try to put it up.” She said letting him go. He looked at her quizzically.   
“Your right I haven’t tried yet but brushing it does do me the way running your fingers through my hair does you. I can feel you. Your breath picks up your blood pressure goes up and you start amorous feelings. Well, you can say the same for me.” He said.   
“Let’s get ready for tonight. Well come on get that fine behind in gear.” She said and took his hand and they closed the bathroom door. With lots of giggling and laughing.


End file.
